Descendants
by JillJones123
Summary: Four minors drop into Stroybrooke. Who are they? Why do they look familiar? And what is this Operation Falcon they keep talking about?
1. Chapter 1

(The way this story is written is like an episode. There will be 11 episodes of this story, but more than 11 chapters. Not every episode will have a flashback. I post a new chapter every Saturday.)

**This story takes place after the season 4 finale.

Chapter 1

Episode 1A

On a calm Sunday afternoon in Storybrooke Maine, the residents were unaware of the storm that was about to come in just a few minutes.

Regina Mills, the town mayor, sat in her office doing paper work. David Nolan, the only sheriff was walking with his wife Mary Margaret, a school teacher, and their baby son Neal. Mr. Gold, a shopkeeper, was in the back room going through his unique merchandise. Belle Gold sat in her library reading a Harry Potter book. Robin Hood and his son Roland were in the mayor's living room with a small bag of their belongings. Henry Mills, a teenager, was walking back to the Mayor's mansion with a backpack over his shoulder containing a large Storybook. Killian Jones, a one handed pirate, remained inside his ship, the Jolly Roger, drinking rum on the lower decks.

The whole town was quiet since the savior sacrificed herself to save another, becoming the Dark One in the process. She disappeared afterward, vanishing to another world. It was only a few weeks ago, but the town felt the loss.

The town was so...still. Nothing spontaneous had happened since Emma Swan-the former savior-disappeared. But all that was about to change.

In the middle of the street several feet away from the library, a sort of tornado broke out. It was about 15 feet about the street and 10 feet wide. This tornado or storm if you prefer created a loud swirling sound.

Henry stopped in his tracks. Belle looked out the window of the library. David and Mary Margaret turned to face the tornado on the other side of the road. Leroy and the other minors rounded up near the tornado. Ruby walked outside of Granny's Diner to see what was going on. Archie held his dog Pongo back. Several other residents gathered outside to get a closer look at the disturbance.

The tornado was staying in the same spot for a few minutes doing no harm.

"What do you suppose that is?" Leroy asked David and Mary Margaret.

"No idea," Mary Margaret replied.

"What should we do?" Ruby asked them.

The tornado formed a blue color and blew a harsh wind down on the town's residents standing nearby. Ruby, Henry, and a few others backed up at the change of the tornado. David clutched his gun in his holster.

A moment later something fell out of the tornado and hit the ground. After is landed it was clearer to see what it was: a teenage girl.

Wearing her really long orange hair up in a high ponytail, this teenage girl landed stomach first into Storybrooke. Her hair covered her face buried in the road. The girl used her arms to lift herself up and stand. She was wearing a long dress with short round sleeves on her shoulders. The top part of the dress was white and the bottom part was green. She looked up and saw Ruby first. The girl turned her head to look at all the others looking at her.

Everyone was staring at her and vise versa.

The storm turned a darker blue hue and the girl look up above her.

Another person fell from the tornado. This person was younger and had long curly dark brown hair. She wore clothes that resemble Snow White's bandit outfits.

The teenage girl helped up the second girl and said, "Mary, are you alright."

"I'm fine, Lena." The second girl said.

"Where is she?" Lena look up.

"Coming." Mary assured her.

A few second later another girl fell. She had curly blond hair with a few streaks of brown. She was older than the second girl and younger than the first girl.

Just after she landed, another girl fell through and the tornado shrunk and vanished.

The tallest girl, Lena looked at the last girl who fell in anger. "What did you do!?"

The one called Mary looked up and panted.

"Now's not the time, Lena" the girl with dirty blonde hair said. She looked around at all the people gathered around them.

The residents all started at these four girls who just dropped into Storybrooke.  
This ought to make the headlines.

***Roll opening credits***

Several Storybrooke residents stood outside still staring at their new arrivals. So many questions ran through those minds. So many concerns too. The four girls stood up and looked around.

"Who are you?" David asked after a minute.

The two younger girls looked at the orange haired girl, Lena, who said, "We are...Where are we?"

"You're in Storybrooke, Maine," Belle answered.

"Who's in charge?" The older girl with dirty blonde hair asked. "I mean who's the police?"

"I'm the sheriff," David answered.

"The only sheriff?" The girl asked.

"Yes," he confirmed.

"Where the hell have you taken me?" The younger girl with short dark hair asked.

"Shush," the orange haired girl said.

"Perhaps you should come with me to the station," David suggested.

The girls nodded and followed him. Ruby, the deputy, went with him. The dirty blonde haired one looked confused by Ruby.

In the Sheriff's station the four girls sat in three chairs across from David. A metal desk separate them. The orange haired girl sat down first and the younger girl with long dark hair sat on her lap. The other two sat down looking quite annoyed. Ruby stood behind David as he asked them, "What are your names?"

"Lena," the Orange haired teen said. "I'm 16 years old."

"So I take it your the leader here?" David said.

The girl with curly hair rolled her eyes and David looked at her. She folded her arms and leaned back in her chair. She glanced at Lena and Lena gestured her to talk. "Lyra."

The girl on Lena's lap spoke next, "And I'm Maryanne. I'm 12 years old and I'm from London."

Everyone looked at the girl with short dark hair next. She huffed and sat up. "Melody. Ironic I know. I'm 13 and would appreciate it if you could get me back home!"

"Perhaps we could if you all told us how you ended up here." David said.

Lena stammered while Lyra smirked and leaned forward. Lena stopped her and said, "We're from the Enchanted Forest. You may have heard of me. I'm Thumbelina, but I prefer Lena." she said quickly.

"What day is it?" Maryanne asked them.

"September 4th, 2015," Ruby said.

Lena nodded.

"Why did you all come here?" David asked.

"We wanted to see Storybrooke," Lyra said.

"You know, modern technology," Lena added.

"Do you have any family here?" He asked them.

Lyra started laughing and Lena glared at her then elbowed her. "We'll manage," Lena said.

"We know each other," Maryanne said, referring to herself and the three other girls. "We'll be fine. If we cause any trouble, which isn't likely, you can send us back."  
Ruby and David smiled at her.

"That was quite a storm you girls caused," Ruby said, "How did you conjure that?"

"Oh it was just something we pulled out of a hat," Lyra said before trying not to laugh. Maryanne started laughing a little.

"Never-mind them," Lena said, "They're immature. I'm like their babysitter."

Lyra's eyes narrowed at Lena.

"I suppose you'll all need a place to stay tonight?" Ruby said.

Ruby escorted the four girls over to Granny's diner where they met Granny. "Hey Granny," Ruby said, "uh, these girls need a room for the night. Or are you girls staying longer?"

"We're staying for as long as we can," Lena said. "As long as we're welcome."

"Let's just have a two week trial and go from there," Lyra said. Lena looked at her.

Granny nodded and asked the girls if they would like anything to eat or drink. Lyra asked for cookie and Granny look at her. "I meant real food," Granny said.

"That is real food," Melody argued.

Granny looked at her through her glasses.

Ruby took them to the back of the diner where the office was for the motel. She opened a binder and had Lena sign a form. Then Ruby took two big old fashioned keys off a hook and handed them to Lena. Ruby walked upstairs with them and told them about their room. "There's a bathroom, two full sized beds, and a TV with Netflix."

They entered their room on the forth floor and scoped it out. Maryanne ran up to the bed and started jumping on it. Melody looked out the window. Lyra asked Ruby, "Does this town have a school?"

Ruby laughed, "Of course it does."

"What about a clothing store?" Lyra asked.

"Yeah, it's just two blocks down." Ruby said. "But I don't know if you can do much shopping without money. We'll pay for your room and food if we need to but we have a business to maintain."

"Right," Lyra said and started to close the door.

"Oh," Ruby stopped her, "Dinner is on the house tonight, but please don't go overboard. Have a great stay."

Lyra closed the door and turned to look at the three others. "Okay Lena, time for your master plan."

"We could have just told her we do have money," Lena held up a wad of $20 bills.

"Where did you get that money?" Lyra asked.

"My dad," she said simply. "So now that we're here, I think we should discuss the plan."

"The plan?" Maryanne asked.

"Why we're here," Lena said. "We have to be careful not to tell anyone where we're from," she looked at Lyra who rolled her eyes, "or who we're connected to them. We're here for one thing."

Maryanne nodded.

Melody said, "I'm not with you on this. I wasn't even supposed to come here."

"Yeah, I know," Lena said.

"Do you really want to get into that now? Let's focus on the mission." Lyra said.

"You make it seem so top secret, which it is," Lena said. "For starters, two of us will go out there and start looking around, getting familiar with this town and such. Melody, do want to come with me?"

"I guess," she said.

The two girls left their room and walked out through the diner. They turned left, where the library was across the street. Several Storybrooke residents looked at them as they walked by.

Regina visited David at the sheriff's station. David heard her high healed boots coming into the building.

"Regina," he acknowledged.

"I heard there were some drop ins today?" She said.

"Yeah, four girls entered from some kind of portal. I talked to them, they seem alright." David said.

"Why are they here?"

"They wanted to see the town. They're from the Enchanted Forest."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah, one of them is from the book." He said.

"Then why weren't they here in the first curse?" She folded her arms.

"You know Zelena is in your book and she wasn't in the first curse." He pointed out.

"So we're just going to trust them?"

"We don't have any reason not to."

"How about they came here with no warning, no one here knows them, and they want to stay here in the cursed town plagued by danger?"

"What do you want me to do?" He sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"Nothing, I'll deal with this myself." Regina decided.

Inside Granny's diner, a few residents asked the waitresses about their visitors. Leroy asked Ruby for some information about them.

"I really don't know that much, yet. They seem...Two of them seem okay." Ruby said.

Lena and Melody continued walking down the sidewalk of Storybrooke. To their right was a breeze from the nearby sea. Melody looked in the direction of the wind and saw the sea. She stared at it until Lena said, "Come on," crossing the street.

They entered the library where a pretty young woman behind a desk greeted them, "Hello. Welcome to the library-" she noticed it was the new girls who dropped in a few hours ago. She leaned over her desk as they went down the first isle of bookshelves.

"Why are we here?" Melody whispered.

Lena looked attentively at the books on the shelves. She walked down the shelf and then moved to the next isle.

"What are you looking for?" Melody asked.

"Shh!" Lena warned her. She peeked around the corner and saw Belle looking back at her, and turned away, leaning her back against the bookshelf.

"Who is that?" Melody whispered.

"It's Belle."

Melody gasped, "I know of her! I need to talk to her." She lunged forward but Lena held her back. "She can help!"

Lena covered Melody's mouth as she shushed her.

Belle moved from behind her desk and started walking towards them. She was just about to turned the corner where the two girls were when the library door opened.  
Lena and Melody ducked down and moved the books out of the way to peek through. Lena saw a cane and covered her mouth.

"Who's that?" Melody mouthed.

Lena answered her and sat up.

Mr. Gold greeted his wife with a kiss and asked, "How is everything going?"

"Actually two of our new-comers are here." Belle said.

"What sort of book are they looking for?" He asked.

"I don't know. At first I thought they just might be looking but they're acting strange."

"Perhaps I should have a word with them."

"That might be a good idea. They said they're from the book, so you probably know them."

He smiled, "What are their names?"

"Uh, I don't know all of their names. I think one is named Mary and one is Lena?"

"Doesn't ring a bell." He said.

Lena nudged Melody and motioned her head towards the door.

Melody gave a look, as if asking for another option but Lena shook her head and stood up. Melody sighed and got up with her and ran out of library. Belle called after them, but they kept going.

Back inside the room at Granny's bed and breakfast, Lyra was writing in a notebook she had inside her small bag, while sitting on the bed. She looked over to Maryanne, who was napping on the sofa. Lyra sighed and leaned back. She looked over to the phone with a curly cord. Lyra folded her lips and picked up the phone. "Can I get room service?"

Lyra opened the door for Ruby when came up to their room with two plates of food and a pitcher of iced tea. As she left out the doorway, Lyra stopped her. "Who were you in the Enchanted Forest?"

Ruby turned around. "Oh. I was Red riding hood. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering." Lyra said.

"Is there someone you're looking for?"

Lyra paused, "Still trying to get used to this town, really."

"Okay then," Ruby left.

Lena and Melody showed up back at their room after they ate dinner at the dinner. The girls all gathered on the couch and watched TV. Lena grabbed the remote and channel surged until they found a show called, "Doctor Who," which intrigued them. Later that night, Lena got into her bed with Maryanne and Lyra shared her bed with Melody. There wasn't much of a discussion on the sleeping arrangement. They covered up and Lena said, "Good night," just before turning off the lights.


	2. Chapter 2

Descendants 1b

Ch 2

Episode 1B

A loud buzzing sound scared the four girls awake the next morning. Lena covered her head with a pillow, Lyra shouted, "Ahah!" Maryanne looked at the odd rectangular decide on their dresser, and Melody actually got up to stop the annoying sound. The numbers 7:00 showed up on it. She hit the device a few times then noticed the cord coming from it. She followed it to a plug and yanked it out. Maryanne sighed and Lyra rolled over, going back to sleep.

When the girls got up, they fought over the bathroom. "I have to pee!" Melody shouted.

"I was here first!" Maryanne said back.

"You can brush your hair out there!" Lyra said back.

"Get out!" Maryanne shut the door on them.

Lena looked at Lyra and Melody from across the room and sarcastically said, "This is going to be a fun two weeks."

"So are we going to actually leave this room or are going to just hide out for 13 days?" Lyra asked Lena a half our later, after they all got dressed and ready.

"We can leave but not all four of us at once. I don't trust that they won't search our room. Someone should be in here at all times," Lena instructed.

Maryanne nodded at the rule.

"Great, so I can leave," Lyra took a step towards the door.

Lena extended her arm out, stopping Lyra. "Not so fast. If you want to leave, I'll go with you.." Lena said.

"So now you're my babysitter?" Lyra asked.

"You think this is a joke. They're not stupid. They could figure us out if we're not careful." Lena said.

"I'm not stupid either. I know what I'm doing." Lyra said.

"You are not going to ruin this mission for us. We know why we're here." Lena looked out to the others. Maryanne nodded and Melody sighed before nodding.

"Why don't we tell them? They'll be so surprised. The look on their faces will be so worth it." Lyra said.

"This is serious!" Lena said. "If we tell them everything will be ruined. Think about why we're here. Who we're here for."

Lena put on her shoes and opened the door to their room. "Don't leave this room," she told Maryanne and Melody.

"I know," Maryanne said.

Melody gave a look to Lena before she left.

Lena walked down the stairs and outside of the Bed and Breakfast, looking for Lyra. She power walked out the door, distracted and bumped into someone.

"Oh, I am so sorry," Lena said before seeing who she ran into.

"That's okay," Henry said.

Lena gave him an odd look, tilting her head.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah-fine. You uh, you're the sheriff's - there was a picture of you in his office." Lena stammered.

"Oh, yeah. He's a grandpa." Henry said.

Lena nodded until it got awkward.

"You're um, you dropped in here yesterday." He said.

"Yeah, from the Enchanted Forest."

"So I've heard. By an chance have you ever met Mulan or Rapunzel?"

"I have not. But I've heard that Mulan is doing well. Found her happiness."

"That's good to hear. I've never actually met her but I've heard stories and seem the movie."

Lena looked puzzled. "Oh you mean like a live action story. A play but on screen."

"Yeah," he smiled, "I'm Henry."

"Lena. It was nice talking to you and I don't want to seem rude but I really have to go."

"Okay. See you later." He said as she walked passed him and down the street.

Back in their room, Melody was channel surfing and groaning. "Nothing is on!"

Maryanne was reading a book from her small satchel, while sitting on the bed, and shook her head at Melody. "It would be nice if you could control your volume so I could enjoy this book."

"You want some quiet, go in the bathroom." Melody said.

Maryanne shook her head but stood up and went into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

Melody tossed the remote across the couch and stood up, walking towards the door. She looked back at the bathroom door and smirked. She opened the front door quietly and maneuvered behind it without opening the door too much.

The bright summer sun shined over the town from the Welcome sign to above the library, on a figure seen through the window. The long hand on the clock tower moved down from the 15 to the 16, and the figure behind the window was revealed: Lyra.

Melody walked down an unfamiliar path, straying a bit far from the main roads of Storybrooke. She was looking to the left and to the right as she walked by.

The trail led to a creek with a lone bench. Melody stopped when she saw the creek and stared at it. There were a few ducks in the pond. There was a family of ducks with four little baby ducks following their mama. A duck dunked his head in the water.

Melody turned around and headed back in the other direction, and soon after saw someone else on the trail. A beautiful woman with long dark hair and a formal outfit with boots.

Melody avoided eye contact and tried to walk passed the Mayor quickly but Regina started talking.

"You're one of our new arrivals. You came from the storm, right." She started. "Where did you all come from? And what made you decide to come here?"

Melody scooted her right leg back and looked nervously at Regina.

"I'm the Mayor of this town." She added.

"We came from the Enchanted Forest." Melody said.

"You all seem very young to be on your own here."

"We have each other. We have family back home."

"Oh. And you left them to come here?"

Melody looked down, guilty. "It wasn't like that," she said quietly.

Regina narrowed her eyes at Melody.

"I have to go." Melody wiped a tear from her eye just after passing by Regina.

Lena's search for Lyra lead her to the end of the street, beside Mr. Gold's pawnshop. Lena looked in the window and saw all sorts of objects inside. Lena gasped and immediately opened the door to the shop. A belle chimed and Lena looked up at it. She beamed as she looked around the store. She gingerly touched the unicorn mobile and picked up the old oil lamp.

"Stop!"

"Don't touch anything. They're very delicate," a mans said as he emerged from the back room.

Lena almost dropped the lamp when he spoke. She put it back on the glass counter and walked up to the shop owner. "I was just looking. You have a lot of very unique items in here," she continued to look around.

Mr. Gold looked at her, "Well this is a great place for a souvenir."

"I won't be buying anything-today anyway. I was wondering if you'd seen my friend here today? She's about my age, curly hair, often sassy and even smartalic."

"No I haven't seen her."

Lena sighed and gave him a half smile to Mr. Gold before turning back to the door.

"Miss," He said stopping her in her tracks, "I know everyone in this town and in any world." He started walking towards her, "I know all their secrets and their weaknesses. I know everything I have ever done to them." He stood in front of Lena. "I do not know you. Tell me, who are you?"

Lena looked down, shuffled her feet, and looked at him, between the eyes. "I'm Lena. I'm 16 years old and I came here with my fiends for a new life. We're from the Enchanted Forest where we grown up. Mr. Gold perhaps you don't know us because we've never crossed paths with darkness nor ever needed to make a deal. You don't know everyone from the Enchanted Forest, Sir."

Mr. Gold leaned his head slightly back and Lena left his shop.

Melody made it back to their room and asked Maryanne, "Is Lena here?"

"No, and if she were she'd be furious," Maryanne said, "You snuck out. It's our second day here!"

Melody rolled her eyes.

"Where did you go? Why did you go?" Maryanne asked.

"I didn't go anywhere. I just had to get out." Melody went over to her bed and fell on to the bed. She rolled over and picked up the phone. "Room Service?"

Maryanne opened her mouth in surprise at Melody.

The sun was setting as Lyra entered an apartment building, the same one where the Charming's live. She walked down the hall touched the wall as she went by.

A door unlocked and opened from down the hall. A woman with strait long dark hair entered the hallway and saw Lyra. She looked at her as she walked by.

"Hey," she said, "Are you on your way to see the Charming's?"

Lyra froze. "...What. Do you mean?"

"Nevermind. You just look like... I'm Lily," she said.

"Lily," Lyra repeated. "I'm Lyra. A lot of L names around here."

"Right. I am actually on my way out, so I'll see you around," Lily nodded and left the hall.

Lyra watched her leave.

Lena went back to their room at Granny's where she found the three other girls. Maryanne was already asleep in their bed. Lyra and Melody were watching a show on Disney channel while sitting on the sofa. There was a tray with three empty silver plates. From the crumbs left, they had pizza and ice cream.

"Have a fun day?" Lena stood in front of the TV.

Lyra clenched her jaw.

Lena moved over to the crumbs of food. "How nice of you to save me some," she said sarcastically.

"There's a salad underneath," Melody said.

Lena looked under the double decker tray and saw for herself. She looked at it, disappointed.

She went back to the couch and knelt beside Lyra, "You can not run off like that. Did you tell anyone?"

"No!" Lyra whined.

"Where did you go?" Lena asked.

"Where did you look?" Lyra asked.

"Can you two like whisper your argument?" Melody asked.

Lena stood up and grabbed the remote. Melody scoffed when Lena turned the TV off.

"While you were off galavanting through town," Lena eyed Lyra, "did you happen to find her?"

Lyra looked at her shook her head. "There's no sign of her."


	3. Chapter 3

Descendants Chapter 3

((I'm posting this a day early since I won't be able to tomorrow and I am thinking about posting two chapters a week instead of one))

Episode 2A

The four new arrivals of Storybrooke slept soundly in their room at Granny's Bed and Breakfast. That is, all except for Melody. She had a nightmare about downing and woke up startled. The first thing she saw when she woke up was the wall from the room she was in. She was safe, above ground. The next thing Melody noticed as she was still waking up was Maryanne leaving the room.

Maryanne walked down the hall, down the stairs, across the front desk, and outside of the building. She walked down the block and turned the corner. She was wearing her old fashioned clothing most evident with her early 1900s boots. Her long, dark hair was half up in a pony tail, while the rest fell passes her shoulders to her long jacket.  
She crossed the street to the library and entered. She looked around quickly, going down every isle of bookshelves.

"Looking for something?" Belle asked her from behind the desk.

Maryanne gasped. "Um, no. Just looking."

"Books in our world are much different from the Enchanted Forest. They can actually help you learn more about this world, if you read the right ones." Belle said.

"Thank you for the advice. I will take a rain-check." Maryanne said, going down the last isle of the library. She sighed and looked back.

Maryanne quietly reentered the room at the motel where she found Lyra and Lena still fast asleep and Melody sitting on her bed, criss-cross, and looking at Maryanne. She looks back with a guilty expression on her face.

***title screen***

Lyra and Lena fought over the bathroom again while Melody and Maryanne waited around the room. After the four girls all got dressed and ready, they gathered around the room in a circle. Lena stood next to Lyra who was next to Melody who was next to Maryanne.

Lena explained, "So for today I think we should split up in groups of 2 and have shifts. So two of us will be out there until like lunchtime, and the next group will be out until supper time. But the second shift doesn't start until we get back."

"So you've already decided to go out first," Melody said.

Lena looked at Melody.

"It really doesn't matter who goes out first. We're all going to get to leave this room," Maryanne said. Melody looked her way when she said that.

After an awkward few seconds, Lyra spoke up, "Melody and Maryanne can take the first shift in town. We'll stay here until you come back."

Lena folded her arms and looked down. Melody smacked her lips. Maryanne nodded and grabbed her satchel. "There's no time to loose."

Maryanne and Melody left their room and walked out of the building. They walked on the sidewalk where they crossed paths with Mary Margaret and Sheriff David Nolan. Mary Margaret was holding their son, Neal. Maryanne glanced at him as they passed by.

"I know you know I know you snuck out this morning. Is that why you go to sleep before all of us?" Melody said, refocusing Maryanne's attention.

"Why didn't you tell on me?" Maryanne asked.

"Without hearing your side of things? So why were you sneaking off? You seemed the least likely to break any rules." Melody said.

"I was...looking for something."

"Is it this item you are all looking for. The thing you are all talking about. You know you could help me out here. I have no idea what's going on."

"We're going to the well," she told Melody.

"Okay."

Maryanne led her into the forest and continued their conversation. "I snuck out to find someone. Someone whom I can help restore their happy ending."

They walked over to the well and stood on opposite ends of it.

"What are we doing here?" Melody asked.

Maryanne opened her satchel and took out a few small glass bottles, small cakes and other trinkets, placing them on the well.

"What are those?"

"Magic." Maryanne started tossing them into the well. She looked at Melody and said, "Can you help me?"

"Oh," Melody helped her toss the magical items in the well one by one.

In the not-so-far off distance, Maryanne heard some laughter and cheering. She looked behind her and saw some men celebrating. It was the Merri men welcoming their new leader, Little John. Will and the others cheered and laughed as they embraced their new leader.

Back in their room, Lyra and Lena sat around waiting for time to pass. Lyra watched some TV, while Lena was leaned against the wall. She sighed and turned off the TV.

"Hey," Lyra said.

"I think it's time we talked about something." Lena said.

"Yeah, I think we need to talk too," Lyra said, "about your he-"

"-About Melody." Lena cut her off.

"What? What about her?"

"She wasn't supposed to come here. Thanks to her we don't have a way back home."

"So why aren't you having this conversation with her?"

"Because I want to know how this happened."

"Like I would know?" Lyra stood up from the couch.

"You were the last one in that room besides our way back. When I jumped through that portal I didn't see any sigm of Melody or anyone. How did she end up going through the portal?"

"You think I did something?"

"I think you want to mess this whole plan up."

"Are you kidding me right now!?"

"You brought your friend here and now we don't have a way back."

Lyra lifted her arm and pointed, "Yet."

"What?" Lena grew annoyed.

"There are like a dozen different ways to get back home. A bean, a hat, a wishing star, a wardrobe-"

"There's aren't any beans, the hat was destroyed, the wishing star was used, and the wardrobe isn't in this land."

"Well there are still other ways."

"A curse?" Lena disapproved.

"If we have to." Lyra said calmly.

"No! We're not killing someone to do this. And the heart of the thing I love most is back home!"

"Why are you getting so mad at me? This was all your plan. You knew the risks."

"I don't even want to back there unless we are successful here..." Lena said quietly.

"Bickering isn't going to help anyone." Lyra said, "Remember why we're here."

"Oh don't give me that." She said, irritated.

"Don't blame me for something I didn't do. And don't act like I never did anything for you."

Lena looked at her.

Maryanne and Melody continued to toss the magic trinkets into the well. Melody picked up a trinket in the shape of a shield with a lion on it.

They looked down the well which started to light up a bright green color.

"What are you doing?"


	4. Chapter 4

Descendants Chapter 4

Episode 2B

Maryanne and Melody quickly turned around from the well where they were tossing trinkets into and looked at who spoke. They looked above them and then slowly lowered their heads. The person who caught them was a child.

"I said, 'what are you doing?'" Roland repeated himself.

"We're just...uh," Maryanne said.

"What's it to you?" Melody asked the boy.

"Melody!" Maryanne whispered. "We're fetching some water."

"There's no pail," Roland said.

"You just can't see it," Melody said.

"We're gonna go now," Maryanne nodded and took Melody's wrist, leaving the well.

"We just wasted everything," Melody said as they power-walked away.

"No, we hid it," Maryanne said.

Inside the Gold home, Belle and Rumple shared an evening meal together. Rumple prepared a pasta meal and Belle made the salad. They sat at their small round table and began their meal. They started talking and the new arrivals were brought up.

"I saw another one in the library today. In the morning. No one ever comes in the library that early." Belle said.

"Did she check out a book?" Mr. Gold asked.

"No, she just said she was looking for something and then checked every isle and then she left." Belle said.

"Take it she didn't find whatever it was she was after." He said. "Is there anything in the library of value, besides your books?"

"Not that I know of. This is the second time they've been lurking around."

Mr. Gold took a drink from his iced tea.

Maryanne and Melody returned to their room at the motel after leaving the well. Lyra and Lena had ordered lunch while they were away for all of them. Lena took some things out of her bag before leaving with Lyra.

The two older arrivals walked out of the bed and breakfast and around to the diner. Sitting on one of the tables outside, Henry Mills saw them coming by and called them.

"Lena!"

Both girls turned around.

"Oh, hi Henry," Lena said.

"Henry!?" Lyra said.

Lena bumped Lyra.

"How are you?" Henry asked Lena.

"I'm good. You?"

"Just fine. Uh, how do you like this town?" Henry asked, nervously.

"It's wonderful. Gosh, we can see everything from our room up on the top floor." Lena said.

"Cool," Henry said. He glanced over at Lyra and noticed she was glaring at him.

"It's hard to believe there's a whole world beyond this town that is unexposed to magic." Lena said.

"Yeah," Henry said, "My life before magic was simpler but boring."

"Simpler? But magic is amazing." Lena said.

"It is. I know that. But magic always comes with-" he said.

"-with a price," Lena rolled her eyes.

Henry looked at her. "Yeah."

Lena looked at Lyra and back to Henry. "I've just heard that so many times. Everyone says that."

"Right," Henry said.

"We really have to go," Lyra grabbed Lena's arm.

"Bye Henry," Lena said as the two girl walked away.

"Bye Lena," he waved back.

Mr. Gold walked into the diner after his meal with his wife. He scoured the room and checked down the hall, leaving through the back door. He walked over to the motel where Granny stood behind the front desk.

"Mr. Gold? I already paid the rent. Hope you're not raising it again." Granny said.

"No no. I'm here for information." He said.

"You?"

"Could you tell what room our new guests are in?"

Granny stared at him. "I can't divulge that information. It's called hotel policy. And privacy."

"Not even for a deduction on rent?"

"No." She said sternly.

"You know I could just use a tracking spell to find them."

"You know I could call the sheriff for harassment." Granny said back.

Mr. Gold smiled and left the motel.

Henry came downstairs and into the kitchen of the Mayor's Mansion. At the dining table, Regina, Robin, Roland, and Henry gathered and sat down in their own chair. There were six chairs at the table but only four of them in use. In the table, there were four plates with lasagna, and a glass of milk each. They all ate their meal quietly for about a minute and then Regina said,

"In a few weeks I'll have to make a bigger batch of Lasagna, unless you want smaller portions?"

"No!" Roland said.

Regina and Robin smiled.

"You like Regina's lasagna?" Robin asked and Roland nodded.

"Why do you have so many chairs?" Roland asked.

"You never know when you might have company." Regina said. "You might have a friend over or host s party. Or have family come by."

"So I could invite my friends from school here?" Roland asked.

"Sure," Regina said, "Of course you can."

"How was school today?" Robin asked.

"Good." Henry shrugged.

"Fun! We got to play with clay." Roland said. "And I saw those new girls at the well."

Regina looked confused. "New girls?"

"The new girls who just came here. I saw them at the well. They had some small things they were putting on the well." Roland said.

Robin and Regina looked at each other.

"What kind of things?" Robin asked.

"I don't know. Little bottles and coins or something. It was the two smaller girls who were there."

"Why were you at the well?" Regina asked.

"The Merri men were initiating their new leader," Robin said. "I told Roland he could go if he wanted to after school."

"Mom," Henry said, "What are you thinking?"

"I don't like that they were at the well. That's where magic-that's where things happen." Regina said.

"But nothing happened." Henry said.

"Because Roland stopped them." Regina said.

"You don't know why they were there mom," Henry said.

"Why else would they be there? They're trying to conjure up some monster or worse." Regina said.

"They could have just been curious," Henry said, "I've talked to them. Or at least one of them. They are still getting used to this town. They were excited about being on the top floor. And besides something would have happened by now if they were up to no good."

Regina considered, "perhaps."

After the sunset in Storybrooke, many residents were indoors. Ruby was cleaning up the empty dinner as an old song played on the jukebox. Several stores were closing. Archie's office was closed. Leroy and the other minors went home. August and Marco walked home together. The nuns were back at the church. And Regina was out for walk, by herself.

Regina entered the motel and went over to the front desk. She noticed Granny wasn't around so she went to ring the bell. Just before her hand hit the bell, she stopped as she looked at all the keys on the wall. For the top floor, there was only one key missing. Room 404.

Regina turned around and walked up the stairs.

The four girls in room 404 sat around their apartment walking. Maryanne held up a small mirror and handed it to Lena.

When there was a knock at the door, Maryanne gasped. Lena grabbed her arm and said, "it's okay," before standing up to get the door.

She unlocked the door and opened the door about one foot. Lena stared at Regina with a sad expression on her face.

Regina looked at her. "You girls are stirring up all kinds of suspicion."

Lena blinked. "What are you talking about?"

Lyra stood up and looked at Regina.

"My son informed me he saw you at the well messing around. I hope your not planning on being anything here." Regina said.

Lena looked at Maryanne and Melody who looked away from her.

"No, nothing like that. Just some foolish children playing." Lena said.

"Well maybe you should watch them." Regina said.

"You're not her mom," Melody said.

Regina gave a sassy look at Melody.

"I want to know why you're all here." Regina said.

The four girls looked at each other.

Finally Lena stepped forward and said, "I'm the new savior."


	5. Chapter 5

Descendants 5

Chapter 5

Episode 3a

"'I'm the new savior,'" Lyra quoted Lena. "What were you thinking?"

The four girls were in their room at the motel that night. Regina had just left a few minutes ago.

"We had to tell her something." Lena said.

"So you told her that?" Melody said. "You couldn't think of anything better?"

"I feel like we're already walking on eggshells here," Maryanne said.

"They don't suspect anything," Lena said.

"They're treating us like we're guilty of something." Melody said.

"I took care of Regina. She left." Lena said.

"Doesn't mean she believes you," Lyra said.

"Well you could have stepped in and said something." Lena said.

"Oh but you're the leader," Melody said, "You control everything."

"Shut up Melody. You don't know what's-" Lena said.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Lyra said.

"Stop it!" Maryanne screamed. The three continued to bicker. She stood on the coffee table and shouted something but it was hard to articulate over the noise.  
The three girls quieted and Lyra asked, "What did you say?"

Maryanne looked at her friends to make sure they were done arguing and said, "The reason we are all here." She put her hand out and the other girls looked at her. She gestured them to follow and they did. Lena and Lyra reached their arm out, their hands at the center.

"Mel," Lyra whispered and she joined them.

They all looked at each other and nodded. Their hands bounced up and down twice and then they lifted them up as they said the name of the reason they were all there in unison: "Operation Falcon."

*title scene*

The bright and early morning cued the start of a new day in Storybrooke, Maine. A few customers were inside the diner having their breakfast. Over at the docs, Killian Jones emerged from his ship, exposing himself to the sunlight and fresh air.

As Ruby served a few of the minors, Leroy asked her, "Any news on those drop ins? They haven't caused any trouble have they?"

"No," Ruby said, "They've been fine. They're just kids."

"So? Kids can be devious too," Leroy said.

Ruby shook her head and smiled. She went over to her other customers, who were sitting at a booth together. "What can I get you this morning?"

"Pancakes," Lily said.

"An omelet," August said.

"Okay, I'll have that for you in moment," Ruby smiled and left them alone.

August filed his menu and said to Lily, "I almost missed my alarm going off."

"I know it's early but we can't go out while my mom is awake. She just got me. She's not ready for me to be dating anyone." Lily said.

"You can't live with her forever. She has to know that." August said.

"Not forever, just like 10 years."

August reached for her hand and grabbed it. Lily looked at her hand and gave a small smile to August.

Maryanne woke up early again and snuck out of their room before the others woke up.

Lena woke up before the alarm that day and noticed Maryanne wasn't there. She clapped her hands and said, "Hey, hey." She shook Lyra and Melody awake.

"What?" Lyra whined.

"Where's Maryanne?" Lena asked.

Melody was suddenly wide awake and turned over to Lena.

Lena was pacing the room and Lyra was still waking up. Melody tried to think of an excuse and after about 10 seconds blurted, "She's in the laundry room."

Lena looked at Melody and stopped pacing. "What?"

"She spilled chocolate milk on her outfit. So she's cleaning it." Melody said.

Lena sighed, "Oh. Okay." She was too releived to question it.

Lyra got up and went to the dresser. There were three drawers so they all had to share a drawer partially. She pulled out the second drawer where some of her clothes were and to the right she saw Maryanne's outfit. She glanced back at Melody. She pulled out her outfit for the day and closed the drawer.

As Maryanne walked back to the motel, she saw Leroy and Astrid on opposite sides of the street.

When Maryanne came back into their room, Melody pulled her aside and said, "I told them you were at the laundromat. Cleaning your outfit."  
Maryanne nodded, "Thank you."

The girls changed their shifts for this day. Lena and Melody were out first. When they walked over to the hospital and saw Henry and Roland on bikes across the street. Henry waved at them and Lena waved back.

As they walked through the entrance of the hospital, Melody asked, "Why can't Lyra and I have a shift together?"

Lena laughed, "like I would trust you two alone."

Lena reached her arm out, stopping Melody form going farther. She leaned over to Melody and said, "Here's the plan. 0620."

Lena walked over to a doctor and introduced herself. "Hi doctor."

He turned around and faced her. He wore a doctor's coat and had bleached hair. "Hello young lady. Are you here to visit someone?"

"I was wondering if I could have a tour of this facility." Lena asked.

"We don't do that here. You can volunteer if you'd like." the doctor said. His name tag said Whale.

"Sure," Lena agreed.

She glanced over at Melody who was sneaking around the hospital. She saw a door with an electric lock and a code. She typed 0626 and the door unlocked.

Dr. Whale got her a volunteer badge and told her what to do. "There are fresh flowers outside you can water and pick to replace the older flowers in the rooms. Most rooms here are empty. No serious illnesses, just some broken bones."

"Got it," Lena said.

Regina Mills sat in her grand office tending to her work, and then thought of her visit at the motel. Lena said she was the new savior...

Lyra and Maryanne sat around their room, bored. Maryanne flipped through a wide book while Lyra ate a sundae. When she finished, she asked, "Mary, do you want to get out of here?"

"We can't leave this room." She said.

"Oh come on. We're not suspicious enough for them to search our rooms. We've haven't done anything yet." Lyra said.

"We have to follow the rules." Maryanne said.

Lyra folded her arms and smiled, "Like you follow the rules?"

"Yes."

"A liar too." Lyra played.

"What are you on about?"

"You weren't at the laundromat. Your clothes were in the drawer. Where were you really? And why is Mel covering for you?"

Maryanne closed her book and stood up. "It's not anything bad, I swear. It's for Operation Falcon."

Lyra nodded, "If you don't want to tell me that's fine. But I'll tell Lena unless you want to ditch this place for a few hours."

"They'll be back-"

"We have luck on our side," Lyra showed her a potion with a four leaf clover printed on it.

"Where did you get that?"

"Like I would come her empty handed."

"I'm not sure about this."

"Operation Falcon," Lyra reminded her.

Maryanne sighed and Lyra drank the potion.

Meanwhile at Granny's Diner, Lily and August met in the hallway of the diner.

"I got your text," Lily said, "But my mom's right there in the diner. We only have a minute before she checks up on me."

"I want to ask her permission to date you. Maybe that will help warm her up to the idea." August said.

"You drive a motor cycle. That's the first thing she'll use against you."

"I wear a helmet-" He covered his mouth.

"What?"

"I wasn't wearing one earlier because I left it at the Charming's loft. I was helping them look for Emma."

"It's been months and still nothing," Lily worried.

"I'll have to pick it up later." He said.

Maleficent came into the hallway and saw them. "Is everything okay Lily?"

"Yeah, we were just talking about Emma." Lily said.

"Oh. Yes, it's such a shame what happened. She's your friend. Both of your friends." Maleficent said.

"We'll find her. One day," Lily said. She went with her mom back to the diner and August watched her leave.

Back at the hospital, Lena went around the hospital replacing dead flowers with fresh ones and greeting the patients. One was a boy with a broken arm. He fell the top of the playground. It was a dare he quickly agreed to. Another patient had a sprained ankle from playing with his sons. One patient she visited had blonde hair and wore green. She had a lovely accent too. She tore a muscle in her arm and wore an arm brace.

"Your injury doesn't seem that bad. I think you can go home," Lena said.

"Thank you for your concern but I'm fine here." Tinkerbelle said.

Lena looked around. "It's a hospital. Not very inviting."

"I actually like it here. The doctors are very nice. And the volunteers. I like the people here." Tink said.

Lena looked confused. "Are you avoiding the other fairies?"

"No," she laughed.

Lena left the room puzzled by her visit.

Across the small town, Maryanne was following Lyra across the street. "Where are we going?"

"Shhh," Lyra said. They walked into an apartment building and climbed up to the familiar top floor. Lyra knocked on the door and smiled when no one answered. Lyra took out a paper clip from inside her pocket and unfolded it. She put each end into the lock and twisted the lock. Lyra opened the door and entered the loft.

"Who lives here?" Maryanne asked.

"Look around. You'll figure it out." Lyra said. "We need to search the place for you know what."

Maryanne lifted her head and started looking around.

Meanwhile Melody was in the basement of the hospital and had come across Nurse Ratchet. She looked down the hall she knew she couldn't reach without being caught. She looked back up the stairs and shook her head.

Henry Mills and Roland Hood parked their bikes in their backyard. Then Roland asked, "What can we do now? I want to visit the Merri men."

"Again? How about we play Mario Kart in my room?" Henry asked with enthusiasm.

Roland gasped with excitement. "Yay!"

Henry smiled and went into the house. They played the video game in his room. Robin and Regina we're glad Henry was distracting Roland but really it was distracting Henry. He couldn't stop thinking about one of the new residents.

Lena went back to the front room of the hospital looking at the basement door. She prepared to Melody to walk out any second.

Inside the loft, Lyra and Maryanne searched the place, moving pillows, books, and furniture around, putting everything back after checking it.

Maryanne looked in the crib and stopped. There was a blue baby blanket, a stuffed white rabbit and a mobile with cloth fishes. Lyra saw it too and looked sad.

Lyra turned around and went upstairs. When she reached the top she sat in the bed and looked around. She saw something that drew her attention. She stood up and went over to it. She was looking a frame with a picture of Emma and Henry inside it. She held the frame and stared at it.

Lyra snapped out of it when she noticed a flashing in her face. She went over to the balcony and looked at Maryanne who was holding a mirror up to the light.

"What?" Lyra mouthed.  
She pointed to the door and gestured Lyra to come down. Lyra did so and Maryanne told her, "Someone's coming. We need to hide."

Lyra looked at the door. Maryanne pulled her, "Hide." Maryanne hid under a table by the front door and Lyra hid behind the curtains just as the door nob turned.

August Booth stepped inside the loft and looked at the door. He looked around the apartment with his eyes and then went over to the counter where his helmet was.

Lyra breathed slowly from behind the curtain while Maryanne held her breath from under the table, not taking her eyes of August. Her heart raced as she watched him grab his helmet and around. "Please don't see me. Please don't see me." She thought to herself. She was almost crying.

August turned around and talked back towards the front door. He turned to the nob and opened it. That's when his eyes noticed something amiss.

He was looking right at Maryanne.


	6. Chapter 6

Descendants 6

Chapter 6

Episode 3b

In the basement of the hospital, Lena had just sneaked in to join Melody who was stuck behind the corner.

"Did you find her?" Lena asked.

"Does it look like I found her?" Melody said. "I don't know how to get passed that nurse."

Lena sighed and looked at the nurse.

"What is your plan now?" Melody asked, irritated.

Lena glared at her, annoyed and then told her their plan.

The two girls walked side be side towards the desk where a stern looking nurse sat behind. Lena hand her hand behind her back.

"Hello nurse," Lena said cheerfully, "I'm a volunteer here and I was told to give these to the patients down here," she held out a plastic sleeve of cookies.

"I'll take those." Nurse Ratchet said.

"But I was told to give these to them, directly." Lena said.

"I can't let you do that. Volunteer or not. Only I can give these inmates any kind of food." The nurse said.

Melody cried, "But-"

"I understand," Lena said, handing the nurse the cookies. Lena put her arm around Melody and they turned to leave.

The nurse looked at the cookies and took one. She took a bite and said, "huh," and took another bite.

"What was the point of that?" Melody asked as they walked away.

Then they heard a thud.

Back at the loft, Maryanne had just got caught by August for breaking in.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her in the middle of the room.

Maryanne was standing across from him. She looked incredibly guilty and nervous.

August folded his arms, "You know the sheriff lives here?"

Maryanne looked at the curtains with her eyes.

"If you don't start talking soon, David is come walking through that door with his wife and son. Then you'll have to explain yourself to all of them." August added.

"I'm not a villain!" Maryanne blurted.

August lowered his arms. "So what were you doing here? Looking for booby traps?"

"Whatever you're thinning, you're wrong." She said. "Not all visitors are bad. Elsa was good and she was a stranger."

August said, "Rumpelstiltskin knew her, or if her. He knew her sister. No one here knows you. I know the book. I've never seen you in it."

"Peasant."

"Peasants don't break in. Peasants don't have a tale that gets told. They fade in the background."

"Isn't there an absurd play about two random characters from Shakespeare?" She asked rhetorically.

"How do you know about Shakespeare?"

"Everyone does. There's a whole section for his plays in the library." Maryanne said.

"Who are you? Why are you here?"

Maryanne glanced over at the curtains.

August noticed and looked over there. "Is someone else here?" He went over towards the curtains.

"No, no," she said.

August looked behind the curtains and Maryanne tensed up and closed her eyes.

Back at the hospital basement, Lena and Melody turned around and saw the nurse passes out on the desk with a cookie in hand.

Lena smiled and picked up the cookies, including the one in the nurse's hand and looked at Melody.

"Now we're in trouble," Melody said.

"She won't remember we were even here," Lena said grabbing the key ring off of the nurse.

"How long will she be out?" Melody asked.

"About two hours. Two bites two hours. So we better not waste time," Lena said.

They unlocked the first door and entered a dull hallway. The room was all gray and there was a man with a sullen face mopping the floor.

They started walking down the hallway and checked the names on the doors. Sydney Glass, Isaac Heller, George. Some of the rooms were empty.

Lena pointed to the name George, "Lyra's never met him."

"Okay?" Melody said.

"Nevermind." Lena said.

They got to the end of the hallway when they found who they were looking for.

"We got her," Lena said pointing to the label that read: M. Zelena.

Meanwhile at the loft, August had just pulled the curtains where Lyra had his. Maryanne prepared for the worst.

"Huh. You're alone after all," August said.

Maryanne opened her eyes and saw for herself. She took a step to the left and looked surprised.

August turned back to Maryanne and repeated, "What are you doing here?"

Maryanne sighed and whined.

Lyra was back in room 404 and called out for the others. She looked around and could tell they've been gone all day. She left the room again in a hurry.

Lena and Melody entered Zelena's room and closed the door behind them.

"Who are you?" Zelena asked looking confused.

Lena smirked at Zelena and said, "We'll be the one's acting questions here." She looked up and down Zelena in disapproval. From her clothes to her belly. Zelena was about 8 months along. "You a despicable woman."

"I though you were going to be asking questions." Zelena shrugged.

"Nothing gets to you, does it? You should be in a real prison and have no contact with that thing inside you." Lena said.

Melody looked over to her, "Lena."

"Why did you do it? To get back at your sister? You got knocked up to get back at someone!? Wait until your in labor hon." Lena said.

Zelena looked at Lena. "Regina? Is that you in disguise?"

"No!" Lena said.

"Well I must say this has been entertaining. It's not very often I have guests over who aren't my sister." Zelena said.

"Oh I'm not done," Lena got closer to Zelena.

As Lena continued to lecture her, Zelena cut her off and said, "You look familiar. Did I curse your father many years ago? In Oz?"

"There is no getting through to you. You have no remorse over what you've done." Lena said.

Melody pulled Lena and whispered in her ear, "What does this have to do with the mission?"

Lena pulled away and looked at Zelena.

Melody looked in Lena's bag and grabbed something. She lunged towards Zelena and said, "cookie?"

Zelena took the cookie and smiled, "My first sweet in weeks. You know I've have the most ridiculous cravings, none of which I've had met. I only get healthy food which is not healthy for the baby."

Lena gagged when Zelena said "baby."

Zelena took a bite out of the cookie and asked, "Can I have another?"

Melody handed her anther. Her arm was reached out for the cookie but her arm fell. She was out.

Lena looked mad as she watched Zelena sleeping.

"Are we done here?" Melody asked, after picking up the cookies.

"Not yet. But for today, yes." Lena said .

August was still waiting on Maryanne to answer him at the loft. The only excuse she could come up with that didn't make her heart race was the truth.

"August, My name is Maryanne and I have a story for you. I guess it all starts with Operation Falcon." She continued to tell him everything about the operation.

Across town, Lily and Maleficent had dinner inside their room at the motel together but Lily was distracted, picking at her food.

"What's wrong?" Maleficent asked her daughter.

Lily put her fork down. "Mom, I have to tell you something."

Maleficent stopped eating and looked at her. "I'm listening."

"I'm not child anymore. I-I have been seeing someone." Lily said.

"August," Maleficent said.

"How did you know?"

"I'm your mother. I know you. And I heard you leaving at night a few times."

Lily smiled. "So you're okay with me dating?"

"Of course, but if we make plans, you better not cancel because suddenly he wants to go on a motorcycle ride."

Lily rolled her eyes. "He has two helmets."

"You've ridden on that contraption?"

Lily smiled as she shook her head.

"And I want to meet him, properly." Maleficent added.

"Okay." Lily said, "how about tomorrow?"

"This all happening so fast."

"Mom." Lily said and then the two laughed together.

The four new arrivals were back in their room that night, tired.

"So you found Zelena," Lyra said.

"Yeah," Lena said, "Sorry it took all day. I guess tomorrow you two can have the whole day out there."

"Yeah," Maryanne agreed, sitting on the bed in her nightgown. The others were standing around the room in their day clothes.

"So were half way there?" Melody thought.

"No. Now we have to wait ten more days and until then, find a way home." Lena said.

"That should be easy." Lyra said.

"This isn't like going to Narnia or wherever you guys have been," Lena said. "We can't use certain objects. Our portal here was one of a kind. Without it..."

"We'll find a way," Lyra said. She looked at Melody. "We're all going home after this is over."

Maryanne got up and walked over to the coffee table where the remote was. She picked up the remote, pressing the "on" button. "How about a movie to end out day?"

The other three joined her at the sofa, crowding together. They scrolled trough the channels until they saw something of interest. They were united for a change.

"Woah," Melody said to Lena, "You have your own movie."


	7. Chapter 7

Descendants 7

Chapter 7

Episode 4a

Henry came downstairs from the two story loft and joined his grandparents for breakfast a the counter. David made scrabbled eggs and sausages. August was at the counter too, enjoying his free breakfast.  
Henry sat at the counter and Mary Margaret gave him his plate. The adults were talking about the new arrivals in Storybrooke. August hadn't mentioned Maryanne's break in.

"I really haven't had much contanct with them." Mary Margaret said.

"Neither have I." David said.

"But I do believe we can trust them." Mary Margaret said.

"Why is everyone still talking about them?" August asked.

"They're the only news around here," Mary Margaret said.

"I wonder if they can help us get my mom back," Henry said.

Everyone looked at him when he said that.

David said, "They don't know any of us. I doubt they could be of assistance. It's not like they have magic."

"But Belle doesn't have magic either or Hook." Henry said. "and they've been helpful to us over the years."

"I feel like they'd be way in over their heads," Mary Margaret said.

David looked at Henry. "Is this about something else? Are you looking for a way to spend time with them?"

Henry looked down. He took another bite of his breakfast.

"Henry has a crush," Mary Margaret smiled.

"Which lovely young lady has caught your eye?" David asked.

Henry paused for a moment. "If I tell you, you're just going to embarrass me."

"Of course we are," David smiled.

Henry sighed and whined. He plate was empty. "I think I'll go to the sorcerer's mansion again after school."

"Is that where you're meeting her?" Mary Margaret asked.

Henry rolled his eyes and got up. When he grabbed his backpack, August went over to him and said, "Be careful."

"What?" Henry asked.

"Around them. They are in a very complicated situation. They may not want you around so closely." August said.  
Henry looked at August, waiting for him to say more, but he didn't.

*title scene*

The four girls in room 404 ate their breakfast at the diner for a change that morning.

"What happened to one of us has to be in the room?" Maryanne asked.

"The townsfolk need to see us all out in public, or they'll start to think we're vampires," Lena said.

"Or fairies," Melody said.

"What?" Lena asked.

"You know. Thumbelina. like in the movie." Melody said.

"Oh please, that movie was incredibly inaccurate." Lena said.

"So we're just going to hang out here until the big day?" Lyra asked.

"Yep. Eight more days. And while we 'hang' we need to find a way back." Lena said.

"You see is this a conversation we should be having behind closed doors," Lyra said.

"We have nothing to hide," Lena played.

Maryanne looked down at her plate.

Melody sat back, looking defeated. Lyra nodded at her in assurance.

"We need clothes," Maryanne said.

The others looked at her.

"You see what everyone else is wearing? We need to blend in." Maryanne said.

"And that hair doesn't help," Lyra teased Lena.

The four girls started walking down the sidewalk towards a clothing store.

"I heard Mr. Gold would have some woman's clothes too," Lyra said.

"Shut up," Lena said.

"What?" Lyra said.

"We're going to a real clothing store." Lena said.

Melody and Maryanne walked side by side two steps behind Lena and Lyra.

Melody said, "I think we should find a way out of this."

"What are on about now?" Maryanne asked.

"You and I both know we're here for different reasons than they are." Melody said.

Maryanne looked at her and stooped walking.

Lena turned back, "What are you doing?"

Maryanne stared at the cement. "I think I know where we can find a portal."

"Where?" Lena asked.

"In the woods. I saw a well. And it was glowing at the bottom." Maryanne said.

Melody looked guilty as Lena smiled, "Yes that's it. We can go look after we're done shopping."

"Or I can go," Maryanne said, "And you can go shopping."

"I can't let you go out alone," Lena said.

"Then I'll go with her," Melody jumped in.

Lyra looked at Melody. "You need clothes that fit you."

"I've gotten used to wearing yours," Melody said. She went over to Maryanne and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Okay. I'll meet you back at the room." Lena said.

Lyra and Lena walked into the clothing store together when a thought occurred to Lyra. "How do you know where this store is?"

"We've been scoping this town for the passed six days," Lena said.

"You remember," Lyra said. "You remember being her before."

"Shush," Lena warned as an employee came towards them. It was Lily.

"You work here?" Lyra asked.

"Yeah. I had to get s job somewhere if I was going to live here." Lily said.

Lena and Lyra smiled at her casually.

Maryanne and Melody ran across the street to a corner where they separated, going in opposite directions.

Melody went over to the school and heard some laughter. She entered the Storybrooke elementary school, which connected to the middle and high school.

In the clothing store, Lena and Lyra tried on various clothes in the changing rooms that resembled bathroom stalls. Lena had a few dresses on the rack whereas Lyra had jeans and cool shirts.

"Are we still getting clothes for Melody and Mary?" Lena asked.

"I think we should," Lyra said.

Lena looked at a dress she was trying on. It was light green and made of cotton with thin straps. She turned around and looked at from the back. A scar on her shoulder was visible.

"Do you think Mr. Gold might have a green ring? Or is it yellow?" Lyra asked from the other stall beside hers.

"What?" Lena asked. She tried on another outfit.

"The ring that takes you to 'the wood between turn world's?'" Lyra dramatically said.

"How do you know about that place?" Lena asked.

"Maryanne told me."

"The rings wouldn't get us home."

"Are you sure?"

"What about a portal to get to our portal?" Lena said.

"Huh?"

"Or portal, the one we used to get here, it's-"

"Back in our land." Lyra said.

"Not necessarily. He could have gone back."

"Still we don't have any means of realm jumping, unless you want to try the rings?" Lyra played.

"What is with you wanting to go see him?"

"I thought you might want to have a dear old visit with the man who-""

"Don't you dare! Are you trying to get us caught?"

"Caught for what?" Lyra laughed.

"You know what I mean." Lena said, annoyed.

Lyra smiled and grabbed another shirt off the rack in the dressing room.

Maryanne went to the library and cracked the door open. When she heard a lot of talking, she paused. She peeked inside to see a group of people sitting around a table with books. Mary Margaret, David, Regina, and Belle were among the group, along with a man who had a hook for a hand.

"We've been looking in these blasted books for months and we're not any closer to bringing Emma home," Killian said.

"We need to be patient," Belle said.

"No!" Killian said. "Every second we're here she's out there alone fighting the darkness."

Maryanne closed the door before she could be seen, thinking of another plan.

Meanwhile, Melody was inside the school looking around. She say the playground through the windows, looking longingly at it. There were money bars, swings, a few beams, and a slide.

Down the halls, she heard laughter and giggling from the children in their classroom. She saw student invested in learning, through the windows.  
She saw one room that was smaller than the classrooms. There was a desk and two people inside the room. The door said, "Principal Nolan." A woman with blond hair was inside along with a handsome man carrying basketballs.

When Melody looked away she found someone watching her a few yards away. The Sheriff's wife.

Lena and Lyra paid for their clothes using Enchanted Forest money, which the cashier accepted. The two grabbed their bags, heading for the door, when they noticed the customer in the store; A certain green fairy.

After leaving the store, Lena said, "That's Tinkerbelle."

"Really?" Lyra asked.

"She was at the hospital when I volunteered."

"Is she okay?"

"That's the thing, she had a minor injury but wanted to stay there."

"To be around that Doctor." Lyra blurted in realization.

"What?"

"Doctor Franken-who ever. Him! Trust me, he likes her too." Lyra said.

"How could you know that?"

"Because I've met him before."

"Then why aren't they together?" Lena asked as they walked down the hall of the motel and entered their room. They dropped their bags and Lena grabbed an outfit to put on. It was a casual flowery dress. She had matching flats to go with it.

"Fairy rule?" Lyra asked.

"But Grumpy and Nova, I mean Leroy and what's her name here?" Lena asked.

"I don't know."

"Astrid. That's it. They're together..." Lena's face flushed.

"What?"

"I saw them the other day. They weren't together."

"Okay?"

"They're supposed to be."

"Then they will, give them time."

"Time! They're supposed to be together but they're not because...of us." Lena out her hand on her forehead.

"What?"

"They were supposed to be dating by now but since we came, Leroy has been obsessed with their latest gossip, us. We distracted him." Lena said.

"But we can fix that. When we leave, they will go back to as they were." Lyra said.

"You don't know that."

Lyra placed her hands on Lena's arms. "Alright. We have time to work this out. Now let's go back out there and help two people fall in love."

Meanwhile, Maryanne was standing outside a mansion that wasn't Regina's.

Henry saw Lena at the diner when he entered, and sat down across from her. Sitting next to her, Lyra lifted her eyebrow at him.

"Can I help you?" Lyra said.

"Hi Lena," Henry said, oblivious.

Lyra blinked, looking at how Henry was looking at Lena.

"Hey Henry," Lena said. "How are you?"

"Great." He smiled.

Lena waited for him to say more but he didn't. "Okay," she said as it got awkward.

"Storybrooke is great too," Henry said. "Uh, have you seen the Internet?"

"No." Lena said. "This is Lyra. I'm not sure if I introduced you two before."

Henry noticed Lyra sitting next to Lena. "Hi Lyra. I'm Henry."

"Yeah," Lyra said. She sat up strait, eyeing Henry. "You're about our age."

"Yes, I'm 15," he said.

Lyra smiled. "This is too good."

"What?" Henry asked. Lena looked at her too.

"Oh nothing. I tell you it's moments like these that I just love magic." Lyra said.

"Magic?" Henry asked.

"You know, how we got here to Storybrooke." Lyra said. She lit up as she spoke, "Oh my gosh, you don't know magic. You haven't been taught yet."

Lena looked at her, very seriously.

"What do you mean 'yet'?" Henry asked.

"Well you haven't yet, have you?" Lena quickly said. "I mean, you could learn magic if you wanted to but you haven't."

Henry nodded slowly.

"Lyra," Lena said, "I think you should go check up on Mary and Melody."

"Sure," Lyra stood up and looked at Lena and Henry. She laughed as she left the room and put her hands up as if praising the lord.

Across the diner, at the counter, Leroy saw the exchange. He looked over at Henry and Lena and narrowed his eyes.

Maryanne enter the mansion through the window, nearly falling over as she came inside. She stood strait and scoped out the room. There was a wooden desk, several shelves with books and binders, a rug, and a few portraits hung up.  
Maryanne slowly opened the door and peeked through. Down the hall, she didn't see or hear anything, so she crept out and walked down the hall to the first room and quickly closed the door behind her.

When she turned around, she found herself surrounded by hats. There were hats in the shelves all across the wall. There were supplies to make hats too. Maryanne went up to the closest hat to her and picked it up.  
"That won't work," A voice said.

Maryanne gasped and dropped the hat.  
She looked up at the doorway where she saw a man with one hand on the door and a pair of scissors in the other.


	8. Chapter 8

Descendants Chapter 8

Episode 4b

Inside Jefferson's mansion, Maryanne had just been caught sneaking around by the home owner himself.

"What are you doing here?" Jefferson asked, holding a pair of scissors in one hand.

Maryanne started at the weapon, assuming the worst.

Jefferson clipped the scissors together and lowered his arm. "Well? So I need to call the sheriff?"

"No no. Please don't do that. Unless the other option is killing me then by all means call the sheriff." Maryanne said.

"What?" He looked down at his hand, "Oh. I was making a hat for a customer."

"Customer?"

"Yes. My little hat shop. Not my favorite thing to do but it pays the bills. Anyway, back to you."

"I was looking for your hat."

Jefferson gestured the room. "You'll have to be a little more specific."

"Your magic hat. The one that can take you to other worlds." Maryanne said.

"What's your name?"

"Maryanne."

"Well Maryanne, that hat was burned a while ago. Destroyed."

Maryanne shlumped.

"Why do want it?"

Maryanne told him and she she finished, someone with light feet came down the hallway. "Papa?"

"Grace," he turned to his daughter.

Maryanne stood up strait.

Grace saw Maryanne and looked confused. "Who's this?"

"Maryanne." She introduced herself.

"A customer," Jefferson said. "I though it you staying after school? The play."

"Rehearsal ended early. Everyone is too busy talking about Emma and our new residents and everything." Grace said.

"But the play is a distraction from the Emma disappearance and should be for everything else." Jefferson said.

"Well our Romeo didn't show up." Grace said.

"You'd think Henry would be be most committed." Jefferson said.

"Why would he?" Grace asked. "I had to convince him to do it in the first place."

Maryanne listened as the conversation went on.

Back inside Granny's diner, Lena and Henry sat across each other at the booth. Ruby came by and served them each the shake they ordered.

Still at the counter, Leroy saw them. He wiped his face with a napkin and tossed on his half eaten plate. Granny looked at him. Leroy got off the stool and left the diner.

Outside, Lyra saw Leroy talking to the other minors. She got closer and overheard him say, "Henry is dating of the them. The leader."

Lyra walked quickly passed them and ran off across the street.

Inside the school, Melody walked over to Mary Margaret who caught her lurking around.

"What your name again?" Mary Margaret asked her.

"Melody."

"That's a pretty name."

Melody looked away.

"What are you doing here?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Just looking. It's allowed. There's no one here to stop me from coming in."

"So you're enrolling."

"No. I mean maybe."

"Then you'll have talk to Kathryn. Ms. Nolan. She should really change her last name."

"I was just curious. I've never been to a school like this."

"Yeah schools in the enchanted forest are a little more " _Little House on the Prairie_."

Melody tilted her head.

"It's a show on TV. Anyway she's just in there," she pointed to the door.

"Okay." Melody smiled fakely. She went over the door and looked back. Mary Margaret was gone. Melody smiled and walked down the hall, out of the school.

Back outside, Lyra ran into the church where she found a few nuns looking at her. Lyra took a step back and closed the door. She looked at each of the nuns who looked back a her.

"How can I help you?" One nun asked from behind Lyra.

Lyra jumped and turned around. "I'm looking for someone."

"Who would that be?" Mother Superior asked.

Lyra leaned to the side, over the woman and saw who she was looking for. "Found her," she walked towards the woman by the flowers. "Astrid."

She looked at Lyra, puzzled. "Yes?"

"You have to come with me-wait that sounds bad- I need you help." Lyra said quickly.

"Okay," Astrid said, unsure.

Lyra used gestures to get her to hurry up out of the door.

Lyra led Astrid back to Granny's.

"What are we doing here?" Astrid asked.

Lyra looked around. She heard Leroy's voice and followed it. He mentioned Henry and Lena. He was around the corner talking to Archie.

"There he is," Lyra said to Astrid.

"Leroy? Why did you take me here?" Astrid looked scared.

"Leroy," Lyra called.

He turned to the side and looked at Astrid. Lyra gently grabbed Astrid's wrist and pulled her over to Leroy. Lyra grabbed Leroy's wrist and made them hold hands.  
"So you left the church?" Leroy asked.

"Just for a few minutes." Astrid said.

"Of course. They got you on a very short leash."

She looked down. "What are you doing out here?"

"What I do best."

She looked at him and at Archie. "Gossipping doesn't make you happy."

"It's all I got." Leroy said.

Astrid grabbed his other hand. "Drop all this, please."

"And do what?"

She paused, still holding his hands.

Lyra stepped forward and said, "Do you take him to be your husband, to have and to hold.."

Astrid smiled and laughed and Leroy gave a smile too.

"Do you?" Leroy asked.

"Are you asking me..." Astrid said.

"Marry me." Leroy said.

Astrid's eyes filled with tears and then she nodded. "Yes."

"I can preform the ceremony," Archie chimed in.

Lyra looked at him and tilted her head.

"Archie Hopper," he introduced himself. His dog got up on his back legs.

"The cricket," Lyra whispered. "Nice to meet you. I'm Lyra." She looked him and smiled like she had an idea.

A few blocks away, Melody went over to the docs at the edge of town. She went over to the railing and looked out. The wind blew her hair back. She was unaware that someone else was there. They came towards her, holding a flask in hand.

"Beautiful view, isn't it," he said.

Melody kept looking forward. "It all looks the same to me." She smelled the alcohol and turned towards him. She looked up to see who it was. Her eyes went wide instantly.

"What? I can drink," he said.

She looked down at his hand or rather his hook and laughed nervously.

"I see my reputation precedes." Killian Jones said. "Now if you don't mind I'd rather be alone."

"Then go on your ship and be alone." Melody said.

"Why are you out here?"

"That's my business."

Killian smiled like he was pissed. "Please go."

"What's your problem? Oh right the alcohol."

"That's _my_ business."

Melody didn't move. Her feet remained on the ground.

Killian took another sip from his flask and said, "If you don't move, I'll throw you in the water."

Melody smirked at him and stepped back. "You're a butt," she said before walking away.

Mary returned back to the motel alone and disappointed. Soon after Melody returned and then Lena, then Lyra.

"How was the well?" Lena asked casually.

"Oh. It was ruined. Can't use it," Maryanne said.

"Hey Lena," Lyra said, "How was your date?"

"Shut up," Lena said.

"What is she talking about?" Maryanne asked.

"Let's get back to Operation Falcon." Lena said, "Any progress?"

Maryanne looked down and Melody looked away. Lyra stepped towards Lena. "I took care of Grumpy and Nova. They're back to together."

"That is a relief," Lena said.

"Yeah, I thought you were supposed to be 'the new savior.'" Lyra teased.

Lena folded her arms.

"I saw Snow White," Melody said. "And this woman named Kathryn Nolan and she was with a sport teacher."

"Abigail and Fredrick," Lena smiled.

"You know what's funny?" Melody said.

"What?" Lena asked.

"You and Henry?" Lyra asked. Lena nudged her.

"The savior is supposed to bring back the happy endings yet with her gone, so many people get theirs." Melons said.

"Oh please," Lena said, "Happy endings are more complex than just being with a man."

"Sometimes. And sometimes not," Maryanne said.

"And sometimes people have to find a new happy ending," Lyra said.

Lena glared at Lyra, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Lyra looked up. "Oh. Nothing. I didn't mean-"

"So Tink and Whale," Maryanne changed the subject.

"I think we should let it alone." Lena said.

"What? Why?" Lyra asked.

"They can't be together." Lena said. "They're not part of it. We have to stick to the mission. We cannot fail. There too much at stake. We have to find that portal."

"Oh course," Lyra said. "After all, we are family."

**** Next week, the backstories start!


	9. Chapter 9

Descendant Chapter 9

Episode 5a

 _Flashback:_ Maryanne was enjoying her tea with her parents outside their cottage. The table was set with lovely china and sweet smelling treats. They were all wearing 1880s style clothing. And they all had accents.

Maryanne wondered into the field to pick flowers afterward. She giggled and her parents watched from a distance as they put cleaned up the table.

She heard some rusting in the field and followed it. "Jack." she called for what she assumed was a rabbit. "Fluffles." she skipped over to it. Maryanne stopped in her tracks when she caught up to the animal. It was a rabbit, but not one like she had ever seen before. He wore a suit and stood on two legs and wore glasses!

The rabbit looked at her and said, "Hello. I'm sure you've heard of me. The stories your parents have told you. About Wonderland. It's all true."

Maryanne's eyes lit up.

Maryanne's mother, Alice looked outside their window and saw Maryanne and tall white ears.

The White Rabbit looked at her and asked, "Would you like to see for yourself?"

Maryanne smiled and nodded.

The four occupants of Room 404 got off to a slow start on a Saturday morning. Melody didn't want to get up. Lena slept through the alarm. Lyra kept falling back asleep. Maryanne slept in, waking up when everyone else did.

The four finally got up and dressed for the new day. Lena wore a tortoise shirt with a matching skirt and white kapri leggings. Lena wore black jeans and "nightmare before Christmas" shirt. Maryanne changed into a light colored dress. Melody wore long shorts and a Kingdom Hearts shirt.

"So it think today Lyra and I can go to the-" Lena said. The four girls were all gathered around the room.

"Why are we still doing this?" Maryanne asked.

"What do you mean?" Lena asked.

"I think we should split up." Maryanne said.

"That's what we're doing," Lena said.

"I mean by ourselves." Maryanne said.

Lena looked offended, while Melody nodded and Lyra smiled.

"I think we'd get more done," Lyra said.

"Yeah," Melody said.

"You all want to go off on your own?" Lena said.

Lyra lifted her arms and said, "Operation Falcon."

Lena sighed, lowering her shoulders.

*title scene *

Maryanne ate her breakfast at the diner by herself. Leroy wasn't there to gossip about it.

Ruby came by Maryanne and asked, "How are you enjoying your meal?"

"These pancakes are amazing!" Maryanne lit up.

Ruby smiled, "Yeah a lot of people say that. We don't have such delicacies in the Enchanted Forest."

Maryanne took another bite of her food.

"So where are the rest of your friends?" Ruby asked with her hand on the other booth.

"They're around town. Probably going to visit the pawnbroker to cash in our old money." Maryanne said.

August and Lily came into the diner together and sat at a booth.

Ruby left Maryanne and went over to her other customers.

 _Flashback:_ Maryanne landed in Wonderland with the White Rabbit. She looked around the forestry setting and noticed the small wagon near them. The door was left ajar, so Maryanne opened it and peeked inside where she found a small room. There was bed, some empty baskets and cages, and a pink dress hung up. It had a corset with it.

"This is where I was trapped," the White Rabbit said, looking at the cage.

"Oh," Maryanne stepped back.

"This is where the Red Queen lived." He told her.

"A queen lived here?"

"Before she was a queen."

"Oh yeah, it's starting to come back to me. In the story, you live in a tree."

"Well, yes." He smiled.

"And you have a family."

"Yes."

"Could I meet them?"

"Sure. Isn't there anything else you would like to do first? You're in Wonderland."

Maryanne thought for a few moments and smiled, "I want to try their cake."

The rabbit led her to a small hovel where here he fetched her a cake. She took a small bite and said, "Hm, it's really good." Abruptly she felt an odd sensation across her body as she grew 15 feet taller. She clothes stretched with her. "Whoa. She cautiously took a step and said, "I could walk a mile with a just a few steps." She looked down, "Ooh, can we go to that castle over there?" After a few seconds she looked back, "rabbit? Oh right, you're way back there."

The rabbit said something but it sounded all squeaky and unarticulated. Maryanne knelt down and listed closely. She still couldn't understand him. Then she saw him holding a small bottle. She drank it, and returned back to her regular size.

"Can we go to the castle?" Maryanne asked, "I saw it when I was tall. It looked so close."

The White Rabbit said, "It's not like we could explore the castle. The guards wouldn't let us in. Wouldn't you rather be small and slide down a tea pot or something?"

Maryanne shrugged, "Alright."

She drank a liquid and shrank to about six inches. She clothes shrank with her. They were at the rabbit's house when they did this. He had an empty pot of tea out and place her inside. "Weee!" She cheered. His wife came out of their home and talked to him.

Maryanne called him and asked, "Rabbit, can you go to other lands? I mean besides Wonderland and England?"

"He can go anywhere," his wife said, "Any realm and any time."

"Really?" she said, still small and in the tea pot."

He smiled and his wife and agreed. "Is there somewhere in particular you would like to go?"

"I have a few places in mind. But first, I would like to try a Wonderland outfit," she beamed.

 _Flashback continued:_ The White Rabbit took Maryanne to a number of worlds. Wearing a long pale shirt, dark pink leather vest with dark leggings, and short black boots, Maryanne ventured into each of these worlds, full of excitement. The two of them visited a circus where she got see an adorable elephant with big ears, and a world full of flappers.

"What's with their dresses?" Maryanne asked.

"I'm sure they could say the same about you." The rabbit hid from view.

"I think I'm ready for a new world now," she said.

The rabbit led her around the corner and dug a hole. They jumped inside and the hole closed on that end.

 _Flashback continued:_ Maryanne climbed out of the hole he made and looked around her new setting. "You took me back home?"

"I don't want your parents to worry. You were only gone a few hours." He said.

"But I want more adventures, rabbit," she said.

"You will. But not all at once." He said before making a new hole and returning to his home.

"Mary!" her father, Cyrus called, "You're back!" He ran up to her and hugged her.

Alice came running outside just behind him. "How was your adventure honey?"

"Oh mother, it was incredible. I ate that growing cake. It's really sweet. I wanted to eat the whole piece but then I'd be too tall for Wonderland. And I shrank to the side of a glass, and I even got to see other worlds. I went to a circus!" Maryanne told them. She was still in her new outfit.

"Sounds wonderful," Alice smiled. "How is rabbit?"

They started walking back into the house and they talked.

"He's great. Still living a tree with his family. Why does he wear those glasses? He's a rabbit." Maryanne said.

In Storybrooke, Henry and Roland were in his room at the Mayor's Mansion playing. First they played card games then Roland watched Henry play "Kingdom Hearts 2." Roland kept pointing out things for Henry to get and asking him where his dad was in the game.

"Robin Hood isn't in this game." Henry told him.

"Well I saw Jack Sparrow and he isn't even real." Roland said.

Henry smiled at his step-brother and got back to the game.

Mr. Gold's shop had the "closed" sign in the door. Lena grabbed the nob and waited a second. She opened the door and entered the shop.

To Lena's surprise, she wasn't alone. "Melody, what are you doing in here? How did you get in?"

"The backdoor was unlocked." Melody said from behind the left counter. "And I'm looking for a portal. He has to have something here."

"Okay," Lena said, going over to the painting on the wall in front of her. She put the painting down, revealing the safe behind it. The keys were i the safe and Lena laughed to herself.

"I have to get back to my family." Melody said.

"Yeah yeah, we know." Lena sighed.

"It's more than that. I have to apologize to them. For everything..." Melody said.

"What is the point in having a safe if you just leave the keys in the thing," Melody said.

"You make this too easy," Lena said quietly, turning the key. She opened the door and started taking things out of the safe, one by one. The first thing was an old shall. Lena grabbed it and felt it on her hands. She slowly put it down and took out several little potion bottles.

"What's this?" Melody held up a double candle. There was a wick on both ends. One side was white and the other was black.

Lena's eyes widened. "Put that down!" She whispered.

"What does it do?" Melody asked.

"Kills people." Lena said. She turned back to the safe and took out a bottle with a purple substance inside that glowed when she picked up the bottle. "True love," she held the bottle to her chest.

"What did you say?" Melody said. She was on the other side of the counter, looking into the glass counter.

"This is true love in a bottle." Lena showed her. "It's supposed to be extremely rare. Well it was a long time age. Now it's quite common."

"Okay?"  
"But still very powerful." Lena held the bottle up above her.  
Melody looked up and saw something from across the room that got her attention. "He's coming." She saw him from the window.  
Lena quickly put everything back in the safe and put the painting over it. Melody helped. Lena looked at the front door from across the room and locked it. By the time he unlocked the door to his shop, the girls had moved into the next room.  
In the storage room, they sat against all the random objects in the room. One caught Lena's eye and she picked it up. "Oh my God."  
"What is that?" Melody asked.  
"I've heard tales about this. It seems harmless but many people have felt it's pain."  
"What does it do?"  
"Oh it's not magic. It's just a common cane," she held Mr. Gold's cane in her hands. "Used to beat the crap out of numerous people."  
"Killian was one," Melody said.  
"Yes, and..." Lena trailed off.

Melody had a thought, ""When I go back, I'll finally meet my grandpa."

Lena looked at her, "I need to see someone..."  
They heard the cling from the cash register in the other room, reminding them how close the shop owner was.  
"What does Operation Falcon mean to you?" Lena asked.  
"What?"  
"I know you're not here with us. You don't even really know why we're here. So what does this operation mean to you?" Lena asked.  
"I will help you find whatever it is you need so that I can get home as soon as I can." Melody said. She stood up and walked over to the back door.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Leaving," Melody said as if it was obvious.  
"You're gonna leave me behind?"  
"You will be fine. You have an advantage." Melody said. She opens the back door quietly and slowly and left the shop.

Lyra went into the forest and found the old abandoned ice cream truck. The lock was broken so she just walked inside the back. "It's a good thing no one in town cleans up loose ends," she said. Lyra moved over to the front seat of the vehicle and looked for keys. She pulled down the visor and commented, "Well that's where they are in the movies."

Maryanne stood outside the library, gingerly touching the door nob.

 _Flashback:_ A loud explosion woke up Maryanne a few weeks later. She got up and quickly changed into her new "Wonderland/Adventure outfit." Maryanne ran outside and joined the rabbit in another adventure in realm jumping.

This world looked parallel to her own. It was daytime in this world. They walked around in full view.

"Aren't you worried about being seen?" Maryanne asked the rabbit.

"No," he said simply.

In the distance, there was a lighthouse. Maryanne noticed and asked, "Where are we?"

"This way," he led her around the corner.

The two walked several blocks across the small island town. People started looking at Maryanne and giving her weird looks. Some people were pointing.

"Rabbit, what is going on here?"

"Trust me," he said.

They walked up to the lighthouse and Maryanne knocked on the door.

An old man answered the door, "Yes, who are you?"

"Oh you must be from a friend from school," a woman said behind the old man, opening the door. "Come on in. Pete is upstairs."

Maryanne looked at the rabbit who nodded and assured her. She and the rabbit walked passed with no judgments. The woman and the old man didn't even seem to notice the rabbit.

She walked up the narrow spiral staircase and asked rabbit, "Who is Pete?"

"Just talk to him," he told her.

Maryanne found a boy about her age with long brown hair outside on the railing of the lighthouse. Maryanne opened the door and he turned around and gave a confused look.

"Are you from school? Sorry about the commotion in class today." He said.

"That...okay," she tried. "Uh, my name's Maryanne."

He nodded. "What did you come here for?"

"Uh...Tell me more about that commotion in class." she said.

"It wasn't my fault. Elliot was mad that I couldn't play with him today so he acted out."

"In what way?"

"You saw it. He rang the recess bell. He made a hole in the wall. Well, that was because the teacher was going to whip me."

"Whoa. Is Elliot your brother?"

"He's my dragon."

"What? A dragon?"

"I know. Everyone tells me I'm crazy. But he's real." Pete looked out on the railing.

Maryanne looked out too, standing beside him. "Where is Elliot?"

"On time out," he said.

Maryanne smiled, "Aw. I'd like to see him."

Pete looked at her, skeptical. He called Elliot a few times and waited. Maryanne looked around. When her head was turned, Pete said, "Eh, hem." Maryanne turned back and saw a brightly colored dragon. He was green with pink spots and he was about 40 feet long.

Maryanne smiled with her mouth open. "Hi Elliot."

Pete looked at Elliot and back to her. "You can actually see him?"

She nodded.

"But no can see him. Not even Nora. She says she does but I know she thinks it's a game." Pete said.

"Maybe that's because I'm a child."

"No, no one else in school can see him."

"Maybe I'm special," she played.

"Maybe," Pete smiled at her.

Maryanne realized why no one had noticed the White Rabbit. In this world, he's imaginary or whatever Elliot is to Pete. "I have own Elliot as well. Rabbit?" She called him.

He opened the door and came out into view. Pete looked at the rabbit and nodded.

"Hello," rabbit said.  
"He talks too!" Pete smiled.  
Maryanne giggled and Pete followed.

Back in the present, Maryanne was inside the library. She saw someone a few isles down and quickly went over to them, to see who it was. Down the isle, holding a novel and looking for something else on the higher shelves, was Will Scarlett.

Lena was back outside and power walking down Main Street. Archie noticed her as he walked his dog. She came to a halt just outside the flower shop "Game of Thrones."

She enters the shop reluctantly. The strong aroma of flowers filled the room. Lena sniffed as she walked deeper into the shop.

"Your order is on the counter," a man with an accent said from the back room.

"I'm not here for that." Lena said.

Moe French, the owner came out into the main store room.

Lena sneezed. "I just wanted to see something."

"Yeah, what's that?" Moe asked.

She looked at Moe's face as if she was studying it.

Moe leaned away from her.

Lena said, "I've never met you. I never got a chance. I hardly heard any great stories about you. The way you treated your own daughter. Your hatred for the man she loves, which I never understood. Even if you were around I'm not sure they would let you in our lives."

Lena was back outside in mainstreet. As she passed by the diner, Henry ran out and greeted her.

"Hi Lena," he said.

"Hi Henry," she said back.

"I was thinking about something your friend said yesterday," Henry said, "And how her name isn't familiar."

Lena shifted her footing tried to not look scared. "Oh?"

"Is she a magic being?"

"What are you talking about Henry?"

"Your friend with the blonde-ish hair. Is she like a seer?"

Lena looked at her feet, thinking.

"Don't worry. I won't tell my grandpa. I know having magic in this town can be seen as a threat but I don't believe you are here to cause any harm." He smiled.

Lena looked up, "Yes. She's a seer. That's why she talks like she knows something."

"Awesome," Henry said.

They started walking down the street in the opposite direction of the pawnshop.

"So you know about the future too? I mean she's told you stuff." Henry said.

"Yeah." Lena said.

"So can you tell me anything?"

"Knowing about your own future can be bad."

"You can't tell me anything?"

Lena looked at Henry. "Emma will be fine."

"Can you be a little more specific? When do we find her? Where is she? How long is she the dark one?"

Lena looked stressed. "I can't tell you all that. You know I don't have all the answers."

Henry took a step back. "I'm sorry. Can you answer me something though? Why come to Storybrooke? Was something bad going to happen in the Enchanted Forest?"

"Something bad did happen." Lena whispered but Henry heard her.

"I'm heading over to the sorcerer's mansion. Do you want to go with me?" Henry offered.

Lena looked forward. "Yeah." She grinned.

 _Flashback:_ The four of them (Maryanne, Pete, Elliot, and rabbit) walked over to Elliot's cave together as the sun set.

"I always thought I was alone. That's why Elliot found me. But then he made things worse when I showed up here. He's a big dragon and he caused some distraction in town," Pete explained.

"I'm sorry you don't have anyone else. My parents know of Rabbit. They know him. They've known him for a while. They know firsthand of all my adventures." Maryanne told him.

"Adventures?" Pete asked.

"I've been traveling with the rabbit. I'm away from home. They live far away from here."

"So you won't be staying long?" Pete asked.

"I don't think so. Rabbit has a family that needs him too."

"Will I at least see you at school tomorrow?"

"Oh Pete, I'm sorry. I can't. But maybe I can come back soon. Keep an eye out for us."

"I will," he promised. A few seconds later he added, "Maryanne, are you real?"

She laughed, "Oh course I am."

Inside the library, Maryanne saw Will from the next isle over. She slowly moved down her isle while keeping her eye on Will. When she rescue the end of the isle, she noticed sow one was right next to her.

"We need to talk," Belle said.

Back in the ice cream truck, Lyra opened up a cooler where she found pictures an articles about their missing resident, the former savior. Lyra picked up the article and read it. Then she looked at the other stuff in the cooler. Her file was missing, with art projects inside. "She must have kept it when she found it. It's at the loft."

When Lyra turned around to leave she saw something that made her gasp.

Roland was outside the truck looking at Lyra.

"Don't kids ever stay inside anymore?" Lyra said.

"You're not supposed to be here," Roland said.

Lyra folded her arms and shifted herself to one side.

Lyra got a closer look at the boy. "Oh my God. Roland?"

"Who are you?"

Lyra laughed, "You're so small."

"Hey!"

Lyra sat down, criss-cross in the truck, meeting Roland's eyes. "How are you?"

"Good." He answered. "Who are you?"

"I'm a friend." Lyra said. "...And I miss you."

"I've never seen you before. Hey aren't you one of the new girls?"

Lyra gave him a side smile. "I am."

Lena and Henry walked about a mile to the sorcerer' mansion, talking the whole way there. He opened to door for her and they walked into the exquisite house. In the main room, there was a door in the middle of the room.

"What is that?" Lena asked.

"It's a magic door," Henry said. Lena gave him a look. "No really. It's a portal to any world. Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff left through there back to their home."  
Lena hid her smile. "Wow. Didn't j is there was a door. I thought realm jumping was difficult."

"It was once. Now there's this convenient door." He said.

"Yeah. Are there any other means of going to other worlds?"

"You're not thinking about leaving are you?"

"I'm only curious." She said.

"Come on," he gestured her to the next room. She followed him as he slid the doors open.

Lena's mouth opened as she entered the room. There was a chandelier in the center hanging above them. A phonograph stood against the wall.

"This way," Henry stood at the door across the room.

Lena spun around the room admiring every detail. She looked back a Henry and left the room with him, taking in one last look at the ballroom.

Henry led her down the hall, to a seemingly dead end. On the wall were two sconces. He pulled one down and the wall moved.

Inside the secret room, there were shelves and shelves of books. Lena smiled at the room and Henry smiled back at her.

 _Flashback:_ Maryanne was at home reading quietly. Her mother was sewing in the kitchen and her father was out. There was an exploding noise and Maryanne sat up. She looked to her mother who nodded, allowing her to go. Maryanne changed into her adventure clothes and ran outside to meet the White Rabbit. He dug a hole and they jumped through together.

They landed in a snowy world. Rabbit explained that they were in a world cursed by a witch. Maryanne eagerly wanted to help.

"Are you sure you what to? This is a huge risk," rabbit warned her.

"I loved helping Pete out. Helping realize that he's not alone. I want to help more people." Maryanne said.

"This isn't like talking to a kid. It's battling a sorceress to save an entire world!" He said.

"I know that! And I am capable of saving them."

They came across a few statues of animals and rabbit told her they were once real animals that the witch turned to stone.

"The witch is medusa?" Maryanne thought.

"No. She's-her Magic comes from her wand." Rabbit said.

They walked in the cold and thick snow until they found a small house with the latched to door removed. Inside the home they found the whole place turned over and a note.

"He was taken by the secret police?" She asked.

"The witch's wolves."

They climbed deeper into the forest until they saw something in the fog. Maryanne and rabbit ducked down and hid behind a tree.

A minute later, the figure found them. Maryanne screamed for a second, until she saw it was a human and that he wasn't going to hurt her. He extended his arm out to her and she took it. He was tall and about 16 years of age. He had sandy hair parted in the middle.

"Pevensies come quick, there's another daughter of Eve here," a beaver said coming over to them.

"Daughter of Eve?" Maryanne asked.

"I'm Peter," the tall boy said.

"Maryanne."

"You can call me rabbit."

Two girls came over to them and another beaver. One girl was taller with lovely dark curls and the other was about Maryanne's age, if not younger with short light brown hair.

"I'm Susan Pevensie."

"Lucy."

"My, my," the female beaver said, "This was not in the professy."

The beaver and the Pevensies explained how they were in their way to Aslan's camp to save their brother Edmund. Lucy shared that she was the first one to find Narnia, the name of this land, in the wardrobe.

Maryanne told them about her land and the Pevensies said they were from England as well, but the country was a war.

"No it's not," Maryanne said.

"Yes it is," Susan said, "It's so bad we can't stay at home anymore. We were sent away to the countryside."

"It was all over the newsreels," Peter added.

"What's a newsreel?" Maryanne asked.

They realized they were from different times and talked about their worlds briefly. It helped distract the Pevensie's from their worry over their brother.

The seven of them walked several miles through the forest to the Frozen River, where they encountered the secret police. It was a close call but the melting ice was their saving grace.

By the time they reached Aslan's camp, the snow was all melted and sun shined on them. Everyone in the camp looked at them as they walked by. Aslan's welcomed them all.

A centaur standing closest to Aslan said, "There is a third daughter of Eve?"

"I'm not related to them," Maryanne said, "But I would like to help."

Aslan nodded slowly once.

They slept in separate tents that night. Girls in one, boys on another, animals in a third one. Maryanne and Lucy played a few games in their tent such as dress up and giggled.

"It must be nice to have siblings to play with all the time," Maryanne said.

"Not really. No one wants to play with me. My brothers are boys and my sister is 'too old' for such play," Lucy said. "It must be nice to be an only child. All the attention."

"All the loneliness."

"All the quietness."

"The boredom." Maryanne said.

"...You don't seem to be so surprised by all these magical creature around us. How come?" Lucy asked.

"I've seen a thing or 2." Maryanne answered.

The next day they started training. Maryanne and the other girls practiced archery. Susan was doing pretty well. Maryanne went over to the boys (Peter and some centaurs and fauns) working of sword fighting. Maryanne joined in and surprised them by how good she was.

"Where did you learn to sword fight?" A faun asked her.

"My father," she smiled.

The others smiled back at her and went back to training.

The following day was the big battle. Rabbit asked Maryanne several times if she was ready for this. She kept saying she was. Peter even asked her if she was ready to fight. Lucy agreed to be a nurse, not coming to the battlefield until sundown to help their wounded. They battle began in the morning and lasted for hours. Peter, Susan, Maryanne, and the others fought admirably. The White Rabbit watched from afar. Maryanne saved Peter at one point in the battle. Peter and Susan defeated the witch together.

The Pevensies found their brother at the witch's prison inside her castle.

The four Pevensies celebrated with the whole world (except for a few loyals of the witch who wouldn't join them). There was a big feast and a dance. Edmund, the brother, didn't much. He was taking it easy, trying to recover quickly from the witch's torment. Lucy and Maryanne danced together. She was wearing a purple Narnian dress for the celebration.

The next day would be the coronation. The Pevensies would reign as Kings and Queens of Narnia. Maryanne was invited to join them by Aslan.

The White Rabbit found Maryanne on the balcony.

"I heard Aslan's offer. You could stay here and be a ruler. That sounds pretty wonderful." Rabbit said.

"Yes it is. But I can't stay here. I need to keep on going to other worlds. Helping those in need. Saving kingdoms. They need me out there." Maryanne said aloud.

"You're ready," rabbit said.

"Ready for what?" She asked.

Back in Storybrooke, Maryanne was still in the library with Belle.

"We are here to help and the fact I'm you're refusing it is awfully suspicious," Belle said to Maryanne. Her hands were on her hips.

"We just don't want to be a burden, "Maryanne said. She took a step to her left but Belle blocked her.

"What are you all up to?" Belle asked.

"You can trust me."

"I don't know you. I don't know anything about you." Belle said.

Maryanne saw in the corner of her eye, Will over by the door leaving the building. Maryanne made a longing sigh and looked back at Belle.

Lyra left the forest and headed over to the diner for lunch. When she got a yard away from the door, it swung open. Killian Jones was leaving the diner and he didn't look happy. Lyra stopped in her tracks and stared at him.

***I have a few questions for my readers:

Who is your favorite of the "descendants?"

Who do you think is related to who?

Please leave a comment and let me know***


	10. Chapter 10

Descendants 10

Chapter 10

Episode 5b

"Why does everyone keep looking at me like that?" Killian asked standing right outside of Granny's Diner less than a foot away from Lyra.

"How are you?" Lyra asked sincerely.

"I'm fine," he said. He moved to his left to get passed her.

"You're not alone," Lyra said, moving in front of him.

He looked at Lyra's eyes and the world seemed to slow down. There was something about this girl. Something familiar. There was some sort of a connection or maybe it was the rum. "I have to go."

Lyra tried to grab hold of his sleeve but he was already out of her reach.

Lyra entered the diner where David and Ruby were talking. David sat at the counter at the end stool.

"Have you noticed anything peculiar about them?" David asked.

"I've been a little busy." Ruby said. "I mean between this full time waitress job and being a part time deputy. There's not much time to be a spy too." She went over toa customer and served them their meal. He went back over to the counter and got another order ready.

"My wife has her concerns and with Henry getting closer to Thumbelina, I think we should hold a town meeting." David said.

"Wouldn't they know about it? What are we cornering them?"

"No, a secret town meeting. Just a few people. A dozen at the most."

Across town, Maryanne left the library, looking both ways. To her left were a her residents walking by and talking. To her right Archie was waking his dog. No sign of Will.

 _Flashback:_ The White Rabbit took Maryanne back to Wonderland. The led her to the palace where Maryanne saw what was really going on. There were guards everywhere. They let the rabbit pass but halted Maryanne.

"She's with me," he said, but the guards wouldn't allow it.

Rabbit and Maryanne went around to the back of the castle and he called out, "Your majesty, it's the White Rabbit!"

A blonde woman with beautiful lips came out to the balcony, wearing a long sleeved simple red dress. "What do you want?" She had an accent too.

"Can you tell your guards it's okay to let this young lady inside. She's Alice and Cyrus's daughter," Rabbit asked.

She looked at Maryanne and then called her guards. "She can come in," she demanded.

When Maryanne got to the queen's chamber and came face to face with her, she curtsied.

The queen laughed. "How polite. You don't need to do that with me. We're friends. Well I'm friends with your parents. It hasn't been that long has it?"

"I'm Maryanne," she introduced herself.

"Anastasia."

They had a brief talk about Alice and Cyrus. Ana talked about their adventure in Wonderland and Maryanne talked about them as parents.

The White Rabbit interrupted them to remind Ana of the trouble the land is in, once again. Then Ana old Maryanne about what's happened since Alice and Cyrus left.

"For a while it was peaceful. I ruled with my husband by my side. A few years later, Jafar returned and caused trouble. "He broke a rule of being a genie, as cursed. He killed people, if his master wished it. He made his way to the castle and manipulated some of my servants and guards into making his current master make a horrible wish..." She explained.

"What was it?" Maryanne asked.

"He...he wished for revenge on my love, Will..." She answered.

"Which resulted in Will disappearing," rabbit said. "I've been searching everywhere for him. Ana joined me for a while, but Wonderland needs her here. We searched the entire world. He's not here."

"And I refuse to believe that he's dead. Jafar would want us both to suffer." Ana said.

"What about the world he lived in before? My parents told me about it. Storybook?" Maryanne asked.

"Storybrooke," rabbit said, looking from Maryanne to Ana, who nodded at him.

"I'll take you," rabbit said, "after I visit my family."

In the present, the ocean breeze felt refreshing against Melody's face. She was standing at the railing again by the ocean. A seagull flew by and perched on a street light.

"There's a beach down there," a woman said.

Melody gasped, surprised by the noise. She opened her eyes and saw that is was only a nun.

"My fiancé has a boat out here. He took me sailing a few times."

Melody narrowed her eyes. "Okay?"

"He and his friends often eat lunch down at the beach. It's really nice there. You could go for a swim if you wanted-"

"No! I mean I'm good. I'm refreshed." Melody said.

Lyra was back in room 404 all by herself. She checked the bathroom just to be sure. She opened her jacket up and pulled out a slip of paper from her pocket. It was the article about Emma being found on the side of the road as an infant.

 _Flashback:_ Maryanne stood on the two lane road where Storybrooke once stood.  
"Where is it?" She asked rabbit.  
"It's gone." He said.  
"How? When?" Maryanne asked.  
"A few years ago."  
Maryanne did a 360 degree turn. There was no town. No 'welcome to Storybrooke' sign. Not even the town line remained. Just a long narrow road and lots of trees.

In present day Storybrooke, Maryanne went into the forest near the well for her search. He wasn't there either. As she headed out of the woods, she saw someone coming down the path. She hid behind a tree and glanced over. "Will!"

Will Scarlett skid and turned around. "Oh it's just a kid."

Maryanne ignored the comment. "I've been looking all over for you. I need to talk to you about something important. It's about Wonderland-"

"I'm through with that place. Lost everything there and I'd rather not be reminded of it." He turned around and took a step away.

"Ana's alive!" Maryanne said. "And she misses you so much."

He stopped and went back to Maryanne. "How do you know all this?"

"The white rabbit took to Wonderland. I saw it all for myself."

"He took you?" He looked at her. "What's your name?"

"Maryanne."

"Are you Alice's daughter?"

She nodded at him.

Will knelt down to meet her eye level. "Oh my gosh, look at you. You have her eyes and nose. Woah."

Maryanne giggled.

"Wait wait," Will said, "Where are your parents?"

"Back in England. Back in their time. Will, I want you to come back to Wonderland with me. There we'll find the white rabbit and we can both go home."

Will said, "I would like that. But how can we get there? I don't suppose you have a looking glass?"

"Not one that works. We don't have a means of getting there, yet." Maryanne said.

 _Flashback:_ Maryanne later suggested the Sherwood Forest in their search for Will. Rabbit agreed and the two of them jumped through a portal there.  
The Sherwood Forest was empty, so they had to walk a few miles to find someone. They finally found a woman to talk to.

"Excuse me," the rabbit called, "Can you tell us where we are? The Sherwood Forest, as we planned to go to, was empty."

The woman had long dark hair and wore mostly black and a little red. "What are you looking for in Sherwood?" She asked them.

"Someone," Maryanne said, "Will Scarlett."

"Come with me. I think I can help," she said. "I'm Regina."

"Maryanne." She followed her.

"And I'm rabbit."

Inside a quant village, there was a friendly community of people and families. A few kids waved at Maryanne. Regina talked to Maryanne was they walked into the village, to make sure she could trust Maryanne.

"Do you have magic?" Regina asked her.

"No. I'm not even from a magical land. I'm from England." Maryanne said.

"But not the England you're thinking of," Rabbit said, "Maryanne is from a much earier time."

Regina led the way to a tall white house. There was beautiful furniture and decor inside.

"Robin," Regina said to a man standing in the kitchen, "This girl is looking for your friend Will."

Robin looked over to her and said, "Oh, Uh, I haven't seen him in years." He told her. "We went back to Wonderland with Ana."

"And now he's gone again," rabbit said, "Jafar."

"A genie?" Regina put her hand on her hip, "Believe me I know how difficult they can be."

"Any ideas where he might be? He could be here but we just don't know it..." Maryanne tried.

"Yeah," Robin said. "It's possible."

Maryanne sighed. So it was settled.

In present day Storybrooke, Maryanne went back in her room where she found Lyra and Melody already there. Melody was in the couch and Lyra was looking out the window.

"Calling it a day already?" Lyra said.

"Is Lena here?" Maryanne asked.

"No, thank God," Melody said.

Lyra gave her a look.

"What?" Melody said, "I feel like I can breathe when she's not around. And now we can be honest with one another." She walked over to the middle of the room and sat down, her back strait.

Lyra joined her and Maryanne followed.

"We're all here for different reasons," Lyra said.

"No," Maryanne said, "We're all here for Operation Falcon, but that means something different to all of us."

The three girls looked at each other. No one denied it.

"Lena is so controlling and close minded," Melody complained.

"She's desperate," Lyra said.

"Do you think this is healthy?" Melody asked.

"We all came here to fill out own agenda," Maryanne said, "We're all terrible people."

"Oh come on," Melody said, "When you think about what we'rehere for verses what she is here for, we're the heroes."

"What do you mean?" Lyra asked.

"Lena wants to save the future. Protect it. How do you think she plans on doing that?" Melody inquired.

Lyra realized what she was saying. "No. She wouldn't do that."

"How else would you save the future?" Melody asked.

Maryanne leaned back. "I guess you're not so clueless about the mission as we thought."

"I pick up on a lot," Melody said.

"Why do you want to go home so badly?" Lyra asked Melody.

Both girls looked at Lyra. "My family needs me." Melody said.

"I know, but do you plan on ever visiting us?" Lyra asked.

Melody gave a half smile to Lyra. "Or you could come visit me. You have the means of realm jumping."

"Yeah," Lyra smiled. "I would like to visit your coastal kingdom."

"It would be nice to have a real friend there. "Do you know that my only friend was my servant. And all we did was throw shots at each other... When I go back, I can finally meet my grandfather."

Maryanne and Lyra looked at her, sympathetically.

"When I go home, I'm probably going to stay there for a little bit before visiting more worlds." Maryanne said.

Lyra smiled a bit.

"What about you Lyra?" Melody asked.

Lyra was silent.

Henry and Lena were still in the secret library of the sorcerer's mansion. Henry was going through his backpack while Lena was sitting in the table looking at blank storybook. She looked over at Henry and noticed his Comic books.

"Thor," she said.

"You know about Marvel comics?" Henry asked.

"Oh," Lena said, "I know of Thor and Asgsrd. They're real."

Henry light up as if his greatest dream had just been fulfilled. "Really?"

"Yeah. I've never been there but my friends have visited."

"Wow. That's amazing." He said.

"I didn't know there were books about him."

"Yeah, uh you could borrow them if you want."

"Yeah," she smiled. "Thanks."

Henry continued to smile at her. "Our table has six seats," he said all the sudden.

"What?" She laughed.

"I mean we have room if you'd like to have dinner with us."

"Oh. Uh I don't think I can tonight."

"It doesn't have to be tonight. Tomorrow I'm over at the loft with my Grandparents if you'd rather meet them first."

"I'll get back to you on that," she said.

Back in 404, Lyra stood up, "I need to leave again." About an hour had passed since Maryanne entered the room.

"Where are you going?" Melody asked.

"I need to see something." Lyra said. She stoop up and left the room without her bag.

Lyra went to the shirriff's station and looked around. No one else was there. She saw a photo of Emma and David by the police car on the wall. On the coat rack, she found Graham's coat, Emma's thick black coat, and a hat. She went into the shirriff's small see-through office and sat in the chair. She opened up the drawers and moved things around. She found a shoelace in the first drawer. Behind her was a box that read "Emma's stuff." Lyra placed it on the desk and opened it. Inside was a baby blanket, toy rings, a photo of a teenage Emma, a video camera, and a photo of Emma and Neal. She looked at the photo and read the back.  
She heard the front door open and some talking. Lyra ran back down the hallway, scared.

Back at the sorcorer's mansion, Henry handed Lena a few Thor graphic novels and then took out his Storybrooke.

"Oh my God, that's-" Lena said.

"The Storybrooke. I want to look for your story." He opened the book.

Lena closed the book. "That's a little personal. I could simply tell you."

"Okay, that works too," he said. "So what is your story?"

"Oh you want to know now? Maybe in a week when we know each other better."

Henry looked in her eyes then at her lips. He leaned towards her and closed his eyes.

Lena gave a weird look and backed say when he got too close. "Woah Henry!"

He opened his eyes quickly and leaned back. "I - I thought."

"No," Lena said.

"You gave me signals."

"I didn't mean too. I thought we were friends."

"You couldn't see me as more? Maybe if you tried? I'm a great guy."

"We cannot be together," Lena told him.

"Why not?"

Lena looked guilty and left the library quickly, leaving his comics behind.

Lyra quickly put the box back and looked for a place to hide. Having only a few seconds before they would enter the room, She dove under the desk to hide.  
David and a group of others came into the Sheriff's station. Mary Margaret, Ruby, Granny, Leroy, Mother Superior, Regina, Mr. Gold, Belle, and Robin were all there.

"We're here to address the growing issue of our four new arrivals," David said. "So please, one at a time, tell me what they've done."

Everyone stood in a circle Mary Margaret spoke first. "One of them, Melody, was lurking around the school. She said she wants to enroll but never talked to Kathryn."

Ruby said, "For the passed week there been mostly waking around and splurging off our hospitality."

"They haven't done anything wrong," Granny said. "They're alone and probably need our help."

"But they won't take it," Belle said.

"I don't care what you all say," Leroy said, "One of them helped me find my way back to Astrid."

"Probably the new savior," Regina said.

"New savior?" David asked.

"The one with orange hair. She said was the new savior. I didn't believe her." Regina said.

"And Roland has seen them messing around at the well." Robin said.

"And today I had a break in," Mr. Gold said.

"Wait what did they take?" David asked.

"You don't know that it was them," Ruby said.

"Nothing was taken but I know someone was there. A few things were moved around."

"You could have moved them or Belle," Granny said.

"I know my own shop." Mr. Gold said.

"Why didn't we invite everyone to a town meeting?" Regina said. "Why are we protecting these girl?"

"Because there is still no evidence that they've done any wrong," Ruby said.

"They've lied to us," Mother Superior said.

"But that's not a crime," Ruby said.

"It is in the eyes of the lord," Mother superior said.

"Oh drop the nun act," Granny said.

"Yeah," Ruby said. "The curse broke five years ago."

"Which one was that?" David asked, sarcastocally.

"If you all we're going to do here bicker," Leroy said, raising his voice, "In going to get back to my fiancé planning our wedding."

He left the room and Mother Superior's expression was unpleasing.

Everyone was quiet for a few moments and then Mary Margaret said, "These girls are planning something. They are looking for ingredients or a weapon. Something-"

"Aren't we all looking for something?" Ruby asked.

"They won't tell us what they're doing," Belle said. "They are so closed off and secretive."

"I don't know, that one girl sure has opened up Henry," Regina said.

"And does he know anything?" Mother Superior asked.

"If he does, he has't told me." Regina said.

"So it can't be that bad," Ruby said.

"Why are you defending them?" Regina asked. "Do you know something?"

"Nothing smells off about them," Ruby said. "I would hear if they were conjuring spells or anything."

"They don't have magic, right," Robin asked.

"Not that I know of," David said.

"What do you want to do about them?" Belle asked. "Bring them in again for questioning?"

"I think they'd be suspicious," Mary Margaret said.

"We need to try something a bit less direct," David said.

"Like what?" Granny asked.

"Putting security cameras in their room." David said.

"Whoa!" Ruby said. "That's a huge invasion of privacy. You can't do that."

"I have probable cause," David said. "And it's already done. The two cameras were set up earlier today while they were all vacant from their room."

Ruby shook her head at David, appalled. She took off her badge and through it in the desk. "I quit."

As Ruby left the room, Lyra remained hidden under the desk overhearing the entire conversation. She had her hand over her mouth and was crying.

Lena was back in room 404 with the two younger residents, Melody and Maryanne. Lena was in her pajamas and so was Maryanne. They had all eaten their dinner over an hour ago. Lena and Maryanne were reading in those bed while Melody watched TV and ate popcorn by herself.  
Lyra calmly entered the room and then told them all what happened.

"There are cameras in here!?" Maryanne said.

"They don't trust us," Melody said.

"We have to tell them," Lyra said.

"No!" Lena said. "Think about the future. If we tell them, everything will be destroyed. We won't have a future."

"I've thought about it and-" Lyra tried.

"I've thought about this too. Our mission is very simple." Lena said.

Melody bit her lip an shook her head.

"In all fairness, Ruby, Granny, and Leroy took our sides. Ruby quit because of this." Lyra said.

Lena looked around the room. Well there aren't cameras in the bathroom, so let's take the conversation there."

The four girls huddled into the bathroom. Melody stood in the bathtub. Lyra sat on the counter.

"I have something to tell you all," Lena said. "I wanted to wait for Lyra to show up. I was with Henry today at the sorcerer's mansion. The place was huge. There was a door that takes you to any world-"

"A door?" Maryanne asked.

"Yeah, but it won't take us back home." Lena said.

"How do you know?" Melody asked.

"It will only take you to the present day time of that land." Lena said. "Anyway, there was a ballroom. The ballroom. And then this secret library..." Lena went on.  
Melody and Lyra were looking at Maryanne. They knew what she was going to do. They knew what this meant.

 _Flashback:_ Maryanne played tag with Grumpy and Nova's child and a few others.

Three teenage girls came over to her and asked her who she was.

"You're a new face," One said. She had long dark brown hair.

"I'm Maryanne and I'm on a mission."

"Does it have a name?" She asked.

"Huh?"

"She got it from her brother. What's your mission?" The taller one said with really long orange hair.

"I'm trying to find someone so I can save a world. I need to hurry because other worlds need me too." She told them.

"A savior of all worlds," The brunette smiled. "Emma would like you."

The third girl with dirty blonde hair made a face.

"We could call it Operation..." The brunette went on.

"...Falcon?" The orange haired girl said.

"Yeah," the brunette agreed.

Maryanne looked at them, "I sort of work alone, not that so wouldn't like the help-"

"Relax, it's just a game we do," the brunette said. "I'm Hope," she shook Maryanne's hand.

"And I'm Lena and this is Lyra."

"I can introduce myself," Lyra said.

Lena rolled her eyes playfully at Lyra.

 _Flashback continued:_ Maryanne met up with the White Rabbit after sharing a meal with Lyra, Lena, Hope, Henry, Roland, Robin, and Regina.

"Well Will isn't here, so I think we should move on," Maryanne said.

Rabbit looked defeated.

"What is it rabbit?" She asked.

"I'm tired... I can't dig anymore. I need time to regain my energy back. I'm not was young as I once was." He said.

"Okay, so a few hours?"

Rabbit looked down.

"Tomorrow?"

"Give me some time. It's not so bad here. Everyone seems happy. "

"My parents are going to miss me so much."

"I suggest finding a place to stay and making some friends. We'll be here for a couple weeks." Rabbit told her.

 _Flashback continued:_ Maryanne was able to stay with Lena, sharing her room. The two of them spent a lot of time together. Maryanne followed Lena around as they hung out with Hope and Lyra, and went to school. Maryanne watched as Regina taught a handful of students magic. Maryanne tried to copy what she has seen, with no success. She did find out there was a resident named Will in the village, but he was a different Will. She made friends easily with this group of people and was grateful for their hospitality.

Maryanne woke up in the middle of the night in room 404, struggling to stay asleep. She looked at the clock: 12:37am.

"Can't sleep either?" Melody whispered. They were both on the inner sides of their beds, facing the dresser in between them.

"You know what I'm doing tomorrow?" Maryanne said.

"I know you want to bring him home, but are you leaving too?" Melody asked.

"I miss my family and I could send rabbit here to take you all home." Maryanne said.

"If he can. I heard coming here was risky enough. I don't think he could survive a trip here and back to their home." Melody said.

"I guess you're right." Maryanne said. The two girls could barley see each other's faces with only the light from the digital clock to see.

"Don't tell me you're going to miss me," Maryanne asked.

"I've come to think of you as a friend," Melody said. "I'll miss you."

"No," Maryanne played.

"Shhh," Melody warned. She slid out of bed and Maryanne sat up. "This is the last time we'll see each other."

"I'll still visit," Maryanne said, "When you all get back."

"How?" Melody said.

"I'll find a way." Maryanne said.

Melody wrapped her arms around Maryanne. Maryanne hugged her back.

The next morning Lyra woke up two hours before they usually get up. She saw the Maryanne was still asleep and nudged her awake then went back to sleep. Maryanne got up and dressed in her "adventure outfit." She grabbed her satchel and placed it over her shoulder. She wrote a note and left room 404 for the last time.

Maryanne met up with Will outside the diner and went over to the sorcerer's mansion. The door was unlocked and they entered. They walked into the mainroom where the door stood. She open the door and the portal was revealed.

"Thank you for this," Will said to Maryanne.

"Of course." Maryanne said.

"It's been too long since I've visited Alice. I'll have to change that." Will said. He stepped through the portal, leaving Storybrooke and heading home to his true love.

Maryanne gave one last look to Storybrooke before walking through the portal headed for her home. The portal swooshed as she entered through.

Meanwhile over at the Mayor's mansion, Henry was in his room, sleep deprived. He was gripping his Storybrooke tightly. He had been all night looking for Lena's story in his book and every other book in the library. He couldn't find her story which mean Henry now knew something about her: _she lied._


	11. Chapter 11

Descendants 11

Chapter 11

Episode 6a

It was a quiet morning in Storybrooke. The sun shined over the small town. The ocean shimmered from the sunlight.  
Over that motel, on the top floor, inside room 404, Lena woke up and saw the note Maryann left behind. She got up and yawned as she went over to towards the bathroom. On the large dresser by the bathroom door, Lena saw the note. She picked it up and read it partially then looked at who wrote it.

"Hey," Lena called. She clapped her hands and shook their mattresses. "Get up. Something's happened!"

Lyra and Melody stretched and also what was going on.

"Maryanne's gone!" Lena stressed. She waved the note in front of them.

"What does it say?" Melody asked.

Lena held the note in her hands and read it aloud.

"' _Descendants_.' Descendants?" Lena asked.

"Nevermind," Lyra said. "Go on."

" _'I haven't been completely honest with you. The real reason I came here was to find a resident, Will Scarlet' I do remember that," Lena commented. "'And return him to Wonderland. That was my Operation Falcon._  
 _"'I'm not like Lena or Lyra. I don't live in your land. You are all surrounded by magic. It's a daily commodity. I don't have that but I would love too. I know all magic come with a price but I have learned how to be responsible with such matters. That's why I'm leaving now, before any real damage can be done_.' What's that supposed to mean?"

"Is that a note or an essay?" Lyra asked.

" _'I will see you all again when you return to your home. Until then, this is goodbye. - Maryanne_ '"  
Melody made an expression, like she was hurt, and looked down at the floor.

 _F_ _l_ _ashback:_ The sun's rays shimmer into the sea water. Several kinds of fish swam around. A school of pretty blue fish swam by along with a bottle nose dolphin. Several fish and other sea creatures swam away as Melody swam through the sea. She was wearing her day clothes and holding a bag. Her dark hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She swam up for a gasp of air, then quickly submerged herself back into the large body of water. She opened her eyes under the water and looked around for anything to catch her attention. She grabbed a few rocks and swam to the shore. She sneaked behind the buildings back to the castle and to her room.

As soon as she sat down in her chair, Sebastian, a lean and short servant, entered the room. "Melody, there you are. You are behind schedule. If you want to look presentable for your subjects you have to get dressed, do your hair," he touched her hair, "Ugh, it's wet and dirty. You went into the sea again didn't you?"

Melody sighed, "Oh Sebastian, don't freak out. The ball isn't until tonight. I still have plenty of time to get ready."

"Miss, you know the rules. You are not allowed in the sea. You could drown." He said.

"Not likely." Melody said.

"You could get eaten by sharks."

"You do realize how rare that actually is, right?"

"Rare but no impossible," He said.

Melody rolled her eyes at him.

"You better hurry and clean your hair before your mother sees you like that."

"She'll chew your ass not mine."

"Hey! That's no way to talk. To anyone."

Melody glared at him.

"Now get ready." Sebastian ordered.

"When you work for me, I'll make your life a nightmare."

"When you're queen, I'll quit." He teased.

Melody smiled as she closed the bathroom door. Sebastian laughed internally back.

 _Flashback continued:_ Melody got dressed and cleaned up for the ball. She wore a poofy pink dress with a less than pleased expression on her face.

She put on a fake smile when her mom entered her room. "How are doing honey?" Ariel asked.

"I'm really excited for this party," she pretended.

"That's good. But you might want to wear your tiara before you go out there," Ariel grabbed it and placed it on her daughter's head. "Little miss I'm a teenager now," she played.

Melody gave a small laugh.

Ariel stepped aside as Eric entered the room. He gasped, "You look beautiful. Both of you," he kissed Ariel. Melody nodded once.

Eric escorted the two women to the ballroom where the party took place.

Melody walked down the steps as an announced declared, "Presenting our quest of honor: Melody Fisher." She smiled and observed the room. Over a hundred people were there, not counting the staff. There were many adults there and only about a quarter of the guests were around Melody's age. A band played traditional music. There was a tall triple Decker cake with Melody's name on it. The cake topper was a girl in a pink dress and a tiara. Melody made a face at the topper and moved on.

Melody found a group of tweens and tried making conversation with them but they were too different from her. She moved to another group, but they wouldn't let her in their circle. Melody went over to a girl sitting alone at a table, but she creeped out Melody.

Before Melody could feel any more out of place, Eric started making a speech about what tonight means. He mentioned a union, business, and wealth to all. He did not mention Melody or her birthday.

Melody scoffed when her father said it was time for the first dance of the evening. Eric stood in the center extending his arm out to Melody across the room. She folded her arms so he gave her a look and she smirked at him. His expression changed to desperation so Melody obliged. She walked over to him and their dance started. The slow music began and all the guests watched them.

"You know, I met your nothing in this room," Eric reflected.

"I know. You've told be a hundred times." Melody said.

"I'm sensing some hostility from our birthday girl." He said.

"Oh now you notice me."

"What are talking about?"

"This isn't my party. Most the guest are your businessmen and their children. I don't have any friends here."

"Well if we knew your friends we would invite them."

"You misunderstood. I don't have any human friends."

Eric sighed, "Can we just enjoy this dance,?"

"Why so you can look good in front of your friends?"

"Melody."

"You want to know why I don't have any human friends? It's because they're all mean or weird. And I never get to socialize with them anyway."

"You can socialized with them now. Here, at your party. I thought you would like being with people your own age."

"Now you think you know my thoughts?"

"Melody," He grew stern.

"I'm done dancing," Melody pulled away and left hurriedly out of the room.

"Melody!" Eric called.

*title scene*

Presently, Lena walked up to Lyra from the tier side of the room. "Maryanne lied to us." She walked over to Melody. "She lied. She's gone. She could have told us. If she wants to help it Will, fine. But she didn't have to leave."

"I think she was scared to stay," Melody said.

"Scared of what?" Lena asked, raising her voice.

"Need I remind you," Lyra said, "there are hidden cameras in here!?"

Lena stood in the middle of the room and screamed quickly. She moved the books off the bookshelf and found the first camera. She stomped on it and threw it across the room, breaking in into several pieces.

"That won't help out case," Lyra said.

Lena looked around the room and found the second camera on top of the windowsill and tossed a pillowcase over it. "There!"

"They can still hear us," Lyra held her arms out.

"Ugh!" Lena said.

Melody backed away from both girls.

At the loft, Henry went downstairs quickly holding his Storybrooke. The smell of bacon filled the apartment but that didn't distract Henry.

"Henry?" Mary Margaret was over by her son Neal in his crib. "You look look like you didn't sleep at all."

David poured a cup of coffee in a small mug. "I think you might need this." He offered it to his grandson.

"I need to tell you guys something." Henry said.

Mary Margaret and David looked at each other, concerned.

"Lena lied to us. She's not in the book. None of them are." Henry said.

"I knew we couldn't trust them," Mary Margaret said. "You should check the footage," she told David quietly.

"What else could they be lying about? Are they even from the Enchanted Forest?" Henry said. "Why don't you look more shocked?

"This wasn't the first time they've lied," David said. "It appears they have staged a break in or two."

"And they've been sneaking around the town." Mary Margaret added. "I'm really sorry Henry."

Henry grabbed the cup of black coffee and took a huge gulp. After which he made a disgusted look.

In room 404, the three girls started arguing about the operation. Or Lyra and Lena were arguing as Melody backed away from them.

"Mary was the one person I could count on during this mission," Lena said.

"Really? I'm your family," Lyra said. "I've known you the longest."

"You keep trying to ruin this!" Lena shouted. "If she was lying, who can I trust?"

"Would you relax," Lyra said. "We have a way back home. We've found Zelena. We just have to hang around here for 3 more days. We're so close."

Melody backed up further away from them. She was getting closer and clsoer to the door.

"What does Operation Falcon mean to you" Lena asked.

"You're really going to ask me that?" Lyra said.

Melody backed away getting closer to the front door of the room. She put her hands behind her back bad fleet for their door nob. She opened the door and left the room.

 _Flashback:_ Melody ran around the corner where three tweens were pouring an odd vile into their drinks.

"Hey look it's the princess," One said.

"I seen you in the streets. You stink," Another laughed.

"You're drunk," Melody said.

"Yep," the third said and the three laughed.

Melody shook her head and walked passed them.

Ariel came into Melody's room a few minutes later. "Melody are you alright?"

Melody lied stretched out on her bed, changed into her pajamas, quiet.

"Oh sweetie, I'm sorry if this was too overwhelming for you." Ariel sat on the bed next to Melody.

"That's not it. I wasn't having any fun." Melody said, still staring up at the ceiling.

"That doesn't mean you can just leave the party. You need to be respectful of our guests."

Melody was quiet again.

"Everyone is dancing now. It wouldn't be awkward if you showed up again. Then we can cut the cake. It's your favorite, blue velvet." Ariel smiled. Melody was still quiet. "And there are plenty of presents for you just waiting to be opened." No response. "If you don't go back down there to your party you're not getting any of it." Still nothing. "Are you listening to me?" Melody blinked twice. Ariel grunted, "Don't you take anything seriously?"

Melody sat up, "Of course I do. I seriously love going out into the sea-"

"You know you're not allowed out there."

"But why?"

"Ugh, it's dangerous," Ariel pointed out. "Sharks, jellyfish, the water itself."

"I've never even seen jellyfish out there."

"Then you haven't swan far enough," Ariel put her hand and Melody's shoulder, "thank goodness."

"There's more to it than that. You have very explicit reasons I can and can't do things. You let me scale the balcony-" Melody said.

"As an emergency escape," Ariel said.

"-and use the real knives for eating meat-"

"You're old enough to know how to use a knife propery," Ariel said.

"take showers-"

"You can't drown in a shower. And there's no fish."

"eat food off the floor"

"No, you do that when I tell you not to."

"Five second rule." Melody shrugged.

"Melody, the sea is not safe."

"What if I took a boat out there?"

"The sea is off limits!"

"Mom," Melody leaned, "Come on."

"That's the rule. It's not going to change! Ever!"

Melody shook her head and got off the bed. She went to her closet door and locked herself inside.

Eric came into her room after the party furious, "Melody, how dare you disgrace me like that in front of my businessmen. I lost two deals. Now we won't get a sea-salt ice cream shop or the silk warehouse."

Melody walked out of her closet and faced her father. "It was supposed to be my party."

"Oh will you shut up about that! This was a big deal to me. To all of us. And you ruined it! Why-no how could you do this to me? Don't you get that parties and even weddings aren't about celebrating any one person. They're about business opportunity. When you're a royal, that's how it is."

"So now my wedding will be business too?"

"Oh please, you're 13 and there haven't been any offers since you were a baby. You should be getting more as you get older. No one wants a shrew as a wife."

Melody gasped. "Maybe I would be a bit nicer if I had some freedom in my life!"

"Freedom to choose how many kids you want."

Melody turned around but Eric pulled her arm back. "You are going to apologize to everyone. In person."

"How's this: "I'm sorry I was so mean. I was under the impression that this was my party since my name was on the cake with you all seem to have enjoyed and the presents which you all graciously provided. Now I'm sorry you were invited at all and that my father didn't have the decency to think of me before you lot." Melody said.

Eric glared viciously and lifted her arm. He slapped her across the face. Melody stayed in place, paralyzed by what had happened. She finally grabbed her cheek and looked at her father, betrayed.

Eric's face fell, realizing what he had just done. "No no no." He reached for her but she ran out to the balcony and scaled down it. "Melody!" He called after her, "I'm sorry."

Back in the present, Ruby tapped her fingers in the counter in the lobby of the motel. She looked up eagerly as someone came down the steps.

"Melody," Ruby said, "I need to talk to you girls. It's important."

"Not now," Melody said. "Not me. I have nothing to do with it."

Confused, Ruby walked with Melody. "Oh no, you're not in trouble or anything. I just have to tell you something."

Melody kept walking out of the motel.

"There are hidden cameras in your room." Ruby said.

"Like we didn't already know that," Melody said. She pushed open the front door of the motel and left.

 _Flashback:_ Sebastian showed up in Melody's room and said, "Perhaps I should talk to her."

"If you can find her," Eric said.

Ariel entered the room behind Sebastian. "What do you mean?"

Melody ran all the way to the beach, out of the main streets to avoid being seen. She stood on the soft dray sand into the cold wet sand. Her bare feet left footprints as she walked along the shore to the nearest canoe/sailboat/surf board shack. She grabbed a canoe and paddle and pushed them into the sea. She jumped in and paddled away from her home, in the darkness.

Upstairs in room 404 of Granny's bed and breakfast, Lyra and Lena continued to argue.

"Melody left and we didn't even see her go," Lyra said.

"She's probably off doing whatever the hell Operation Falcon means in her mind." Lena said.

"They can hear us!" Lyra said. She pointed to the camera.

"Oh," Lena played, "but I thought you wanted them to know everything."

Lyra's facial expression read as annoyed.

"Tell me, have you made contact with your parents since you've been here?" Lena asked.

"One of them," Lyra said.

"Right," Lena said. She looked like she made a mistake.

"Have you?" Lyra asked.

"This isn't about me. We were talking about you."

"Were we?" Lyra teased. "I was talking about Mel and how-"

"What is with you and Melody?" Lena asked. "Why are you two so close?"

Lyra shifted her stance and looked at the carpet.

 _Flashback:_ She sailed for over an hour getting father away from island where her home is, when she realized there was a storm coming. The clouds were close together she heard thunder in the distance. She continued to sail as the waves got bigger. Drops of water landed on Melody and water got in the canoe from the waves. One wave soaked Melody and she gasped. She looked back and tried to sail back, but the waves were pulling her deeper into the sea. "Ahh!" Melody screamed in panic. Another huge wave approached Melody. This wave was taller that her. Melody looked at the wave in fear as it rose up higher and over her. The wave ambushed her, sending Melody spiraling under the water. She didn't know which way the surface. She swan in one direction, eyes open but not seeing much through the darkness. As the world began to fade, something grabbed Melody.

As Melody walked down the street of Storybrooke, a few residents watched her. Unaware of their judgments, Melody kept on walking.

"You didn't even know Mary," Lena said. They were both still in their room.

"And apparently you didn't either." Lyra said.

"She would not have lied to me like this. You did something. You knew didn't you?" Lena said.

"I didn't know anything until yesterday!"

"But you still knew. And you didn't tell me."

"You're too controlling." Lyra pointed at her.

"I am trying my best to save everyone!" Lena yelled.

Lyra shook her head. "This isn't healthy."

"What are you talking about?" Lena asked.

Lyra walked out of the room and Lena chased after her.

"Don't you walk away from me. I am am your Tia." Lena said. She followed her down the hall.

"But I am still older than you," Lyra said.

Lyra pushed the front doors open and walked around the corner just outside of the diner. Lena chased her outside and pulled her arm.

"Hey!" Lena said.

The minors were outside the diner sitting at the tables. They looked up at the girls when Lena shouted.

"I am not done talking to you." Lena said.

Lyra looked around. "Maryanne is not my fault."

"Just answer the question." Lena said.

David and Mary Margaret came out of the diner along with Ruby and Astrid.

"Which is what?" Lyra asked.

"What is your plan?" Lena asked.

Lyra opened her mouth. "You can't trust that I'm here to help you?"

Lena moved her jaw.

"Yeah, I wouldn't believe it either." Lyra laughed to herself. "I see we have an audience," she spun around with her arms extended out.

Belle had just walked up. Everyone in the diner had cleared out and was watching the argument outside.

"Tell me what you're doing here." Lena stepped closer to Lyra, standing a few inches away from her.

"You want me to get arrested," Lyra said. "You want me to get caught so you can do this all on your own." She spoke quietly.

"Don't be ridiculous. I need you for this mission."

Lyra tucked her lips inside her mouth and back out. Then she shoved Lena away.

The crowd surrounding them gasped.

Lyra shoved Lena again. "Come on, fight me," Lyra said.

Lena shook her head while glaring at Lyra. "Stop this."

Lyra grabbed Lena's leg and tripped her. Lyra straggled her and held her arms down. "You need to accept reality. You can't just kill an innocent to save another innocent."

"He is not innocent." Lena said. A vein on her forehead was visible. "Get off," she rolled over and stood up.

Lyra stood up too. "They find out why I'm here, they'll call me a hero! They find out why you're here, you get locked up."

Everyone was watching attentively. David reached for his handcuffs. Ruby tried to stop the fight but was pulled back. Astrid was praying.

"You don't know what you're talking about," Lena said. "You're here for your own agenda."

"And you have no idea what it is." Lyra smiled.

Lena smacked Lyra across the face and held her shoulders.

Lyra blasted her back with magic. The whole town gasped and stepped back.

Lena looked at Lyra with a face that says, "I won."

Lyra stepped back seeing the scared looked on everyone's faces. Lyra held her right arm up horizontally just above chest level, hand closed, and moved it to the right.

Everyone watched as Lyra faded from view.

The whole town was quiet for a few minutes. Finally Mary Margaret said, "She has magic."

"Where did she go?" Leroy asked.

"I don't know," Lena said.

David went over to Lena and took out his handcuffs. The crowd watched as the sheriff handcuffed Lena and put her in his car. Astrid stood next to Leroy. Belle and Archie shared a sad expression. Mary Margaret watched Lena with a glare. Henry walked by and saw Lena being arrested from across the street as he held the candy story. Ruby and Granny held each other's hand. Lena got in the back of the car and leaned back. She looked at the car door as David closed it.


	12. Chapter 12

Descendants Chapter 12

Episode 6b

 _Flashback:_ Ariel sat on her armchair, leaning forward as if she was about to get up, as Eric paced the room.

Sebastian entered the room and Ariel stood up and Eric stopped pacing. They both looked at Sebastian, hopeful.

Sebastian looked guilty as he said, "I'm sorry, we haven't found her. We searched the castle and the island. We sent our guard everywhere. We can't exactly enter people's homes to search for her."

"We don't need to," Eric said, "She wouldn't be hiding there."

"We have to find her," Ariel stressed. "I'm going to sit around here. I have to go out there and find here myself."

"Whoa, your majesty, we can't just let you wander around the island unescorted at this time of night. Get some rest." Sebastian said.

"I can't rest until my daughter is back home with us." Ariel said.

Sebastian nodded.

 _Flashback continued:_ Melody woke up in some strange cave. She was in a soft bed shaped like a shell. No wait, it was a giant shell. Melody sat up and looked around the place. She got up and saw a woman at a vanity. There were lots of odd looking bottles on the dresser and on the shelves above her. The woman saw Melody in the reflection and turned around.

"You're awake now. How are you feeling?" The woman asked. She was a thin woman with a distinct voice and glorious hair.

"I'm uh – good. What happened?" Melody asked. "Where am I? What – there was a huge wave."

"That's right. And I saved you. No need to thank me. It's what I do. As for where yo are, you're in my home." The woman smiled.

"Who are you?"

The woman put her arms up for emphasis as she said, "I am Morgana."

"Can I go back to...can you take me to the... Can you help me?"

"What's the trouble dear?" Morgana pulled up a stool for Melody.

Melody explained her troubles with her family and her life and Morgana listened attentively.

"I have something that can solve all your problems." Morgana said.

"Really? What?" Melody asked, eagerly.

Morgana stood up, and Melody realized how tall she was. Morgana went over to her shelf and grabbed a double rounded bottle. "Here it is. This can make you a mermaid."

Melody lit up. "Yes! I want it. I want to."

Morgana laughed, "Okay, okay," and she poured a single drop on Melody's foot. Melody's legs were surrounded in smoke. There was tingling feeling to the magic that was happening. After a few moments, the smoke cleared and Melody's legs were replaced with a long beautiful tail.

David grabbed Lena's arm and took her to the interrogation room at the station.

Ruby, Mary Margaret and many others ran over to the station.

"You guys can't come in," Ruby blocked them off. She and Mary Margaret entered the station. Ruby saw Henry coming and opened the door slightly.

"I need to talk to Lena," Henry said.

"This is a private matter. We're going to get to the bottom of them. Wait out here." Ruby told him. She closed the door and locked it.

"But-" Henry said. He lowed his shoulders.

In the interrogation room, David unlocked the handcuffs on Lena. She sat in the metal chair and put her hands together.

David's arms were crossed. "Your friend has magic!?" He placed his hands on the corners of the metal table.

Lena folded her lips.

David stood up straight. "When you were getting close to my grandson, was that sincere or part of the act?"

"Act? There was no act," Lena said. Her hands separated.

"You lied to us. You said you were in the book but you're not. Not a soul here know who any of you are." David said. "How can that be?"

Lena looked down at her hands. She was playing with her fingers. "I guess we're just not that memorable."

"Stop lying," David said.

"Ask me another question then," Lena said.

"Who are you, really?"

"I'm Thumbelina. I wasn't lying about that."

"And your friends?"

"Lyra's last name is Balaqua. She didn't grow up in the Enchanted Forest."

"Then where?"

"A land none of us knew of."

David paced the room. "The town has been at peace for so long."

"You call this peace? Your daughter is missing!"

"How do you know about Emma."

"Everybody knows about her."

David leaned back against the wall. "Are you the one who called yourself the new savior?"

Lena sighed through her nose. "We are not villains. Trust me I've seen one up close."

"That's the thing. We can't trust you. You lied to us. About a lot of things. We don't know who the hell you four are." He banged his fist on the table.

"Quite a temper there." Lena leaned back.

"Don't patronize me." He pointed at her. "Where did you come from?"

"The Enchanted Forest, if you won't stop asking."

"And why are you all here?"

"Beats me." Lena said.

"Then tell me why you're here?"

"To save... Everyone."

"Care to explain?"

"Nope." Lena looked at her nails.

"You can't avoid these questions." David said.

Lena leaded forward. "All you have against me is a few lies. You can't lock my up for that."

"We have evidence of a break in at Mr. Gold's shop. You and the one with short dark hair."

"Melody." Lena said.

"I can keep you here for days." Daivd said. "And you will answer my questions, or I'll keep you here longer."

Lena looked him. "The noble Prince Charming ladies and gentlemen."

David titled his head. "Do you have magic too?"

"Don't say another word," Ruby entered the room. The door hit the wall.

"Ruby what are you doing here? You quit."

"I'm not here as a deputy. I'm her lawyer." Ruby said.

Lena smiled at Ruby.

"Real nice David," Ruby said, "hiding the keys so I couldn't find you here." She stood by Lena and David looked at them. "Unbelievable."

Lyra appeared on the Jolly Roger, still docked at the harbor. She took a step on the wooden ship over to the steering wheel. She placed her hands on the wheel and felt the wonderful wind in her hair. She suddenly had the urge to sing.

" _There was a time when I was alone,_

 _Nowhere to go, and no place to call home._

 _Then one night as I closed my eyes,_

 _I saw a shadow flying high._

 _He came to me with the sweetest smile._

 _Told me he wanted to talk for a while._

 _He said, "Peter Pan, that's what they call me._

 _I promise that you'll never be lonely."_

 _Ever since that day..._

 _I am a lost boy from Neverland._

 _Usually hanging out will Peter Pan._

 _And when we're bored, we play in the woods,_

 _Always on the run from Captain Hook._

" _Run run lost boy," they say to me._

" _Away from all of reality."_

 _Neverland is home to lost boys like me,_

 _And lost boys like me are free._

 _He sprinkled me in pixie dust and told be to believe._

 _Believe in him and believe in me._

 _Together we would fly away in a cloud of green_

 _To your beautiful destiny._

 _As we soared about the town that never loved me,_

 _I realized I finally had a family._

 _And ever since that day..._

 _I am a lost boy from Neverland._

 _Usually hanging out will Peter Pan._

 _And when we're bored, we play in the woods,_

 _Always on the run from Captain Hook._

" _Run run lost boy," they say to me._

" _Away from all of reality."_

 _Neverland is home to lost boys like me,_

 _And lost boys like me are free._

 _Peter Pan, Tinkerbell, Wendy Darling,_

 _Even Captain Hook you are my perfect storybook._

 _Neverland I love you so_

 _You are now my home sweet home,_

 _Forever a lost boy at last._

 _And for always I will say..._

 _Neverland is home to lost boys like me,_

 _And lost boys like me are free.."_

Melody walked down the block near the police station. She looked so done. The crowd had dispersed, except for Henry.  
As Melody passed by, Henry said, "They have your friend in there. Won't be long until we all know the truth."  
Melody stopped and looked at Henry.

 _Flashback:_ Melody swam swiftly through the water, swimming alongside dolphins, swimming to the sea floor, swimming up to the surface and embracing her new identity.

Meanwhile her parents were on a ship looking for her.

"You're sure she'd be out here?" Eric asked Sebastian.

Sebastian nodded and Ariel agreed, "Of Course. Where else would she go?" Ariel stood on the railing, hoping the robe at her side.

"Whoa, whoa," Eric said, "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to find her." Ariel said. "And bring her home." Eric stepped back as Ariel removed her bracelet and dived into the sea, turning into the mermaid seconds after landing. Eric watched as she swam away.

Melody returned to Morgana's cave to find her looking awfully sad and regretful.

Melody swan up to the edge, "What's wrong Morgana?"

"Oh child, I see how happy you are with your tail and I am afraid I have some bad news." Morgana said.

"What is it?" Melody asked.

"This is only temporary. A 24 hour life light. I'm so sorry."

"What if you gave me another drop of that stuff?"

"You'll get another 24 hours. The bottle should last you about a month."

Melody looked down. "That's it..." she said quietly. She looked back up as she said, "Isn't there some way to make it permanent?"

Morgana looked at Melody. "There's only one way that could be possible: If I had my trident back."

"Well where is it?"

"A horrible merman stole it from me. I tried to get it back but he has the trident now. He has all the power now. He would know something was up if I came around his part of the sea."

Melody looked up, beaming, "What if I got it back for you? He doesn't know me. And I can be invisible. He won't even see me. No one will. I do it all the time back at the castle."

"You would do that for me?"

"I owe you so much for giving me a tail. Let me repay you."

Morgana smiled, touched by this girl's offer.

Melody swam quickly to the place Morgana had described. Melody saw all the mermaid and mermen swimming around. She hid from view and made her way into the underwater palace. She saw the merman holding the trident and sitting in a thrown. Melody made a face at him. She looked at him and at the trident.

A guard swam into the room from the other side of where Melody was hiding, and said, "My King, your daughter is here. Your youngest has returned."

The merman got up quickly and said, "take me to her," and swam out of the room, leaving the trident behind. Melody wasted no time grabbing the trident, escaping the castle unseen, and swimming back to Morgana's cave.

"Morgana," Melody arrived back to the cave, "I got it! I got your trident!"

Morgana clasped her hands," You did! Oh, thank you so much child."

She reached for the trident when they heard someone shout, "NO!"

They both looked to see it was Ariel entering the cave.

"Mom? What are you doing here? How are you..." Melody looked under the water and saw the tail. "You turned yourself into a mermaid too?"

"I am a mermaid," Ariel looked at her, "Born and raised. Until I met Eric and I found a way to stay on land with him forever. Until now. I needed to find you and I did. Just in time."

"You're a mermaid. That's why you never talk much about your family. That's why I love the water so much. Why would you keep that from me?"

"It was in my past. I never thought I would return to the sea."

"So you just hid it from me. You let me think I was an outcast."

"I wanted you to act like everyone else."

"But I'm not like everyone else am I!?"

Morgana looked at her nails, "Well this is a nice family reunion but I'll be needing my trident now."

"Melody," Ariel said, "I know you're mad at me but I'm not mad at you. Let's go home and talk this out. We can make changes. Now that you know, I will tell you everything. I'll let you meet your aunts and your grandfather. We'd have to make it quick before that spell wears off."

"But you see, I'm going to make that permanent," Morgana said.

"You can not trust this woman," Ariel said, "The trident isn't hers, it belongs to the king of Atlantica, your grandfather."

"What?" Melody asked. "Poseidon?"

"No, that's the God of all oceans. Your grandfather is the king of this ocean. Who do you think made the storm that led you here?" Ariel eyed Morgana.

Melody lowered her arm with the trident, but Morgana snatched it from her with one of her tentacles.

Morgana gave an evil laugh and blasted the two shocked mermaids against the wall, knocking them unconscious.

"Look," David said sitting in the chair across from Lena and Ruby, "I don't think this is all on you. Tell me what I want to know about your friends and maybe I can let you go."

"She's not going to sell out her friends," Ruby said, "And she doesn't need to. They haven't done anything. They were scared in a new land so they told a little fib."

"They broke into a man's shop." David said.

"Nothing was stolen. And they didn't break in. The door was open." Ruby said. "You don't have a case." When David didn't argue, Ruby stood up with Lena and left the room.

"This couldn't happen at a better time," Henry said to Melody outside the sheriff's station. "With the play opening tonight. It's perfect timing."

"I don't know why you're being so smug," Melody said, "But I can tell you it he truth right now. I just want to go home!"

"Then why are you still here?" Henry asked. "There's a door at the mansion."

"I don't know if that one will work."

"Then try a bean. I'm sure Killian has one on his ship."

Melody looked at Henry. "His ship. At the docs."

"The only ship there, beside Leroy's, if you would call it that."

"I have to go," Melody said before leaving.

Henry shrugged off their conversation and looked inside the station. He saw Ruby and Lena taking in the hallway.

"Thank you sticking up for me," Lena said to Ruby inside the station. "But why?"

"I know what it's like to have a whole town be afraid of you. To turn on you. I have a feeling about you girls. You're not villains. You make mistakes and that's human."

Lena hugged Ruby. After a moment, Ruby hugged her back, touched.

 _Flashback:_ Groggy, Melody woke up and felt her head. She was in Morgana's cave alone. She remembered what happened and got into the sea.  
She swam as fast as she could to Atlantic to warn them. When she was about a mile away, she started to feel weak and slow. Her tail was disappearing. She swam to the surface and began kicking her feet.

When she reached the underwater palace, she found a 100ft ice tower above the water in its place. Morgana was at the summit with Ariel. She had on tentacle around Ariel's throat.

Several sea creatures looked in horror at the sea witch's reign.

Melody went to the ice tower and lifted herself on top of it. She stood up and started to climb. The tower had many gaps and bumps. The spiral slant leading to the top was not level in all parts. Some prices chipped off. There was on gap so wide Melody had to dive to reach the other side. Her feet were numb. She looked up to see she was only half way there. Tired, she slowly moved up. When se heard her mom scream, she started running up the ice tower.

When Melody reached the top of the ice tower, she ducked from view. She peeked to see Ariel in Morgana's grasp and the trident.  
Several sea creatures saw Melody and watched.

Morgana turned away and Melody ran up and reached for the trident. Morgana turned around and whacked Melody with the trident. "Child, you should have stayed in the cave. Or swam back home." Morgana said.

"I can't let you hurt her. Or anyone else here. Leave them alone." Melody said.

"Where's the fun in that?" Morgana player.

"Let her go!" Melody begged.  
Some sea creatures made some noise to distract Morgana. Mermaids called out. A seagull flew up to Morgana and rammed into her.  
Pieces of ice chipped off. Melody grabbed a sharp price and sliced off one of Morgana's tentacles, freeing her mom from the tight grip.

"Ahugh!" Morgana scream. "You retched girl!" She aimed the trident at Melody as she stood up. Morgana looked at her and smiled as she zapped Melody.

 _Flashback Continued:_ Melody fell several feet to the dirt floor. She got up on her knees and coughed the dust away from her face. She sat on her knees and looked around. She stood up, thinking she didn't know where she was. She walked around and looked for something familiar. "Mom? Dad?" She called. "Sebastian?" She climbed up a tree, to get a better look, but fell down to the ground.

Hope saw her fall and said, "You know there are branches to climb on."

Melody quickly got up and said, "Who are you? Where am I? Can you take me back to the castle-no back to my parents?"  
"Castle? What are you talking about? There are no castles here. There are a few large houses but no castles." Hope said.

"What is this place?" Melody asked her.

"The Charming Village."

"She sent me to another island!?" Melody said.

"Another island? What are you... What's your name?"

"Melody. I live in Atlantica. Please I have to get back there. The kingdom is in trouble!"

"Melody you're in the Enchanted Forest. Kinda far from your home."

"Oh my God! You have to get me back home! Is there a boat or something?"

Only pirates have ships these days. And you really don't want to be dealing with them. Come with me, I'm sure my family can help."

Hope took Melody to her village, where she was very confused by the houses, people, clothing, and devices they used.  
Lena and Lyra were sitting together at a table until they saw Hope and the newcomer. They two girls got up and joined them.

"Who's this?" Lena asked.

"Melody, and she's from Atlantica."

"What are you doing here?" Lyra asked.

"I'm lost. I was sent here and I need to get back to my home-"

"And we will help you," Hope assured her.

"Do you think Will can help?" Lena asked.

"He's in Asgard right now." Lyra said.

"He'll be back on a few days." Hope said.

"I don't have a few days!" Melody urged.

"I'll ask my mom. Maybe she can conjure up something," Hope said.

"Or my dad," Lena said.

Hope gave a look to Lena.

"So go on," Melody urged.

"Okay okay," Hope said. She and Lena headed for their homes, leaving Lyra and Melody.

"You know I grew up in another land too," Lyra said.

Melody watched the two girls leaving. Lyra sighed.

 _Flashback continued:_ Hope and Lena returned at around sunset with an update. "I'm sorry," Hope said, "They can't help you."

"There isn't any pixie dust around nor canoe, raft, etcetera," Lena said.

"So now what am I supposed to do?" Melody asked.

"Wait for Will," Hope said, "It's your best chance."

Melody looked defeated.

"It's getting late. We should all go back home." Lena said.

"Okay, I'll find a patch of grass to sleep on-" Melody started.

"Don't be silly," Lyra said, "You can stay with me."

"Are you sure your parents won't mind?" Melody asked.

"Nah, they don't care." Lyra said.

Lena looked at Lyra when she said that.

Lyra led Melody to her small shed/room. Lyra gave her a pair of pajamas to wear. Melody was quiet throughout most of their time together. They lied in bed and Lyra soon fell asleep. Melody stayed awake, staring out the small window.

Lena went back to her room at the motel and slammed the door behind her. She took her hair out of a pony tail and went over to the table, flipping it over. She fell to her knees, her eyes red from crying. She continued to cry as she buried her face in her hands.

Lyra appeared into the room and saw Lena on the floor. "What happened?" Lyra asked, helping Lena to her feet.

Lena waved her away. "It's all your fault. You set me up for an interrogation. Now the whole town knows we're up to something. The only person who trusts us is Ruby."

"Who is Ruby? I mean how come I've never met her in the Enchanted Forest?" Lyra asked.

"She's fine. She's with Mulan. They're off on wild adventures together."

"Oh," Lyra smiled. "She just got even cooler."

"Why would you do that to me?" Lena asked.

Lyra moved around the room. "Ugh, come on. It was a stepping stone. All part of the plan."

"As long as it's your plan I want no part of it." Lena said. She looked down and noticed Lyra's bag. Lyra had her hand over it.

"Okay." Lyra said.

"What are you hiding?" Lena pointed at the bag.

"Nothing," Lyra moved it away.

Lena chased Lyra around the room until Lena finally just poofed the bag into her hand.

She open it up and peeked inside the bag. Something shiny reflected on Lena's face.

Lena slowly stood up and faced Lyra who had her arms around her stomach. Her expression wasn't regret or maybe it was guilt.

"That's this is about..." Lena said. Her face was full of shock and guilt.

Lyra wasn't sorry but relieved.

Lena left the room, her mouth open in shock, tears still in her eyes.

The opening for the school play had a huge turn out. Practically the whole town was there. Regina, Robin, and Roland sat together. The minors and the nuns all came (except for Mother Superior). Granny walked in by herself. August convinced Lily to go. Mary Margaret, David, and little Neal were sitting next to one another. Jefferson came too. Belle and Rumple sat in the back. Aurora and Philip even showed up. Tink was there was saw Whale.

She walked down the isle he was in and asked him, "Is this seat taken?"

Whale looked up and met her gaze. "Uh, n-no. You can sit here-if you want."

Tink smiled and took a sat in the seat next to him.

Kathryn went up to the center of the stage where the microphone was. "Hello everyone. Thank you all for coming to our show. I've been principal here for less than a year but I've known you all for...ever." A few audience members laughed. "These wonderful students have put a lot of time and effort into this show, which runs all weekend. Yet you are all here now..." Some more laughter. "I choose this play because it a masterpiece and beautifully tragic. So I now present, Storybrooke High School's Romeo and Julliet."  
The audience clapped as the curtains swung open and the play began.

It was still light out as the play went on. Only a few people were missing the event, such as Maleficent, Ruby, and a few others.

Melody climbed up into the Jolly Roger, gripping the railing for dear life. She carefully went up the railing one step at a time up to the top. Once on the ship, she looked around for the pirate. Quickly she saw that that ship was empty and she lifted the floor door and entered the lower deck of the ship. She looked inside cabinets, in secret compartments, and in the hiding place where Bealfire once hid and Archie was once kept. Empty handed, She went back up to floor deck.  
Suddenly Melody head the click of a gun being ready to shoot.

"So you're the thief," Killian said.

 _Flashback:_ Melody got up and left Lyra's small room. She walked barefoot across the forest, stepping on leaves, twigs, rocks, and bugs. "Ow!" She kept saying, as she made her way deeper into the forest.

A few miles away from the village, Melody found the beach. She ran up to the sea and let the waves come up to her feet. Melody smiled and ran over to the doc so she could jump right in.

She ran across the docs and jumped into the sea. Submerged under the water, Melody's smiled faded. Something wasn't right. Her tail wasn't showing up and it was harder it swim. Her legs felt like they had weights on it pulling her down.

Melody struggled to reach the surface but was only sinking further. Melody flapped her arms and tried to move her legs with no success. Melody screamed underwater.

"I don't-" Melody said to Killian on his ship docked in Storybrooke.

He aimed his gun at her. "Give it back."

"I don't have anything of yours! You made a mistake-" Melody said.

"That thing you took. You can not have it."

"I don't have whatever it is you think I took. Now if you'll excuse me." She tried to walk passed him.

Killian reached arm out to stop her and grabbed her. She struggled I break free.

When she did, he lifted his left arm and swung it down, trying to catch her. In the process, his hook scratched her neck. He more than scratched her neck; she had a bad wound.

Melody grabbed her neck and looked at the blood on her hand. She stepped back away from Killian, who looked regretful of what he did. Melody took another step back and tripped over the black. She fell out do the ship and into the big, deep ocean.

"No!" Killian tried to reach out for her.

 _Flashback:_ Melody was now unconscious under the water. Her body was still sinking too. Suddenly, a figure jumped into the water. The figure swam down to her and grabbed her arm. Having difficulty, they carried Melody along the sea floor to the surface.  
When they reached the surface, Melody's savior was revealed. Lyra gasped for air and fell to the ground coughing. She rolled over to Melody and started with chest compressions.

After a minute, Melody coughed up sea water and breathed some air into her lungs.

The two girls lied on the beach floor in silence for a few moments until Melody said, "Thank you."

Lyra looked at the stars and replied, "Yeah."

Lyra and Melody walked back to the village, talking the whole way.

"You're a mermaid?" Lyra asked. "So do you have a special power like the Mako mermaids?"

"I don't know what that is. I have only been a mermaid for a few days." Melody said.

"Aren't mermaids supposed to, you know, swim?"

"I think Morgana did something to me when she zapped me. She sent me here but also I'm not a mermaid anymore."

"And you sink underwater?"

"I guess so. She must have cursed me."

"I guess you should stay away from water from now on. Or at least large bodies of it." Lyra said.

Melody nodded, showing a hint of a smile.

In the present, Melody sank to the bottom of the ocean as blood from her wound lightly came out. As she faded away, she thought of her parents and of Lyra and Maryanne.


	13. Chapter 13

Descendants 13

Chapter 13

Episode 7

Killian's hook struck Melody. She grabbed her neck and fell back. Melody fell off of the Jolly Roger and into the ocean.  
That's what Lena saw from the railing several feet away. She covered her mouth with both of her hands as tears filled her eyes.

Less than 100 yards away, the Storybrooke high school was performing their play. They were just starting Act II.

Lena went back to her room and grabbed a small glass bottle. It was labeled "Jack Daniel's" but the liquid inside was blue.

She grabbed one of Lyra's shirts, and placed it on the table. Then Lena realized Melody had worn that shirt the day they arrived in Storybrooke. Lena took a moment before pouring the small blue liquid on the shirt.

Within seconds, the shirt lifted itself up and flew across the room. Lena opened the door and followed the shirt out of the motel.

The shirt led Lena to the closed library. Lena grabbed the shirt and looked up. "Of course." She said. Lena went around the corner, out of view, even though 90% of the town was at the school, an poof-ed away.

Lyra was looking outside the clock tower with her forehead on the window when Lena poof-ed in. Lyra craned her head down.

"Please go," Lyra said. "I want to be alone."

"I want to help you." Lena said. "Operation Falcon is about more than just preventing one event. If this is what you truly want, I will help you."

Lyra slowly turned to face Lena. "It's my happy ending."

*title scene*

 _Flashback:_ Lyra ran through the trees along the creek on a sunny day, holding a ball of mud in her hand. She was chasing after a group of smaller children.

"You can't run from us Rodger," a boy called.

Rodger, a young boy, about 9 years old, was running from these kids. He made his way out of the trees area and towards a huge building.

Lyra ran faster, catching up to the children and passing them.

Rodger reached the gate of the building and turned around. He was at a dead end and the children were right behind him.

Lyra ran up to Rodger a and extended her arm before him. "You've had your fun," she said to the children, "now go on back home."

"Not until we've dealt with this one," the boy in front of the group said to Rodger.

"I didn't mean to," Rodger said.

"There. An apology." Lyra said.

"'Fraid it's gonna take more than that," the boy said.

"Oh Billy, don't you have anything better to do than beat up a kid?" Lyra asked.

"We're all kids here. Except you." A boy on the back said.

"I am too a child!" Lyra defended, "I'm just taller than you all."

"Because you're older," a girl said. There were about eight children after him, and all between the ages of six-nine. And everyone had small animals with them.

Lyra folded her arms and gave a sassy took to the girl.

Bully reached over to grab Rodger but Lyra wacked his hand away. "No," she said, "If you hurt him...you'll be cursed."

"What?" Billy asked.

"If you lay a hand on him I will curse you." Lyra said.

"How are you gonna do that?" A boy asked.

"I have magic," Lyra said.

"You do not!" The girl said.

"Do too! I am powerful and magical and I can make you sorry if you hurt Rodger." Lyra said.

"You're not powerful. You're nothing." Billy said.

In her rage, Lyra through her ball of mud she just remembered was in her other hand at him and charged for him. She knocked him over and tacked him on the floor.

"I'll show you power," she said.

"Get off!" He said.

"Fight fight fight!" The children chanted. Rodger took off running towards the back entrance

A man came running over to them along with a few other from the other side. They called for the children to stop but they didn't.  
The man got Lyra off Billy, though she still tried to scratch Billy as they were being pulled away from one another.  
The children had dispursed. Billy's mother scolded the two children for fighting and took Billy back to their home, leaving Lyra and the man who pulled her away. He had a tiger with him and she had a small ferret.

"Damn it Lyra, you need to control yourself! You can't do things like that." He said.

"I'm sorry Asreal," she said. "He called me nothing."

"That doesn't give you the right to hit him. You're too old for that nonsense." He said. "You're 12 years old."

Lyra looked down and picked up her ferret. She stood back up and held him close.

Asreal gave her a weird look, then faced ahead. He opened the gates to the college and they walked in together.

"Just when I thought you were growing up and could handle attending a cordigous event." He said.

"Oh come one Uncle," Lyra said, "I'll be on my best behavior. You know I never act that way around adults. It's just that Billy can be such a butt."

"That kind of talk is not helping in your case," he said.

"Just because my daemon hasn't grown doesn't mean I'm not ready for such an elegant event," Lyra curtsied.

Asreal smiled and shook his head. He looked away and said "Oh I suppose you can go."

Lyra hugged him and thanked him, then ran into the college.

"Don't run!" He called back.

"So you actually want to go to this event?" Rodger asked Lyra as they sat on the rooftops of the college, eating apples. "I mean it sounds pretty boring to me. A lot of adult talking about education and politics."

"But it's all fancy and grown up stuff. Perhaps I can learn more about magic." Lyra said.

"What are you on about?" Rodger asked.

"Magic. I saw some students here practicing it. I think it's a new course. I want to learn more." Lyra said as she took another bite out of her apple.

"You really believe magic can be wielded?" He asked.

"Why not?"

"It doesn't exist." He took a bite out of his apple.

"That's just because you need proof to believe on something. I can get it."

"You should be spending time doing other things. I heard Misses Fayne talking about turning you into a proper lady."

"No one can do that!"

Rodger laughed. "I suppose not."

"Say, what did you do to make Billy so angry?"

"I called him a toss pot."

Lyra giggled.

"The jurisdiction of the school confoundantly declares that one must abide by the declaration of Jordan College," A professor said at the dinner.  
Rodger was right. Lyra placed her elbows on the table and placed her hands on her cheeks. She started down at the table.

"His actions are not quite as bad as Miss Beloaqua's," the principal said.

Lyra looked up at him. "What was that?"

"You English professor has informed me of your absence in her class. You've missed almost an entire week. I trust you have a good reason for this?" The professor asked.

Lyra looked down and thought of an answer. "I broadening my horizons."

"Puh," another professor said, "that's your excuse for all those messes you make in the science laboratory."

"So you know it's the truth then," Lyra said.

Her science professor sat up and pointed his index finger at her, "Listen Miss Belaqua-"

"Roberts that is no way to speak to a student, much less a young woman," a lady said from behind Lyra's chair. She was tell and had golden hair made up all fancy. She wore a shimmering gown and made everyone at the table speechless.

"Misses Coulter," the principal finally said, "How nice of you to join us here. Tonight."

"Yes, well I've been traveling and decided to stop here for one night," she sat down next to Lyra. Pan, Lyra's ferret looked up at her, worried, but Lyra secretly smiled.

"I always felt a woman's place was outside the classroom. Less restricting. And far more interesting, wouldn't you agree?" Mrs. Coulter asked Lyra.

She smiled, "Yes, ma'am."

"No need to say ma'am with me," Coulter assured her. She looked at Lyra and said, "I will be leaving tomorrow for a brief expedition to the North but I'm not too keen on going there alone."

"You'll have your maid, pilot, chef-" the science professor said.

"I mean a companion," Mrs. Coulter said.

"I'll go," a young apprentice said.

"I'm not too keep on adult either," Coulter said. She faced Lyra, "Would you like to come?"

"Yes!" Lyra almost jumped out of her seat.

The principal looked disappointed or perhaps dissatisfied.

The world Lyra comes from is parallel to our own. A major difference is that everyone from Lyra's world has a deamon, their soul that is seen externally, in the form of an animal.

Lyra snuck out of the college later that night to visit her friends at their usual rondevou spot. They meet passed this small tunnel only children can fit through. Lyra crawled through and walked up to their "climbing tree." She went up to the first branch and noticed they weren't there. She waited with her ferret for while.

"It's pretty exciting don't you think?" She told Pan, "we're going to leave this place. Broaden out horizons. What I've always wanted. Even if it is temporary, it's chance to see something new.

"Mrs Coulter seems really interesting. I'm glad to be going on this adventure with her. I think tomorrow is a new beginning for us."

Lyra sat and looked around. "Where is Rodger?"

The next morning Lyra closed her suitcase and put on her long coat. There was a knock a her door and she assumed it was Coulter, so she opened it. "Headmaster?"

He entered her room and said, "I must admit I was hoping you would have turned down Ms. Coulter's offer-"

"Why would I?" Lyra asked.

"Ah. Since you'll be leaving us I...I have something for you." He said.

"A goodbye present? I'll be back."

He gave her a look. "Unless Ms. Coulter offers another trip and another." He took an odd shiny device from the inner pocket of her robe and handed it to her. "It's a Golden Compass. It gives you an insights. Tells you the truth, if you can read it."

Lyra looked at this golden disk. It was a bit heavy too. "Why are you giving this to me?"

"I trust you'll know what to do with it. Keep it on you at all times."

Lyra nodded and grabbed her suitcase. "I have to be going now. She'll be waiting for me." Her ferret followed her to the door.

"One more thing," the headmaster said, "Don't let Ms. Coulter know you have that compass."

Lyra and Ms. Coulter flew in a blimp-like vehicle, with a nice view of the passing city below them. Lyra stared out the window in wonder for an hour, then sat on the sofa with Ms. Coulter, who really wanted to get to know Lyra.

The first few days of their trip was full of fun. Lyra got to go shopping and buy a whole new outfit. Ms. Coulter took her to a dress shop and picked out a few dresses for Lyra. She took Lyra to an ice cream shop, the highlight of Lyra's day. Ms. Coulter dressed up Lyra also did her make up. They went out to a fancy dinner with many adults. She didn't know what any of them were talking about so she focused on her food. All the while, she kept her Golden Compass hidden in her room, under her bed. When they got back that night, Lyra rested in her room with her ferret.

A nightmare about Rodger being tortured woke up Lyra. She got up and checked under her bed for the Golden Compass. She placed it on this shelf formed by the bed frame. The compass wasn't there!

Lyra turned on the light and checked again. _Where is it!?_

The headmaster's words ran through her ears. "Keep it on you at all times."

Lyra left her room and felt her way across the dark hallway. The house she and Ms. Coulter were staying in was practically a mansion. Thre were several rooms, yet the two slept in neighboring rooms, per Ms. Coulter's choice. She told Lyra that most of the rooms were off limits. Suddenly Lyra became to suspect Ms. Coulter.

Lyra entered the first "forbidden room" which was full of books. Pan accompanied her. The next room had laboratory equipment. The next room was very spacious and had a lot of files in drawers. She opened a few of them and put them back as found. She used a lamp on the table to see. The second file she picked up had a list of names and the letters GOB were at the top.

GOB. Goblers! The name sounded familiar. Lyra recalled adult at Jordan and the dinner that night talking about this group. They take children. No ones knows what happens to them.

At the bottom of the page is Ms. Coulter's signature. "Pan, it's her! She's in charge of the Goblers." Lyra's vision started to blur from the shock. She looked at the names in the list and gasped. "Billy and Rodger!" She dropped the paper.

Before Lyra had time to process this, the door swung open and Ms. Coulter's voice said "There you are. What are you doing in here?"

Lyra looked at her and her face tightened.

"You know this room is off limits. It's quite boring too. Not much on here," Coulter said.

"I must have gotten lost in dark." Lyra said coldly. Her ferret snuck out of the room. That's when Lyra noticed Coulter's deamon was gone as well.

"Come on now. Back to bed," she ushered her out of the room.

Then Lyra suddenly felt pain on her arm. "Ouch! Pan!"

Whenever a deamon gets hurt, the person gets hurt too.

She ran into Coulter's room where Pan and Coulter's deamon were physically fighting. Lyra saw her compass on the dresser. Lyra panic, knowing she need to retrieve that compass. She blink and suddenly the compass was in her hands.

Before Lyra could question it, Coulter came closer so Lyra had to act quickly. She grabbed Pan, and opened the window. Coulter's Demon reached her before Coulter so

Lyra slammed the window on the deamon's hand, stalling Coulter a few seconds.

Lyra climes down the mansion quickly, hands full, barefoot, and fled the property.

Lyra ran off the main roads and didn't stop until she stepped on a sharp object. She tumbled over and but her arm. She took out the price of glass and whipped off a price from her nightgown to tie around her foot. She got up and kept walking, as fast as she could.  
Lyra ran swiftly through area trying to stay out of sight from anyone who could be nearby.

She hid behind a garbage pail, and looked forward. The only way to move on is to run across the street, out in the open.  
She counted to three and started across the street. She walked quickly and kept her eyes on the other side. When she was half way across the street, she smiled believing she could make it.

When she was just a few feet away, a large net fell on top of her. "Agh!" She fell to the floor.  
As she tried to get of this trap, several people gathered around her. There were about a dozen of them, all in uniform. Goblers. When one got close to her, Lyra hissed at him. Then he wacked her.

Lyra's heart raced. I have to get out of this. I can't let them take me. They'll find the compass! The compass! No, they'll take it. The headmaster of Jordan trusted me with it. Whatever this is, it is important. I have to hide it.

Lyra clutched her compass and kept thinking, "They can't find it. They can't!" And then the compass vanished.

Lyra looked around, while the net was being lifted off her. The Goblers surrounded Lyra, but she wasn't think if about that. _Where did the compass go?_  
A Gobler walked up to her and punched her across the face, knocking her out.

Lyra woke up with a headache. She rubber her face and sat up. Pan was lying on her. They were on a metal table in a white painted room. A woman dressed as a nurse with a bonnet addressed Lyra, "Ah, good. You have finally woken up. I imagine you must have a lot of questions. I am Ms. Adle and I am here to help you. You are in a children's facility. Loads of children are here. The facility is mean to help children grow up. Congratulations on being chosen."

Lyra's thoughts soared. This lady's words were all a blur to her. "What?"

"Oh they must have hit you really hard," Ms. Adle touched her forehead.

"Where am I?" Lyra asked.

"I'll show you around, if you can stand," she said kindly. "What is your name?"

"...Lizzie. Brooks." Lyra thought up

Ms. Adle showed Lyra out of the room and held the door opens for her. She escorted her around the room, without showing her inside most of the rooms. "This is the library," Ms. Adle pointed to a closed door and walked passed. "Here is the movie theatre." She said for another. The "tour" ended with Ms. Adle opening a door to a room filled with children. "Lastly, this is the cafeteria."

Lyra walking inside and looked around. Dozens and dozens of children and their deamons giggling and playing. "Something is not right here."

She walked around and stopped on her tracks when she saw someone she knew. "Rodger!"

He looked up and smiled. He stood up from his chair and the two ran up to each other.

"I was so worried," Lyra said.

Rodger's deamon changed from a car to a bird. "I missed you."

There were several nurses in the room. A few smiled at the reunion.

Lyra sat down and said, "I have so much to tell you."

Rodger sat down too, "As do I."

"I left Jordan." Lyra started.

"You ran away?"

"No! I was invited to go with this Ms. Coulter who turned out to be in charge of the Goblers," she whispered.

"Is she the one with the golden monkey?" He asked. Lyra nodded. "Oh, she's scary."

"There's more. Have you ever heard of the Golden Compass?"

"The what?"

"It's this large compass that is supposed tell you the truth I guess. I can't understand it but it's important. It was in my possession but it-"

"Children," a nurse said, "time to clean up. Come on. It's about time for your naps."

The children all cluttered around. Lyra was the tallest of them. She knelt down and whispered, "Rodger-"

"Have you seen Billy, by chance?" He asked. "I haven't seen him since yesterday. The nurses said he was ill. But I'm not sure."

Lyra looked ahead. "We have to get out of here."

Lyra snuck out of the nap room and walked about this facility. She heard people coming so she hid inside the nearest room. Inside was a table and several chairs. The people came closer. They were coming on the room!

Lyra hid in the wardrobe against the wall, and locked herself inside. There was a small peep hole for her to look out off. Pan was in her shoulder.  
Four nurses, three men, two Goblers, and Ms. Coulter entered the room.

The my talked about the children in thief facility and their plans. "Three children escaped last week. I have to wonder how effective these nurses are at keeping a hold on these children," a man said. He was in a business suit.

"We found two of the three children since then." A nurse said.

"Alive?" Ms. Coulter asked.

"No," the nurse looked down.

"Moving on," A Gobler said. "What of the boy's recovery?"

"Billy Costa?" The Nurse said, "Yes, he will reunited with his mother by the end of the week."

"Or when he is able to walk again," another nurse said.

"This surgery has never been as problematic as this one," a third nurse said. "Most children come out needing only a day's recovery."

"Another reason for concern," the man said. "I am doubting your methods."

"Our methods work," Ms. Coulter said. "We are protecting the children, for our future."

"I fund this facility and I say there should be guards from within and any one who tries to escape should be shot," he said.

Lyra gasped and covered her mouth. She looked back out the peep hole and saw a man looking at her, or the peep hole.

"Oh no!" A nurse said.

"It's more humane than letting them freeze to death in the snow." Another businessman said. "If you can't catch them, shot them. They don't want our help. They don't deserve to be saved."

"That's murder," Ms. Coulter said.

"It's for the good of our future! And you had no problem sending your men after Lord Asreal to execute him!"

"Excuse me," Ms. Coulter left the room. Two nurses followed her. Lyra covered her mouth and panted. Uncle Asreal. Coulter is going to kill him!

The first man said. "Skorsby, can you do what needs to be done?" He asked a Gobler.

He nodded. It was the man who was looking at the wardrobe. "In fact," he stood up and walked around the table, "I can take care of one such child..." Lyra couldn't see him. "right now!" He opened the wardrobe doors. Lyra stood there, unmoving. Mr. Skorsby pulled her out and the remaining nurses grabbed her and the Goblers.

The Goblers and Nurses to Lyra to a small lab where there was a big cage in the center. Lyra tried to fight their grip to no avail. One nurse held Pan, and made him pass out. Lyra still kicked and moved around. The nurses were puzzled.

They tossed her in the cage with Pan and locked them in. "Pan?" Lyra picked him up. She hands started glowing.

"What is happening?" A Gobler asked.

Ms. Adle shook her head and pulled a lever. A large electrical surge surrounded the cage and started to move downward. Lyra hugged Pan as the electrical surge came down.

When the surge was about halfway down, Ms. Coulter enters the room and gasped. She shouted "Stop! Turn it off now!"  
Lyra grew drowsy and passed out from the surge.

Lyra woke up in on a fancy bed and smiled when she saw Pan. He hugged him and heard a voice says, "Thank goodness you're alright."  
Ms. Coulter stoop up from her chair beside the bed.

Lyra sat and and backed away. "Stay back."

"Lyra it's okay. I won't hurt you. I saved you from that machine."

"Why? What are you doing to the children here?" Lyra asked.

"It's all very complicated."

"Try me."

Coulter sat down at the foot of the bed and began, "There is this substance in the world. Your uncle discovered it. It harbors in teenagers. It causes them to act out. To rebel. To commit awful crimes. We call is Dust.

"Naturally we want to protect our children from this danger. We did research and found that Dust is channeled to children through their deamon. So we take children, before Dusk had effected them, and cut their deamons way."

"Oh my God," Lyra looked away. "That's what you did to Billy!"

"Lyra, it was for his own good."

"Why did you stop them from doing it to me?"

Coulter sighed happily and explained, "Have you not guessed? You're not just any child, Lyra Belaqua. You're my daughter."

"No." Lyra said, getting out of the bed. "You can't be my mother. I don't have a mother."

"You do. You're mine," she smiled. "I wanted to keep you, but with all these rules, I couldn't. Until finally, the rules changed and I came to Jordan college and could invite you to join me in my travels. We could bond." She beamed.

"All the while you were kidnapping children and torturing them!"

"I don't have a final say on how they are treated."

"That's no excuse."

"Lyra, please."

Lyra folded her arms and fought back tears. She looked at Coulter and asked, "Uncle Asreal. He's my father isn't he?"  
Coulter said nothing, then nodded.

Lyra thought of her Uncle. All this time, he was her father. Why didn't he ever tell her? Why lie about it?

"Lyra I know this isn't what you expected. Things got a little out of hand but I want us to happy. And together."

Lyra glared a her.

"Tell me what I can do. Do you want to continue traveling? We could go-"

"I want you to free the children."

"They'll die out there."

"So give them a lift home."

"I don't have to the authority."

"You don't need to, just unlock the front door and have your aircraft there."

"Is there anything smaller I could do?"

"No! You took my friends. You took Rodger. You destroyed Billy. You're a monster."

"Lyra please. You have to understand. This plan will work."

"If your plans are so great, why do you have to kidnap children? Why can't the parents just go with them? Because this is wrong!"

"I'll quit, if that will make you happy."

"That won't fix this. You need to stop this."

Coulter sighed, "I need to ask you something. The master of Jordan gave you something, didn't he?" Lyra's face tightened. "Do you know how to read it?"

"Read it? No." Lyra said.

"Oh. May I see it then?"

"Please just let me go."

"Lyra, I imagine you grew up wanting a family. Wanting a mother. Someone to be there for you. To give you advice and ease your mind. Someone to love you. I love you Lyra. I can be all those things for you, if you let me."

"I'm not that desperate for affection."

Coulter looked down, hurt. "You can go, if you want."

"Really?" Lyra went to the door.

"I'm letting you go."

Lyra left the room and discovered she wasn't in the facility. She was in another mansion. Passed the front doors was a car and a diver standing outside. Lyra looked worried.

"I'm Jackle, your driver. Ms. Coulter gave me permission to take you anywhere you please."

Lyra looked at him. "Take me to Lord Asreal."

"Alright," he opened the door for her.

"Rodger is to be released on a technicality. Effective immediately."

Ms. Coulter sent the paper work for Lyra's friend's release. He left the facility, confused, and was escorted into a car back home. He hugged his parents when he was reunited with them.

The next day, Lyra arrived at Asreal's cabin. While in the car, she healed her foot. She stepped out of the vehicle and the driver left. Lyra looked at Pan, who was on her shoulder, and went up to the door. She knocked but her did not answer. "It's Lyra," she said.

He opened door. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were at Jordan?" She asked him.

"I was- I- Why are you here? How did you get here?"

"How I got here isn't important. I met Ms. Coulter." She said.

"And how is she?" He asked.

"She's in charge of the Goblers. They took my friends. Did you know they're cutting children's deamons away?"

Asreal turned around and went back to working on this large machine. "I'm a bit busy at the moment. You're timing I'm afraid is inconvenient."

"Asreal, did you hear what I said?"

"Yes. Ms. Coulter. Terrible woman. Your friend's taken."

"Don't you care?"

"Yes, I'm just preoccupied at the moment." He leaned across the device to fix a nail.

His cabin was small. There was the main room, then two doors. One was a bathroom and the other was a bedroom. In the mainroom was a sink, cooler, stove, fireplace, and sofa. The device took up a quarter of the space in the room. On a small desk, she saw something golden. She walked up to it. The compass!  
Lyra grabbed the compass and smiled. I sent it here. To Asreal.

She looked at him and asked, "What are you making?"

"It's a device that will, well, it's an important machine." He said.

"Asreal, please look at me." She said. He listened to her. "Are you my father?" There was a pause. "I just want to hear you say it. And to know why you told me you were my uncle. My entire life you lied to me. Was it so you could feel less responsibility for me or less pressure? You let me believe I was an orphan all these years. Were you ever planning on telling me you're my father?"

While she rambled, he got off the machine and stood in front of her.

"No." He rephrased, "I mean I'm not your father."

Lyra looked at him. "Yes you are."

"I'm not. And Ms. Coulter isn't your mother."

"Why are you lying?" She cried.

"It's the truth. Ms. Coulter only told you that to earn your love. She can't have children, thank God." He got back to his device/project.

"No. This can't be true. I'm not an orphan. I have magic. I am not meant for this-"

"Well then go!" Asreal said. "But there is nothing for you out there. You're miles away from Jordan. You're upset. You were lied to. And it's time you face reality. You do not have magic. You're ordinary."

Lyra stomped her foot. "Then who are my parents? Why would Ms. Coulter say I'm her daughter?"

Then the Golden Compass opened up and showed Lyra her answer. It was hazy but Lyra could see Ms. Coulter about 13 years earlier in a cave with another blonde woman. Ms. Coulter was taking care of her. She made her tea and fed her. The woman didn't move very quickly and she sat down a lot. Then Lyra saw her belly. She's pregnant!

Ms. Coulter took care of Lyra's birth mom? Why? Lyra watched as Ms. Coulter shooed away visitors. Lyra also noticed this woman didn't have a deamon.

Ms. Coulter delivered her baby and her birthmom didn't know what to name her.

"How about Lyra?" Ms. Coulter asked.

Her birthmom agreed.

The two woman took care of the baby for months until one day, her birthmom was in a daze. Ms. Coulter asked "what's wrong" but she didn't answer. She got up and walked out of the cave. "No, it's not safe!" Ms. Coulter warned. She kept walking and soon Lyra could see what she was heading for. A large portal. Her mother, her real mother, went into the portal, and was never seen in this world again.

Ms. Coulter still took care of Lyra until she was about a year old, and the ministry found her and took them both away, separating them.

Lyra was now back the present, in Asreal's cabin. He was looking a her, "are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine." She sat on the couch and looked at the compass. The compass works. Her mother loved her. She wanted her. But she left her...According to the compass,

she was under a spell.

Lyra went into the bathroom and asked the compass some more questions. These answers were simpler. "Is my mother alive?" She asked. _Yes._

"Does she have magic?" _Yes._

"Where is she?" _A land without magic._

"Is she from this world?" _No._

Lyra smiled. I knew I was meant for greater things. There are other worlds out there.

Then Lyra made the sad realization. "Pan," she looked at him. "There's a reason you can't transform. You're not a real deamon." Lyra cried.

Lyra and Asreal ate turkey and tea that evening. Lyra slept on the couch that night, next to Pan. She tucked the compass under her.  
When Lyra woke up, she knew something was off. The room was bright, Pan wasn't beside her, and the machine was gone. Outside in the field, the machine made a lot of loud noises. "How did I sleep through all this?"

Suddenly, the compass showed her something. Asreal put a sleeping tonic in her tea cup.

Lyra got up and ran outside. Asreal held her ferret close to the machine.

"Asreal, stop! What are you doing?"

"There is price for traveling realms. In order to open this, I need to sacrifice the thing I love most. I tried to fix that. But then you came. So I can make this sacrifice."

"But it's my sacrifice. You can't do this to Pan."

"He's not your soul. You'll live," he placed Pan on the device."

"No!" She screamed.

The device blew them both back and started to turn on. Electricity filled it with power.

Asreal and Lyra raced to the device, but her got their first and pulled the lever, opening the portal.

Asreal looked back at Lyra, "I hope you can understand one day. I've opened a portal to all worlds. Isn't that what you've always wanted?"

Lyra's eyes were red and puffy. Tears fell down her face.

"You can hate me or you can go on an adventure. You'll never get another chance like this." He turned ahead and crossed through.

Lyra cried more and fell to her knees. She held the compass in her hand and asked "Should I go through the portal?" _Yes._

Lyra stood up and walked through the portal, thinking of her mother.

Lyra landed in another world a few minutes later. She opened her compass and asked, "Is this the land without magic?" _Yes._

Lyra smiled and started to walk around this new world. Them she went aside and asked the compass a question she's surprised she didn't as sooner. "What is my mother's name?" _Emma Swan._


	14. Chapter 14

Descendants 14

Chapter 14

Episode 8

 _Flashback:_ A young teenager fled from a house and ran down the street. A few people noticed him and wondered what his hurry was. He ran quicker than he ever had before. Adrenaline filled his body. He ran so quickly, he passed the motel trying to stop.  
He entered the motel lobby and helped in for a night. The young teen enters his room, with no luggage and sat on the bed, sighing heavily. He buried his face in his hands wiping his new tears away.

Then he heard a noise from inside the closet of him motel room. Cautiously, he got up and stepped closer to the closet door. He held up his fist and opened the door.  
He stepped back in surprise. "Who are you? What are you doing in my room?"

The person inside stepped out, revealing herself. Standing in front of this boy, was a girl his age with curly dirty blonde hair and was holding something behind her back. "I'm Lyra," she answered. "I ended up in here by mistake. I was being chased by these men with odd heavy vests and badges in their leaver coats."

"You're hiding from the cops?" He asked.

"Is that what they're called? I don't know what their problem is. They yelled at me and chased me just for taking a drink of water from the fountain." Lyra said.

"Do you mean the Fountain of Eve?"

Lyra tilted her head.

"There's a large. Statue in the center."

"Oh yes. That was it."

"Yeah, it's for public display. You know, to throw coins in for get of luck."

"What an absurd thing to do." Lyra said. "What's your name?"

"Will Parry."

"Will, can you help me find my mother? She lives somewhere in this world?"

Will gave her a confused look. "Obviously she's here on earth. Somewhere."

"Do you know her? Her name is Emma Swan?"

"Doesn't ring a bell. Actually, I'm in need of a little help too. I'm hiding from those men in the uniforms too."

"Oh. What did you do?"

He gave her an odd look. "The point is they're after us, so we need to work together to get around this city." He said.

Lyra turned around and pulled out her compass. She asked it, "Can I trust him?" _Yes._

"What's that you got there?" he asked.

"It's a compass," she turned to face him. She asked the compass, "Where is my mother in this land?" _Maine, United States._ "Will, can you take me to Maine, United States?"

He squinted his eyes, "What? That's a bit far from here. We're in London. We're not even in the same continent."

"How do we get there? What do we need?"

"Money."

"Then let's go get some," she smiled.

Will and Lyra left the motel and headed for the mall. The walked across the street and Lyra asked Will, "What's that noise?"

"It's the beeper, from the crosswalk." He said.

"What are those?" she pointed at these dark dots all over the road.

"Gum," he said, plainly. "You don't get out much do you?"

"I'm new to this land."

"You mean London? You don't sound like a tourist."

"I'm not. I don't think I am."

They crossed the street and walked on the sidewalk. Luckily there was a lot of people around, so they weren't so open. Lyra was perplexed by all these contraptions and different scenery.

They reached the mall and got a change of clothes. They walked into a clothing store and he whispered, "follow my lead," grabbed a bag, ripped off the tag, and walked out of the store. Lyra copied him.

Lyra smelled sweets from inside a store, but Will gestured her away.

Inside the next store they went inside were lots of clothes. He whispered, "Alright, grab a few outifts you like, then take them to the dressing room, and shove them in your bag. But not all of them. That's too suspicious."

"Okay?" Lyra said. She walked around and observed some of the outfits. _How peculiar their clothes are. What is this think blue material?_ She grabbed a few pairs in different sizes, and some other shirts and a few casual dresses. She tried them all on. _Are these pants supposed to be this tight?_

"Psst, are you almost done in there? What's taking you so long?" Will asked from the changing room adjacent to hers.

"Just another minute. Be patient!" She said.

Will rolled his eyes and shook his head. He left the store and waited for her to follow. She decided on a pair of jeans to take with her and two shirts. She took two dress with her as well, leaving behind one dress, two shirts, and three jeans. She started to walk out of the store when the manager called her. "Excuse me, miss. You with the stuffed purse."

Lyra kept walking and met Will outside the store. "I think we should go," she said.

"Thief!" The manager shouted.

Will gave a 'really?' look to Lyra just before taking off. They ran across the crowded mall, full of adrenaline. Will noticed her smiling and said, "Is this amusing to you? We're being chased by the police. They could lock us up."

"This is an adventure," she said.

The ran a bit further, then Will hid in a hallway and pulled her inside with him. Leaning against him, Lyra heard his fast heart beat.

They found a bathroom in the hallway and changed their clothes. Further down was an exit from that hallway and the two headed for another place.

"Where are we going?" Lyra asked him.

"The library," he said.

Lyra spotted a ferret on the ground, near a sewer and stopped. She remembered her beloved Pan and started to cry.

"What's the matter?" Will asked.

She closed her eyes and wept. He put his hands on her shoulders then looked around. "The idea is to not draw attention."

Lyra cried a bit more, then wiped her eyes, nodding.

At the library, they went up to the second floor where there were laptops. Lyra looked at it with curiosity while Will turned it on.

"Is it magic?" Lyra asked him.

"Sure," he said. "In a way. I makes time go by faster and makes you forget your troubles."

He looked up the information about Lyra's mother, while Lyra looked around the library. She pulled out many books and read the back covers. She climbed up the ladder and moved around much. A few people were looking at her.

When she rejoined Will, he told her what he discovered. "So your mom was actually found on the side of a highway as an infant, by a little boy. Then she was the foster care system-"

"The what system?" She asked.

"Foster Care. Like for when you don't have parents, or they can't take care of you. So social services take you away and puts you in the foster system."

"Were you in the foster system?"

"No." he made a face. "Were you?"

"I didn't even grow up here."

He looked back at the lap top. "She got in trouble a lot. She got arrested at 17 for theft and spend almost a year in jail." He gestured her to look.

Lyra's eyes fixated on the image of Emma Swan. It may have been a mug shot, but it was the first on only picture Lyra had ever seen of her. "I have her chin," she smiled.

"Do you not see the headline? She was arrested." Will said.

"So, we stole too. Is this all you found?"

"Please read this article."

"Why? I see the headline. What more is there?"

Will looked at her then back at the laptop. He went back and forth until her sighed and listened to him. He moved over one seat so she could see the screen better. She read the first paragraph sighed again. She kept on reading and Will looked at her waiting for her to say, "Gave birth in prison? A boy!? I have a brother?"

"There it is," Will said.

"I have a brother," Lyra repeated.

"Yep," Will nodded.

"I have a mother and a brother."

"Pretty sure you have a father too," Will sassed. He moved the laptop over and showed her another article. "She lived in Boston as a Bail-bonds person after jail, then moved to Maine. I can't find Storybrooke on a map, so I suggest we go to Maine and ask around?"

"Okay. Let's go." She stood up.

"Not so fast. We need money for a ticket and a passport. And a plan."

They left the library and went to a food court to buy lunch. Will had a few dollars on him and got them each a burger and shared fries, with a soda.

Lyra looked at the food. "What is this?"

"Okay, are you from another world?" he asked.

"Yes." Lyra said.

"What?"

"I'm from my world. Or the world I grew up in. It's quite different from here. We have deamons, our souls in the form of an animal."

Will looked horrified, "I'm going to go now," he stood up.

"No, don't. Please, we need each other."

"I think I'll take my chances rather than stay with the mad girl."

"I am not mad!" she whispered. "I can prove it. But not right now. After we eat."

He sat back down and they eat their meal. When they finished, she reached in her bag for her Golden Compass to prove that she's not crazy. She put the bag on her lap and searched again.

"Is this some sort of magic trick?" He was annoyed.

"No! It's my compass. I put it in my bag but it's not here." Lyra stressed.

"Okay."

"Yo don't understand. That compass is very important."

"We can find other things to sell to earn the money for the tickets-"

"I wasn't going to sell it! It's priceless." She stopped looking. "We need to retrace our steps."

"Look, the purse has been with you this whole time, except when we were at the library."

Lyra looked at him, fearful. "The bag was at our table. Did you notice anyone come by? Oh my gosh, someone stole the compass. What if they know what it does?"

"Calm down," Will stood up, "They probably thought it was real gold and will try to sell it. We can visit some pawn shops if you want? The library is closed now."

The sun was setting as they walked into a pawnshop. They asked about the compass with no luck. They tried two more then Will suggested going back to the motel.

"We can't just give up. We need to find that compass, Will," Lyra said.

"It's dark out. I'm not walking around this town at night like this." Will said.

"Excuses, excuses," Lyra folded her arms.

"Look, it's your compass. You're the crazy one. You go get it." Will said.

"Come on Will. Please."

"What do I have to gain from this?"

"The experience of a lifetime," Lyra smirked.

That response was enough for him go with her.

They asked several people for over an hour until finally a man helped them out. "You're looking for your compass. I can help you," he lead them to a large estate. This man was in his 40s and dressed nicely. There was a certain physique about him.

Inside the estate were lots of framed paintings hung up, decorative flowers and vases on glass tables, etc. The man gestured them to sit in the living space. Will and Lyra sat on one sofa, across from this man.

"You have her compass, don't you?" Will said.

The man smiled at Will. "My name is Charles Latrom, but you can call me Boreal."

"What do yo want, Boreal?" Lyra asked.

Two mean stood on each end of the sofa Lyra and Will were one. Boreal opened a box and revealed the Golden Compass. Lyra stood up, but a guard pushed her back.

"That's my compass!" Lyra said. "What do you want with it?"

"Well it's Golden and it's pretty fascinating. I've never seen anything like it." Boreal said.

"You called us over here for this?" Will asked.

"I called you here because I have a propisition for you. We clearly want his compass back desperately and I would be willing to make a trade." Boreal said.

"Trade what? We don't have anything?" Will said.

"There is an object that I am interested in obtaining. The trouble is the current own-he won't let me in his house. He doesn't want to part with this object."

"You want us to steal it." Lyra said.

"Correct."

"Steal what exactly?" Will asked.

"A knife. It has a green handle and is incredible sharp. It's about ten inches. Make sure you get the right one." Boreal said.

"We haven't agreed," Will said.

"If you want the Golden Compass back, you'll have to fetch me the Subtle Knife."

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Will trudged into the neighborhood. "It's probably like 10pm. I want ot be sleeping right now."

"Shhhh," Lyra said, "We must not be seen."

"Everyone is asleep like we should be." Will said.

"Do you want to wake up everyone? Shhh."

They went up to the address given by Boreal and saw his lights were still on. "He's awake," Will said. "Okay, I'll get the knife, you distract him."

Lyra knocked on his door and the man answered. He was a big heavy in the torso area and was balding. "What?"

"Can I use your bathroom?" Will asked, "I really have to go."

"And you're the only house with their lights one. Everyone else is asleep." Lyra added.

"Shouldn't you kids be home?"

"We're on our way sir," Will said. "But I can't wait." Will moved and fidgeted.

The man turned to close the door then Lyra said, "If you don't he'll go on your pretty flowers."

The man irritated allowed Will inside. "The bathroom is down the hall, second door on the left. Hurry up. And clean up when you're done."

Lyra stood in the doorway and tried to make conversation. The man was uninterested so Lyra ranted about some made up events of the day. "So Timmy pushed me and I told him to grow up them Tanya came up and added her two-sence."

Will went down the hall and checked the man's room for the knife as described. He checked the dresser, under the bad, under the mattress, and in the pillow. He found a bookshelf in the closet, and noticed a book with no name. He took it out and opened it. It was a decoy and inside was the knife. He picked it up and placed it behind him.

He put the book back and a second later, the man tackled him. Will and the man fought each other, then the man got the knife back and pointed it at Will. "Boreal sent you. When will he realize it's not that easy. He can't just have the knife and expect it to work for him."

"It's my bargaining chip. I need that to help someone." Will said.

Lyra stood outside perplexed by the shield around the house. When she tried to stop the man from checking on Will, she got pushed back by the house. That's what Boreal meant when he said he couldn't get inside the house. She threw a few rocks at the house and watched them fly back.

Will and the man were fighting again. Will got the knife back, then the man fell on top of Will. Knife in hand, Will screamed in pain.

The man got off of him and stood up. Will looked in shock at his hand. Two of his fingers were gone! His middle and ring finger got cut off by the knife! The man grabbed the knife then gasped. "No," he looked at the knife and at Will.

Will broke from his trance when he heard the thud of them collapsing to the floor, lifeless. Will looked and the man and stood up quickly and backed away. The man's dead eyes were open.

Will ran out of the house and Lyra followed.

"Did you get the knife? Oh my gosh, your hand!" Lyra said.

"This is not how I could have foreseen my day at all!" He said.

Lyra and Will ran all the back to Boreal's mansion. They jaywalked so they wouldn't have to stop at intersections. As they came up to the mansion, Lyra saw something through the large window inside the house. She gasped and pulled Will aside, behind the bushes.

"What are you doing!?" Will asked.

Lyra breathes heavily and expressed a look of shock and confusion. "Coulter. She's in his mansion. But why? How?" Lyra peeked into the window, from the bush and watched the two interact. The man seemed pretty flirty and Coulter didn't shy away. They were drinking wine. He showed her the compass and she smiled, then gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Lyra shook her head in disgust. "She's working with him. She wants me to show up to get the compass. She'll take me back with her!"

"Lyra, what are you on about? Who is she to you?"

"She's...it's complicated. She thinks she's my mom."

"What?"

"She's not!" Lyra said, then remembered Will's hand. "Oh, your hand. How is it? We need to get you bandaged up."

"After we get the compass back. I didn't steal this knife for nothing."

"If I go in there, she'll take me back to a world that I don't belong in...Wait, I could just use magic!"

Will was going to say something, but changed his mind.

Lyra looked at the compass on the table inside the house and focused on it. She imagined the compass disappearing from the table and showing up in her hand. She stared at it for about 10 seconds, with Will giving her a strange look, until finally it worked.

Will blinked, "What just happened?"

"I used my powers." Lyra said.

"You have powers?"

"Yes, but I can't always control them," Lyra said, nonchalantly.

They got up and ran from the house. "Where are we going now?" Lyra asked.

Will held his knife as he gestured, "I don't know. After this insane day, how about Agrabah or Wonder-" He noticed something odd.

To the side of him was an opening. A slit in the air that did not match their surroundings. Through the slit was an Arabic place. Will reached his hand through the slit and looked at Lyra.

"What did you do?" he asked.

"I didn't do that," Lyra said, "You did."

Will looked back at it. "No. I don't know how that happened."

"The knife," Lyra said.

Will looked at the knife and added to the slit, cutting a window. "What is happening?"

"I don't know, but let's go through."

"What? We don't even know where that is."

"Agrabah. As you said."

"What about finding your mother?"

"We'll come back." Lyra extended her arm and Will sighed and took her hand (the hand that was not all bloody) before going through the portal.

Once in Agrabah, Will and Lyra found themselves in the market place with no money. Still with their stolen bags with stolen clothes, Will said, "We could get so much money out of just a few of these if we take them back."

Lyra looked at Will, "We're not going to steal anything. We'll use he knife to get to Storybrooke. But we do need to take care of your hand!" She gently grabbed his hand and looked at it. They should have lots of herbs here."

"And how will we pay for those?" Will asked.

"Maybe I can..." Lyra placed her hands on his wounded hand and closed her eyes. After a few seconds, her hands glowed and his hand was healed. His two fingers were still gone but the injury was healed.

Will smiled and looked at her. For the first time, he didn't look at her like an insane or annoying girl. He looked at her like she was a goddess.

"So I guess we can tour this place, then go back to your world, if you want?" Lyra said.

"Uh-right. Yeah." Will said. They looked around the market place of this world, which was in daytime. They looked at all the cool vases and merchandise. There were a lot different smells of spices. They looked around for a few hours then used the knife to go back to their world, hand in hand, thinking of Storybrooke.

The landed by a boulder on a two lane highway. They walked down the road for a bit, looking for the town. It was about 3am so they didn't have much light to help them.

"Where is it?" Lyra made a 360 degree turn and put her hands in her hair. "Emma!"

"Maybe there's another Storybrooke?" Will said.

"No. Something is not right." Lyra said. She took out her compass. "Where is Storybrooke?" _It was right where you're standing._

"Was?" _The town Storybrooke disappeared over a decade ago._

"So where is she?" _Cannot determine._

"Compass! Ugh."

"What does the knife do, exactly?" Will asked.

"Answer him." Lyra told the compass. It took the compass a few moments to listen. _The Subtle Knife is a magical artifact that cuts fabric from one world to another._  
Lyra repeated this information to Will.

"How did your mom or whoever end up with Boreal? How did she find you?"

"She must have used Asreal's portal." Lyra told him.

"What do you want to do now?" Will asked.

Lyra paused before saying, "Let's travel," she faced him, "Let's see the other worlds. My mother is out there somewhere. I just have to find her. She could be looking for me too."

"Where to?" Will held out the knife.

"Surprise me." She said.

Will and Lyra ventured to their next destination: Asgard. Will was a big fan of the movies and comics. He told Lyra all about it as they crossed the bridge there. "I didn't know if it would work. Does this mean that every world, in every story is true?" Will said.

"Hey, you're not complaining about sleep anymore." Lyra said.

"Oh yeah, we should get some sleep soon. But after I meet Thor!" Will said.

The two of them looked around the world and met Jane, who took them to meet Thor. Jane was pleased to see others from her world. Will had his fanboy moment (or minute). Lyra explained to them that there are even more worlds out there, like the world she grew up in. Thor and Jane seemed to like them as they invited them to dinner and then gave them a place to sleep for the night. Lyra and Will slept in two different rooms and got plenty of sleep. They had breakfast in their rooms and then Lyra went ot his room.

"Good you're done eating. Are yo ready to go?" Lyra asked. She had her bag on her shoulders and her compass in hand.

"Come on, we just got here," Will said.

"Yeah, and got some sleep and some food and now we can go." Lyra said.

"Just a few more days. Come on, this place is amazing. It's a literal dream come true for me. Don't you like it here?"

"I have to find me mother. This is a distraction!"

"You're the one who wanted to visit all the world."

"Visit. Key word."

"To me visit means a week or so."

"We are leaving now. You can come back here after I find my mother."

Will sighed and nodded. "Okay."

The two said their goodbyes to Thor and Jane and cut a window into another world.

Lyra and Will found themselves in a world without color. Everything was black and white. Lyra realized her compass was still golden. She hid it in her bag. They walked around asking if anyone has seen her mother. She showed them a picture of her mug-shot. No one knew where she was or who she was. Will came across a man named Whale who knew her.

"Yes, I've met her before. But you won't find her here, nor in Storybrooke." Whale said.

"What happened to Storybrooke?" Will asked.

"It vanished. We all got sent back to our world, which ever world that is." Whale said.

"How long ago was this?" Will asked.

"About ten years ago."

Will processed this and told him, "Thank you."

"When you do find them, tell Tink I said 'hi,'" Whale said.

"Okay," Will agreed.

The next world they visited was Neverland. This empty island was quiet and eerie.

"This is not like the movies," Will said. "Where is Peter Pan, Wendy, the lost boys, and Captain Hook?"

"One of these days you'll have to show me these movies you speak of." Lyra smiled.

"If no one is here, I guess it's safe if we sleep here for the night." Will said.

Lyra took out her compass while she sat down in a clearing. "What happened to this island?" _Pan ran this island with his lost boys at his side. He used the pirates to deliver them food and sweets. When his minions kidnapped a boy with the heart of the truest believer, his family came to find him and were successful in taking down Pan. The lost boys left the island with them, back to their families._

Lyra lied down and then thought of something. "Was my mother ever here?" _Yes._

They gathered berries the next morning and headed for their next destination.

Lyra and Will stood on the yellow brick road and started down the path. There they met several munshkins and two good witches who told them about Glinda and Zelena.

"She was a powerful witch consumed with envy, it literally turned her green." One witched said.

"We tried to save her from that life but it didn't work out. She banished our kindest, sweetest witch to another land." The second witch said.

The witches offered them a place to stay and the excepted, but only for a day. Lyra asked the witches for some advice on using magic, and they obliged. They helped Lyra with some basic tricks, including changing food from one thing to another, making a rock bigger and smaller, and magical cleaning. They taught Lyra how to make food show up when there is none around. "Thanks so much. This will be very useful for us." Lyra beamed.

The next world they found themselves in was Arendale. They landed inside the stables, with Sven.

"Where are we?" Lyra asked.

"Arendale." Will said.

"Why?" Lyra looked at him.

"I have a plan." As soon as he said that, a guard's shadow covered them.

The guard tried to kick them out, but Lyra poofed them inside the castle, in the thrown-room, a few feet away from Queen Elsa.

"What is the meaning of this? Guards!" Elsa look the gloves off her hands. "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

"No don't freeze us!" Will pleaded, "We're looking for someone."

"Her name is Emma Swan," Lyra said.

Elsa lowered her hands. "How do you know her?"

"She's my mother," Lyra said.

Elsa looked at Lyra and said, "Oh my God."

"Do you know her?" Will asked.

Elsa stared a Lyra a second more before answering, "Yes. I know her. She's a good friend of mine."

Lyra smiled with her mouth open. "Really? Is she here?"

"No, I'm afraid. How long ago did you lose her or is it the other way around?" Elsa asked.

"12 years ago," Lyra said.

"I'm sorry?" Elsa asked.

"It's a long long story," Will said.

"Can you tell me about her?" Lyra asked.

"Yeah. Of course. Where should I start?" Elsa asked.

"How did you meet her?" Lyra said.

"Well when I first met her I almost killed her." Elsa said.

Elsa and Lyra talked for hours about Emma and about how Lyra got here, over lunch. Will listened to them and at one point took a nap. Lyra and Will met Anna, Kristoff, and their two children.

Eventually Lyra asked Elsa, "Do you know who my father is?"

"The last time I saw her, she was dating a man named Killian. He has dark hair and well he's a pirate." Elsa told her. "They live in Misthaven."

Lyra's eyes widened and she knelt her head down at Elsa.

Lyra went through the portal first. She closed her eyes as she entered and opened her eyes wide as she entered the world where her family is.

"This is a forest," Will said, standing beside her.

"The Enchanted Forest. My mom's home." Lyra said.

"So we just walk around and look for her?" Will asked.

"Same as with every other world we've entered." Lyra said.

The two of them walked for about a mile when they hear voices. Will looked up and nudged Lyra. Two girls were sitting up in the tall tree in front of them. One had long orange hair and the other girl had brunette hair.

"Shh!" The ginger haired girl said, noticing Lyra and Will below them. "Who are you?"

"I'm Lyra and I'm looking for Emma?" Lyra said.

After a second Will added, "and I'm Will."

"What do you want with Emma?" She asked.

"That's between us. It's very important." Lyra said.

The brunette looked at Lyra and started down the tree.

"Hope," the girl said.

Hope continued down the tree and Lena, the ginger haired girl, followed her down.

Hope walked up to the Lyra and looked at her. "Where have you been?"

"Everywhere," Will said.

"Hope, do you know them?" Lena asked.

"She's your neice," Hope said.

Lena looked at Lyra again. "You have his eyes."

"And her chin," Hope smiled.

"Will you please take me to her?" Lyra asked.

Hope nodded, smiling. She walked side by side with Lyra asking her all these questions about where she grew up. Lena and Will walked behind them, mostly him talking about his adventures with Lyra. They arrived at a village with many houses the size of regular houses in our world, and walked up to one front yard with a long path to the front door.

"She's in there," Hope said. "If you need anything, I live next door."

"Thank you." Lyra smiled.

Lyra walked up to the front door and took a moment to smile in excitement. This is the moment she's been waiting for, for so long. This is it. She knocked on the door...then knocked again.

"Come around back!" A woman called.

Lyra went over to the back gate and through it. She walked passed the side of the house, revealing a beautiful woman with golden hair, looking at Lyra.

"Oh, I thought you were my mom. What can I do for you?" She asked.

"Emma." Lyra said.

"Yes, I'm Emma." She said. She wore a pretty dress that looked rather comfortable. "What do you need?"

"I'm Lyra. I'm your daughter." Lyra smiled.

Emma stared at Lyra and stood up strait, saying nothing.

"I assure you, it's really me. I'm finally here with you. Everything is going to be okay." Lyra had happy tears in her eyes.

Emma looked at Lyra unsure.  
Lyra walked up slowly to Emma and wrapped her arms around her.

Meanwhile Hope and Lena were asking Will about Lyra and himself.

Emma and Lyra moved into the house holding an underwhelming conversation. Emma made Lyra tea and asked her, "How did you find out about me?"

"My Uncle Asreal. Mrs. Coulter said she was my mother but she really wasn't." Lyra said.

"She was supposed to take care of you..." Emma said.

"I guess they found her and we were separated. She's not a good person. She took children from their homes and cut their souls away." Lyra said. "I really don't want to think about the past, when I'm here with you."

"I was never expecting to see you again, Lyra." Emma said.

"I never gave up on finding you." Lyra said.

The front door nob turned open and Emma stood up. "Wait here," she told her.

Emma went up to Killian, who just entered the house and blocked him from seeing the living room.

"What's wrong love?" He asked her.

Emma looked down and looked regretful.

"Emma." He said. "What's in there?"

"Lyra." She said.

"Lyra? Who is Lyra?" He asked.

"My daughter." Emma looked at him. "Our daughter."

Puzzled Killian waited for an explanation.

"How could you not tell me we have a child together!?" Killian asked her a few minutes into their conversation.

"I never thought I would see her again! And it was during a part of my life when I was the Dark One, a time I would much like to forget." Emma said.

"So you just forgot her?" Killian said.

"Of course not! How could I? But I tried. I never talked about her, because it would just be too painful."

Lyra heard them and went outside to the backyard, and grabbed her stomach, panting, mouth open in shock.

"I didn't know there was a way to get to that world. No one here has been able to cross realms since we got here a decade ago. So why mention someone I can't ever see again? Why torture myself with that?" Emma said, from inside the house.

"Because she's not just some kid, she's ours. You should have told me we had a child. This concerns me too." Killian said, moving passed her into the living room. "Where is she?"

Emma looked around, then saw her, "Outside."

Lyra was sitting down against the house hands in her lap, knees up, when Killian came outside and said "Hi."

Lyra looked started at a mark on the floor and said, "I didn't mean to cause any trouble. I just wanted to find my family."

Killian reached out his arm.

Lyra looked up, eyes red and watery, and looked his hand.

He helped her stand up and looked at her. "You look like her." He said.

Lyra looked at him.

"You're so grown up. We missed it all... It's like a curse with this family."

Lyra gave him a confused look.

"I suppose now that you're here, you'd like to meet the rest of the family, which is quite extensive actually."

Lyra looked at him and smiled.

He reached his arm for the back door, to go back inside the house, and Lyra noticed his hook for a hand. "How did that happen?" Lyra asked him.

"Oh, it was a brawl. It happened a long time ago. Does this frighten you?"

"My friend lost two fingers in a brawl."

He gave her a small smile.

Snow, Charming, and Henry were called over for a family meeting. Emma talked with them exclusively about Lyra, while she and Killian talked outside.

"Did you have a happy life-up until you found out about us?" Killian asked.

"Yeah. I had friends and I lived in a dorm. Well, the attic." Lyra said.

"Who raised you?" he asked.

"My uncle. Sort of."

"Do you miss it?"

"No." She paused, then asked him, "How come she was isolated in the world I grew up in? Where were you, and everyone else?"

"She took in a lot of darkness and was transported to another world. We didn't know where she was. We finally found a portal that could bring her back, but only on the anniversary of her disappearance. She returned to us, but she was different. We all assumed it was the darkness within her, which we did get out after a long struggle."

Inside the house, Snow asked Emma, "How could you have kept this to yourself all this time?" "How did she find us?"

"This family always finds a way," Emma said.

"How is she?" Charming asked.

Henry was quiet the whole time.

Emma told Lyra to come inside and she met her family. Snow touched her face and hugged her. Charming gave her a big hug. Henry looked at Lyra and nodded. Lyra gave him a weird look.

They had a big family dinner that night, while Hope and Lena spread the word about Emma and Killian's daughter to their parents and friends. Will talked to Roland for a bit, contemplating going back home.

"You could always join the merri men," Roland said. He was about 17 years old.

"I don't know. I think I want to see more worlds." Will said, "Or at least revisit some."

"How do you do that? Realm jumping is impossible these days." Roland asked.

Will showed him his knife. "It's magical and only I can use it. I am its master."

Roland introduced Will to Robin. "Will? I have a friend named Will. Will Scarlet. He lives in Wonderland."

"Wonderland. There's a world I should visit," Will said.

The next morning, Lyra woke up on the couch in her parent's home.

5 years later

Lyra woke up in a shed by her parent's house. She got up and dressed in a simple yellow dress and left the shed. She walked through their neighborhood, waved at some of the children and townsfolk, avoided Henry's eyes as he came by, and headed for her meeting place with her friends.

Emma and Killian were in their home that morning. She sat at the table with her morning coffee and Killian walked passed her without a look of affection of a kiss on the cheek. He sat across from her at the table but didn't look at her. Sitting at the same table, their distance was felt.

Lyra met Lena, Hope, Henry, and Neal in the clearing with Regina, who was teaching them magic. Neal, Henry, and Hope often worked together for group tasks, while Lena and Lyra worked together. They also did a lot of individual magic.

"Why don't we ever do work together? All five of us?" Lyra asked.

Henry rolled his eyes at her.

"Because you and Lena have a different kind of magic." Regina told her.

"So? You and my mom had different magic and you two worked together all the time," Lyra said.

"We don't do that anymore." Regina said. "You five are the next generation of magical heroes."

"Why don't you teach Zak?" Lyra asked.

"Are you kidding?" Henry asked, "Do you know who his mother is?"

"We are not our parents." Lyra said.

"Clearly," he looked up and down Lyra.

"Alright, that's enough," Regina said. "Let's get back to work."

After their lessons, Henry and Neal ran off, while the girls walked together.

"I don't mind us being split," Lena said, "Before you came, I had to practice alone."

"It's okay to be different. I always thought you two were just more powerful," Hope said, "and that's why you two work in your own team."

The three girls climbed a tree and talked for a while.

Will came by as the girls got down from the tree. Hope came up to him and kissed him on the cheek.

Roland came by and asked them, "How was magic school?"

"Same thing. Nothing new. Lena and I are still being isolated," Lyra said.

Lena shook her head.

"I wish I could learn magic," Roland said.

"Why? All it is it work and pressure and favoritism," Lyra said.

"Are you going to get over it?" Lena asked.

"Not so quickly," Lyra said.

"Things will be better tomorrow," Roland said, smiling.

"How do you know? Can you see the future?" Lyra said coolly.

Will, Hope, and Lena looked Lyra.

They walked back into the neighborhood where the children were playing outside. Grumpy and Nova's twin girls playing in the grass. Lily and August's son ran over to Neal and Roland. Abigail and Fredrick's children were playing a game together.

Lyra climbed up a tree and sat up there by herself, watching the others with their families. Will noticed her and joined her up on the tree. "What are you doing up here?"

"Look at them. All those families. Parents and their children. Why isn't my life like that?" Lyra said.

"Come on. You have a great life here. Your family loves you. Your grandfather spoils you." He said.

"Yeah, and my bother hates me-"

"He does not hate you-"

"Henry hates me and my dad can't look me in the eye. And my mother...She looks at me like I'm a burden. A mistake. She resents me for showing up. I caused a divide in my parents."

"I think that's just you looking for the bad in-"

"This isn't how it was supposed to go. This was supposed to be my happy ending. Instead you got it. You can travel to any world, which makes you the most popular kid, and you have a family in the merri men and you have a girlfriend."

Will tried not to smile but mentioning Hope, he couldn't resist.

"It's not funny." Lyra said.

"I'm not laughing. Lyra, you need to be more positive. You need to stop seeing the worst or else you'll never be happy."

"What if this isn't my happy ending?"

Will looked at her and thought of her words. "No, this is it."

"I don't know. It's been five years and I still don't have the bond with my parents as I would like. My mom or dad have never given me a smile like I see Regina give Hope and Henry. Like Rumple gives Lena. Like Emma gives Henry."

"You're too busy observing others to see how wonderful you life really is. You don't see what is right in front of you."

"Oh, like what?"

"You have parents. Some of us aren't that lucky."

Lyra looked away.

"And you have a dotting boy after you," Will said.

"What?" Lyra said.

"Roland. If you could just let him in-"

"What are you, a matchmaker, as well as a realm traveling hero."

"Lyra, he said, "Your happy ending is here. You just need to see that for yourself."

"Will, I think you're wrong." She said.

Will looked at her regretfully.

Back in present day Storybrooke, " _Romeo and Juliet_ " just just ended. The town left the school and flooded the street. The moonlight and the street lamps lit the town.  
Lena and Lyra were up in the clock tower together.

"What changed your mind?" Lyra asked.

Lena looked down, kicking her feet, hands together behind her back. "Lena." Lyra said. "What's happened?"

Lena went up to Lyra. She placed her hands on Lyra's shoulder. Lyra gripped Lena's arms, looking in her eyes.

"Would you like me to tell you first then explain or slowly ease you into-" Lena said.

"Tell me!"

Lena looked up and blinked a few times before looking at Lyra again. "Melody's gone."

"Gone? You mean like she went back home?"

"She's dead, Lyra."  
Lyra shook her head. "N-no. No" she stepped back.

Lena grabbed her and held her. Lyra fell to her knees, crying. She said some things but they weren't understandable. Lyra fell over to her side and Lena held her.

Lyra opened her eyes and looked to the left and to the right. She squirmed out of Lena's grip. She moved away and turned around to face her aunt. "How? How did she die?"

Lena's eyebrows moved downward. "...You don't want to know."

"Tell me! Please." Lyra asked.

Lena show her head. "She drowned." Lyra gasped and started crying again. They heard the elevator moving and looked at each other. Lyra's wiped her tears. She raised her arm horizontally at chest level. Lena grabbed her arm and gave her a "don't do it," look.

They say at the top of the clock tower and waited for whoever was in the elevator. Time seemed to move slowly as they waited for the elevator to rise. Lyra looked out the window once more and saw a few townsfolk going into their homes. She read the giant clock backyards: 9:34pm.

***Next week, find out why they came to Storybrooke


	15. Chapter 15

Descendants 15

Chapter 15

Episode 9a

The elevator doors opened up in the clock tower. Lyra and Lena waited at the top of the stairs. They looked down to see who was there. Wearing blue jeans, a red and black striped shirt, and a backpack over his shoulder, stood Henry Mills.  
He looked up at the top of the stairs and made eye contact with Lena. He walked up the stairs quickly. Once he reached them he glared at Lena. He noticed Lyra. "Can you leave us alone. We need to talk."

Lyra looked at Lena, who gave her a quick nod. Lyra lifted her arm but Lena said, "You can use the stairs."

Lyra pushed her lips together. She stood up and walked by Henry. "Don't be so hard on her."

Henry looked back at Lyra without moving his head. Lyra went down the steps and into the elevator.

Once the doors closed, Henry looked back at Lena. "You lied to me." He had an angry tone.

Lena looked at the ground. "Lyra's not a seer."

"Another lie." Henry said. He looked at her. "Please stand up. This fight has just started."

Lena sniffled then stood up. She was about the same height as Henry.

Meanwhile Lyra ran out of the library and into the street. A car almost hit her. The tires screeched as it came closer. Lyra closed her eyes. When the car stopped Lyra opened her eyes and regret filled her face. It was the police car. David got out of the vehicle and said, "You're coming with me."

*Title screen*

 _Flashback:_ Four girls were walking down a trail together in the forest. Lena and Maryanne walked together in front of Lyra and Melody. Lena was wearing a green short sleeved dress with her half her hair pulled back in a ponytail. Lyra wore dark pants and pale shirt with a red leather vest. Maryanne wore a new outfit that a Villager made. She specialized in making clothes for the residents. This outfit was a simple but cute dark blue dress. Melody was wearing Lyra's old clothes.

Hope came skipping by and grabbed Lena's arm. They walked off together and said "see you later," to the others.

Lyra, Melody, and Mary stood there. Lena folded her lips and looked at the two younger girls next to her. "Have you two met?" Lyra asked.

Lena and Hope talked and laughed about the events of that day. "And he said he wishes he could attend magic school," Hope said, "But it's just more work on top of school work."

"But learning magic is pretty awesome," Lena smiled.

"Yeah," she giggled. "So do you think Lyra is ever going to come around?"

"With Roland?" Lena said, "Doubt it will be anytime soon."

"My brother won't wait forever," Hope said.

"Yeah my niece is a handful," Lena smiled.

A teenage boy can running down on to the path. He had short light brown hair and wore a pale plaid shirt with cuffed sleeves and dark pants. He was about a year older than Hope.

"Zak," Hope sighed, annoyed.

"What are you doing?" Lena asked.

"I was climbing up the hill. You know there is a whole world out there," Zak said.

Hope raised her eyes and folded her arms. "You can go now."

"Don't be like that sis," he played, putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Don't touch me," Hope moved back.

"No fighting," Lena said.

"We're not," Hope said.

"It's fine Thumbelina," He said.

"Don't call me that," Lena folded her arms.

"Mind if I walk with you?" He asked them.

"Yes!" The girls both said.

Zak raised his hands and backed away, "See you tonight at the family diner," he said to Hope.

Hope made a face.

 _Flashback Continued:_ Regina and Robin both cooked something for the family dinner in their home, in the village. Regina made lasagna and Robin roasted two chickens. Hope made a fruit salad and set the table. Roland and Henry helped Robin catch the chickens.

At 6pm, their meal was meant to start. Here was a knock af ff he door a few minutes later. Regina answered the door for her sister and son, Zak. Zelena brought a caseros for the dinner. They entered their home and came into the dining room. Everyone stood behind their chairs and Regina gave a small speech about how this weekly dinner was a way to keep the family connected and close. They sat down together and began their meal. Regina and Robin was at each end of the table. Next to Regina was Zelena and Hope. Across from them, were the boys, Henry, Roland, and Zac, who sat next to Robin and directly across Hope.

The conversations varied from peace in the town, to magic school, to Henry and Roland hunting, to mentioning Zak's incident the other day.

"Zelena," Regina said, "He killed a living creature."

"It was bird," Zelena said, "and it was an accident. Besides you kill birds all the time."

"That's called hunting. It's for food to eat. And I haven't gone hunting in weeks." Robin said. He was quiet for a few moments then he hit his hand on the table. "It could be been a student."

"I apologized," Zak said, "and Regina's the one teaching us magic improperly."

"How hard is it to fix a broken wing?" Regina said.

"Stop picking on him. I'm sure your children aren't perfect. Look at him," Zelena addressed Henry, "He's almost 30 and hasn't mastered the art of magic yet."

"I didn't learn at an early age. It's like learning a second language later in life." Henry protested.

"I know Henry," Regina said.

"And it's not like he ever killed another animal," Hope added.

"That's enough," Robin said calmly. "Can we just agree that it won't happen again. Ever. Zak is sorry and he didn't mean it, right?"  
Zak nodded.

Hope sighed, shakng her head and looked at Zak and then to Regina.

"You tricked me. And you lied about being in the book." Henry said in the present. He was standing the clock tower with Lena. The light that hung above them illuminated the room. Outside the window of the clock tower was a great view of the stars in the sky.

"I am in the book." Lena said.

"I checked every book. You're not there. None of you are."

"That's because weren't not any of those books. I'm not in your books. Do you think those are the only ones?"

Henry eyebrows came down for a moment. "And where is your book? Do you have it?"

"It's home."

"So you have no proof."

"Henry."

"And Grandpa told me about the tape. Operation Falcon? What the Hell?" Henry said. He raised his voice.

"We got it from you. In the Enchanted Forest, you are sort of a legend. You saved everyone when they were trapped in an alternate universe. You came up all these different names for things. Operation Cobra is a legacy." Lena said.

Henry made a face. "And you led me on." He added.

"I thought we just friends."

"Really? I didn't make it obvious how I felt."

Lena tried not making a look of disgust. "We can never be more."

"Why are you so disturbed by the idea? What-do you have someone back home? Were you just using me for information?"

"Trust me if you knew-"

"I don't trust you. You betrayed my trust. Was anything you said true? Is Asgard really real or was that a lie too?"

"Henry, don't be an ass," Lena said. "Asgsrd is real."

He looked down for a second. "Why did you come here? To Storybrooke?"

Lena put her hand on the railing. "I wanted to..."

"Why? And why don't any of us know you, not even my grandpa? Is this some sort of glamour spell?"

"No."

"The whole town is after you. If you don't come forward and tell us everything, they could kill you."

Lena looked down over the railing.

"My mom suggested ripping out your hearts to see if your intentions were true."

Lena looked at his quickly. "She can't do that."

"She can. The whole town is fearful of you all." Henry told her.

"I don't want that. They have nothing to fear from two teenagers."

"There are four of you."

Lena looked down. She started to walked passed Henry.

"Why can't you tell us?" He asked. Lena was on the first step.

"I have a strong feeling we will tell you. But not today." She walked down the steps and into the elevator, leaving Henry to think about what she said.

 _Flashback:_ Lyra and Melody were in their room that evening. Lyra sat in the bed, defeated.

"Another bad dinner?" Melody asked, standing by the dresser.

"It's just so awkward," Lyra said.

"At least Henry wasn't there," Melody said.

Lyra agreed and changed the subject, "So any more conclusions about your curse or whatever?"

"I go in the water, I sink. There's not much more to it than that. I'm afraid to bathe." Melody said.

"You'll be fine. It's big bodies of water that you have to avoid."

"When is your friend coming back? Will Perry?"

Lyra looked at her. "Um, soon. Any day now."

Melody looked ahead and said, "Good."

Lyra blinked and used her arms in emphasis, "Don't you like it here?"

"Oh, no, no it's not bad here or anything," Melody assured her, "It's just that I can't stay here. My family-my kingdom needs me. It's been three days already since I was sent here."

"So maybe everything is fine now. I've heard stories of Ariel. She seems pretty capable." Lyra said.

Melody looked at Lyra and knelt down. "Can you tell me those stories?"

Lyra gave an odd look at Melody. She saw myself in her. Lyra had to hear about her parent's stories from others. Her parents never talked about them, in detail.

David took Lena inside the sheriff's station in Storybrooke. He grabbed her arm as they walked in.

"Are you sure you can handle me all on your own?" Lyra teased.

He pushed her into the room.

Lyra turned around and smiled with her mouth open. "Real strong there aren't you grandpa?"

"Hey," David said, "That's enough out of you."

"It's late. Shouldn't you be back home with your wife and son." Lyra said.

David put one hand on his hip. "You're right, I don't have time for this." He grabbed her by her arm again and went over to the duel jail cells. He unlocked one and placed her inside.

"What do you I think you're doing?" Lyra asked.

"Going home to my wife and family." He closed the door on her and locked it. "We can continue this tomorrow."

Lyra's mouth was open and her eyes wide in shock. "You can't do this."

David was already halfway out do tej room. She watched as he left her along in the cell.

Lena poofed back to room 404 from inside the elevator. She placed her hands up at the front door and cast a protection spell. She went back over to the bed she had slept in for almost two weeks, which now seemed very unfamiliar. Nothing was the same in Storybrooke. They were quickly approaching the point of no return.  
The sun rises the next morning over the town of Storybrooke. Many residents stayed indoors, peeking out of their windows.

Inside the diner, Ruby noticed the decrease in customers. Leroy and Astrid were at a booth together and Ruby came over to them.

"Look at this," Ruby said. "No one is here."

"They're scared," Astrid said. "Of those girls."

"But you're not?" Ruby said.

"Not when I have Leroy beside me," Astrid said.

Leroy held her hand on the counter and she smiled up at him.  
Ruby smiled at them and got back to her job.

Lena woke up to the sound of someone knocking at the door. She rubbed her eyes and stretched as she walked over to the door. She skeptically grabbed the door nob. She opened the door and sighed with relief when she saw who it was.

Granny stood on the other end of the door with a worried expression on her face.

"Granny," Lena said.

"Hi Lena. I though got you should know the whole town is afraid. I really think it's time you girls either come out with the truth or leave the town."

"They want is locked up," Lena said.

"They want answers. I can respect you not wanting to tell us but the town can't. So I wanted to give you a choice."

"Thank you Granny," Lena said. Her lips quivered and she hugged Granny. "Thank you for everything you've done for us."

Granny hugged her back and smiled sweetly.

 _Flashback:_ The next day, the descendants all went to school for a few hours, then a handful of them walked to magic school together. During school, the teachers told the students of an upcoming dance festival. Thier magic school was about a half a mile walk and it was in a clearing. A few trees and many bushes surrounded the area. There was a dirt floor for them to stand on and some wooden benches (made by the merri men) on one side of the clearing for them to sit in while Regina gave instruction. There as plenty of floor space for the student to move around and practice magic. Grumpy and Nova's twins followed them there that day.

"I see we have some bystanders again," Regina said, noticing their additions to the class.

"We might want to attend," one twin said.

"Our mom only knows fairy magic," the other twin said.

"We'll just watch for day," the first one said.

"Very well," Regina said.

The classmates all stood in a line and class began. They had warm up and Regina began introducing the next lesson.

"Heart ripping is a delicate task. Your goal is to make it as painless for the other person when you rip it out and when you put it back."

Lena raised her hand, "Why are we learning this? It's dangerous."

"I'm not teaching you to crush someone's heart. Ripping out a heart can be for protection, to keep it somewhere safe so you can't be controlled and it can't be crushed. It can also be to make sure you don't have darkness within you." Regina explained. "Would anyone like to be a demonstration?"

No said a word. Everyone looked down. Hope stepped forward after a few awkward moments of silence.

Regina nodded at her as she stood across her. Regina ripped out her heart and showed the class.

"How did that feel?" Regina asked Hope.

"It stung a little." She said.

"When you reach for someone's heart, you want to grab it and pull it out quickly. It takes practice though." Regina went on.

"So we're supposed to be in pain?" Lyra asked.

Henry looked at Zak and shook his head.

"You need to practice. And you'll all be ripping out each other's hearts and placing them back," Regina said.

Regina put Hope's heart back and she went back in line.

They went in teams of two and took turns ripping out hearts. The twins looks scared and left during the session. Lyra and Lena were paired together. Other pairings were Hope and Zak, Henry and Neal.

Lena refused to rip out Lyra's heart. Lyra took out Lena's heart and looked at it strangly. Zak ripped out Hope's heart first. Hope shouted, "Ow!" Regina came by, "Careful Zak! Be gentle." Henry ripped out Neal's heart, feeling confident. Neal gasped but then the pain passed.

In the present, David walked into the station the station that morning after a quiet family breakfast. He unlocked the front doors and entered the building. He walked down the hall and into the main room where the office and the cells were. He looked over at the cell where Lyra was held and stopped walking. He ran back out of the room quickly.  
The cell door was still closed but no one was inside. Lyra had escaped.

Lena went into town and saw for herself. Everyone was indoors. She saw a few blinds and curtains move slightly. Residents peeking out to see what she was up to. Lena looked at one woman who quickly ran to her shop's front door and locked it. She flipped the Open sign over to say Closed. When Lena looked forward again, she saw a resident she didn't want to talk to at this time.

Mr. Gold stood before her and made eye contact with her.

 _Flashback:_ After their lesson, Henry walked over to Lyra and scoffed at her.

"What is your problem?" Lyra asked.

"You know it's very rude to talk without being called on," Henry said. "And to question my mom. She knows what she's doing."

"You're so desperate to find something against me-" Lyra tried.

"I can guarantee that if I ripped out your heart I would see it for myself. The darkness within you." He threatened.

Lyra pushed him back.

"There it is, that temper of yours," He teased. "Surprised you haven't seriously hurt someone yet."

"I'm no villain. I am a hero."

"Good one." He smirked.

"I saved Melody just the other day."

"Yeah right."

"I did!"

"You're full of it."

"Why don't you just go home, to your wife."

He smirked again and then walked away.

Lyra was strolling down the streets of Storybrooke casually. She spun around happily with her eyes closed and skipped once. When she opened her eyes she saw something that hanged her mood. Her smile faded and her shoulders tensed.

As as stormed passed him, Henry said, "You know you guys have really confused me. You come here all united but now you're always fighting. I think it's because of you." He was standing at the corner of a shop. There was a narrow alley behind him.

Lyra stopped, aligned with Henry. She looked at him with a pissed off looked upon her face.

"Maybe that's why Mary left. Yeah, I heard the footage." He said.

Lyra looked away from him. She started walking away.

"And maybe that's why Melony wanted a way out too."

Lyra stopped and moved her eye around as she thought.

"So desperate she would steal from a pirate when I told her where to find a bean." Henry said.

Lyra turned back around and ran over to Henry. She grabbed his shirt with both hands and shoved him against the wall in the alley. "You told her to go on his ship!?"

Henry tried to break free, to no avail.

"Why!?" Lyra shouted in his face.

"She wanted out. Melony wanted to leave."

"Her name's Melody!" She said in his face. "You did this. You led her there. Yesterday."

"Yeah?"

"He though caught her. He thought she had it. And so they fought and she fell." She said to herself. Her attention went back to him. "You are always trying to mess up everything! You don't deserve this life you have." There was a hint of fear in Henry's eyes.

"What the hell are you doing!?"

Lyra turned and saw the town mayor at the end of the alley. When Henry's mom started going went up to them, Lyra let him go.  
Regina drew a fire ball and Lyra backed away smiling. Lyra pointed her finger out. "Ohohohoh. This is it. This is the day." Lyra nodded. She clasped her hands together and laughed. "This is the day!"

Henry stood next his mom. They were both confused and worried.

"What day?" Regina asked.

Lyra gestured as she said, "The day you all learn the truth."

Regina and Henry were distracted by that comment to stop Lyra was disappearing via magic.

Lena and Mr. Gold poof-ed them into a small cabin in the woods. The same cabin where he once hid from the town and formed an alliance with the queens of darkness. He lit the fire in the fire place and made tea with just a flick of the wrist.

Lena and Mr. Gold saw across from each other at the table. Lena took ha sip of the tea and Mr. Gold kept his eyes on her.

"I imagine you know why I want to talk with you. Privately." He said.

Lena nodded.

"So why do you seem so calm?" He asked.

"Well I don't see the cane," she said. She folded her lips when she finished her sentence.

He pounded his fist on the table. "Enough jokes. You broke into my shop. Why?"

Lena looked at him. She was going to say "Well I mean technically all I did was enter" but seeing his face, she changed her mind. "I want to look at your shop. I was curious. The door was open."

"After you picked the lock." Mr. Gold said.

Lena tucked her lips in and then back out. "I didn't take anything."

"Why were you there?"

"I just wanted to look around. I wanted to see if I could recognize anything."

"From..."

"From my home."

He lifted his head up slightly. "And did you find anything?"

"I did."  
"We've never met," Mr. Gold said, "How could I have anything of yours? Do I know your parents?"

Lena bit her lip. _Damn it Lyra._

"I guess that means yes." Mr. Gold said. "Who were they?"

"They're still alive," Lena said.

"And they're names are..."

Lena finished her tea.

"You're not leaving until I get an answer and we come to some sort of deal." Mr. Gold said.

Lena laughed nervously. "Or..." She poofed away in a cloud of red smoke.

Mr. Gold watched in the utmost surprise as she left. His eyes widened and his mouth was half open. He wasn't shocked because she left. It was something far more intising than that. He realized who she was.

 _Flashback:_ Lena, and Hope walked together with Lyra running up to them.

"What took you so long?" Lena asked.

"Henry was being an ass," Lyra said.

"Hey!" Hope said, "Watch they way you talk about our brother."

Lyra shook her head at Hope.

Roland passed by them and Hope left the group, "I gotta talk to him quickly," she said, walking towards him.

Lena and Lyra walked together until Melody showed up and asked for Lyra's help. Lyra quick;y agreed and walked off the path, in anohter direction. She left Lena alone in the trail back to the neighborhood.

A minute later, Zak came up to her said, "Hi!"

"Hi?" She tried to walk passed him but he walked beside her.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Walking." Lena answered.

"To the house? Your house I mean."

"Yeah?"

"Oh cool. I headed there too. Well, next door."

"You're going to your dad's? But you just had a dinner there."

"And now I'm spending the weekend with him. He wants to take me hunting. He can teach me archery. There's something I'd like to learn in class."

"Yeah, that would be nice, I guess," she did as she looked at the ground.

"Are you okay Thumbelina?" Zak asked.

She huffed, "I don't like to be called that."

"Why not? It's your name?"

"How would you like it if I called you Zakaria all the time?"

"I actually wouldn't mind."

Lena gave a weird look to Zak. It was a mixture of confusion and awkwardness.

"So the dance festival is in a week... Would you - are you going with anyone?" Zak asked.

Lena looked at him a bit worried. "Uh, probably Hope."

"I meant more like a date. I think she'll go with Will Perry... Would you," he stood in front of her, "like to go with me?" He looked her in the eyes.

Lena looked disturbed. "What-no," she backed away, "No!"

"Come on."

"No!" Her voice raised. "You're joking."

"I am not. I really want to go with you."

"Why?"

"You're beautiful, good, happy, and you have a little darkness in your heart-"

"Stop it." She warned him.

"-even though to try to ignore it."

"Stop it!" She screamed in his face.

He grabbed the back of her head and tried to push her on for a kiss. She maneuvered away and backed up several feet.

"Stay away from me."

"Lena please, I love you." He said.

Lena shook her head. "You don't even know what that means."

"Yes I do. I feel happy when I'm around you and I think about you all the time and I... I really want to go with you to the dance."

"You're a creeper."

"Lena, give me one good reason why you won't go with me?"

Lena took a step towards him and leaned forward, "You're a monster."

He looked hurt, "Because I accidentally killed a bird?"

"Because of how you came into the world. Your creation is vile."

"That's not my fault."

"But I think it is. That foundation makes you-"

"A villain? Come on. I've heard it all my life. The whispers. The exclusion. Everyone thinks I'm a monstrosity. I thought you could see past that."

"What-because my dad was the Dark One? So was Lyra's mom. And we're nothing like you! I could never love you." She ended the conversation.

At the sheriff's station, David had just finished writing an email warning the Storybrooke residents of the new arrivals. He told them that he wanted help turning them in. If they saw any of them, they were to contact David himself. He sent tech email to everyone in Storybrooke (who had an email).

Lena poof-ed to Lyra which was in the forest, up in a tree.

"Just like old times," Lyra said.

"Nothing is like old times. Nothing is the same without her." Lena said.

Lyra opened her jacket and pulled out something from the inside pocket. "I got this for you." Lyra handed it to Lena.

Lena grabbed the picture and looked back at Lyra. "Where did you find this?"

"I sort of stole it," Lyra said, "But I mean I'll give it back. I just thought you would want to see a picture of your brother."

Lena's chin quivered. "Thank you Lyra."

Lyra nodded and then looked up at the rest of the tree.

"Do you have what you need?" Lena asked.

"In my bag," Lyra said. Her bag was wrapped around her shoulder.

The two girls sat on the tree branch together looking at the ground below them. They were far enough away from the town to not see or hear the panic of the town. Everyone who received the email was either peeking out do their windows or boarding them up.

From where Lyra and Lena were, they could hear the lovely birds chirping and smell mint. After a few minutes of quiet, Lyra said, "I want a funeral."

Lena turned to Lyra.

"For Melody," Lyra said, "Before we go any further."

***Author's note: I realize my updating schedule has been off the past few weeks. Instead of posting on Saturdays, I am posting whenever. That is going to change. From now on I will be posting twice a week, on Mondays and Saturdays (starting this Saturday). Thank you to all my followers for reading this story and I hope you enjoy the last 5 chapters.


	16. Chapter 16

Descendants 16

Chapter 16

Episode 9b

"Do you want me to poof her to us?" Lena asked. They were standing at the beach, hidden from view by the forest.

Lyra shook her head. "No." She walked into the ocean. When half her body was in the water, she dove in.

Lena waited as Lyra swam farther out. Lyra took a huge breath and went back under water.

Several minutes later, Lyra came out of the ocean with Melody's body in her arms.

The two girls went over to the graveyard with Melody. Lyra dug a whole in an empty space while Lena looked at the headstones. Lyra made a casket appear with magic and had Melody placed inside. The casket have one side open. Lena found the headstone she was looking for: Neal Cassidy. She knelt down on one knee in front of it. Across the graveyard, Lyra made their clothes be black and gave them each a dozen black roses. Lena left a rose for Neal's grave before joining Lyra.

Melody lied in her casket wearing a floral dress with a collar that hid her wound. Next to the casket was a headstone Lyra created:

 _Melody Fisher_

 _Beloved Daughter and Friend_

"No year?" Lena said.

"I can't exactly do that. Enchanted Forest doesn't have years. And she died in the past." Lyra said.

Lena stepped aside for Lyra to begin her speech.

"Melody was...She was a very determined girl. She was loud mouthed and funny and loyal. So loyal. She was more than a friend to me. She was like a sister." Lyra said. Lena looked at Lyra in disagreement. "All she wanted to was to save her family. A family is probably still wondering where she is." Lyra started crying.

By the trees bordering the graveyard, Robin Hood saw them. He was with Little John. His friend said, "It's those girls. Let's get them."

"No John," Robin said. He extended his arm out in front of John. "It looks like they need a moment."

Little John and Robin looked over the two teenagers mourning the loss of a friend.

"We're not going to let them go are we?" Little John asked.

"No, but we are going to give them a chance to finish up here before they get arrested." Robin said. "Go get the merri men. Tell them to go get David. Come back here, in case. That should give them enough time."

The funeral continued while the Merri Men ran into the town. "I knew we were going to be great friends," Lyra said, "when you became my roommate. And the night I saved your life, I knew we were destined to be in each other's lives." Lena looked confused by that statement. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. I'm sorry I wasn't there to save you this time." Lyra started to cry again. "it was my fault my dad killed you. He thought you stole it but it was me. I took it and he thought it was you."

Lena wrapped her arms around her niece. "No it's your fault. It's no one's fault."

 _Flashback:_ Lena woke up on the middle night to tabbing at the window. She got up and noticed a slip of paper was slid in the window. She opened her window to read the folded note:

Lena,  
 _Meet me at the tree. Our usual spot a soon as you get this. It's an emergency.  
\- Hope_

Lena put on her boots and a jacket before climbing out the window. She jogged over to their tree holding a lamp. The village was completely silent. Everyone was asleep. All the lights were out in all the homes. The only light Lena had other than her lamp, was from the moon.

She called, "Hope. Hope?" While shining her light. The shinned the light up on the branch where they usually sat but no one was there. She lowered her light and circled the area. _Hope has to be here. She left the note. She had a head start._ She saw Hope standing by the tree, terrified. There was someone standing behind her holding a knife to her throat.

"Zak!" Lena gasped, "What are you doing?" She almost dropped her lamp upon the sight of it.

"My father never loved me. He tolerates me. But he loves her. He even loves Henry more than me. And my mother, well she taught me a thing or two about magic. I've been holding back in classes to avoid showing off." He was talking like a maniac.

"Zak," Hope said.

"Shut up!" He held the knife closer to her.

"Zak, let her go," Lena lifted her hands parallel to the ground.

"You took away the light in my life," Zak said, "You rejected me."

"That's how I feel. I can't change that." Lena said.

"Shut up! Now I'm going to take away your light. Your best friend. The precious hope of the HoodMills family. I'm a HoodMills too! You never loved me either," he said to Hope. "I would crush your heart, but that's not as fun as watching you bleed."

Lena could feel Hope's fear.

"Please don't do this Zak. I'll go to the dance with you," she shouted with a high pitched voice.

"Oh, is that all I had to do to win you over?" He said. "It's too late." He frowned at her and moved his blade around Hope's neck swiftly.

"Noooo!" Lena screamed and fell to her knees.

David and Mary Margaret stormed into the forest with the merri men. Ruby followed them. The ran through the woods in pursuit of these two teenagers. They were on their way to finding out the truth.

"You will not be forgotten." Lyra said at the graveyard. Then she gasped. "We can't bury her here."

"What?" Lena asked.

"She has to be buried back at her home. She deserves to be back home. And we have to tell her parents what happened, after we save them. We owe her that."

Suddenly, they heard rusting in the forest and a lot of footsteps. Lyra wiped her tears and made Melody invisible. She changed their clothes back into what they had on before.

David, Mary Margaret, Ruby, and the merri men all came forward. They all had weapons drawn, except for Ruby. Robin and John stepped forward as well.

Lyra and Lena put their hands up.

Flashback: Zak poof-ed away, leaving Lena to grieve over her best friend. She held her in her arms and spoke incoherently. Blood staining her nightgown, Lena gently held her in shock.

After several minutes of replaying the scene in her head, witnessing her best friend get killed before her, Lena spoke in an undertandable manner. "No no no. I can fix this. I-I can uh..." She stood up,"I can fix this."

She ran to Lyra's cabin and woke the girls up. They likens at each other, confused. "Lyra!" She called. Melody gave a look and turned on her stomach. Lyra got up and went outside.

"What's going on Lena?" Lyra asked.

"We have to bring Hope back to life," she blurted.

"Back to life? She's not dead." Lyra said.

"Yes she is. Zak killed her. But we're going to fix it. Before anyone else finds out."

Lyra started to cry.

"There's no need to mourn. We're going to save her." Lena said.

"What are you talking about?"

"A resurrection spell or a re-do curse. Something. Somehow we will save Hope."

"So what did you have in mind? A heart split?" Lyra asked as they left the shed and walk down the trail.

"No, her heart wasn't crushed," Lena said.

"What did he do with her heart?"

"He did do anything to her heart. He...stabbed her. Let's not talk about it. We're going to undo it."

Lena went back to Hope's body and hid it in the bushes. Lena went back to her home and stayed up all night, looking for a way to save her. Heart split - only of the heart was crushed. Resurrection - life for a life. Lena thought about using Zak for the trade but the trader has to be willing, not forced. Trip to the underworld - too risky and too time consuming. She came across "Alice's Adventures in Wonderland" and got an idea.

"A time travel spell?" Lyra asked.

"Rabbit can take us there. To Storybrooke 2015, before they left to come here and just before Zak is born." Lena said.  
Lyra thought about it. Zelena was pregnant while Emma was gone as the Dark One. This could be her chance too. "I'm in. What do we need?"

"Just like that?" Lena asked.

"I want to help. I want to fix this." Lyra said.

"So what do we need to enact a time travel spell? I don't know we're we can find a brain, sword, and heart..." Lyra said. She looked sweaty and a little dirty. There was a stain on her shirt.

"We're not making a spell. We're going to use Rabbit." Lena told her. She didn't notice Lyra's uncleanliness.

"Why would you want to go there?" Rabbit asked Lena and Lyra when they visited him with Maryanne. It was early morning by this time.

"Because we want to see what it was like." Lyra said. "I've never seen Storybrooke."

"And you can travel there. To when it did exist." Lena said.

Maryanne realized Will could be there, at that time. "Rabbit, are you ready to travel?"

"It's been three weeks. I think I can handle it," he said confidently.

Lena, Lyra, Maryanne, and Rabbit met up in secret in a small classroom for the entire day, preparing for their journey. The girls went back to grab a few things. Lena wore her friendship bracelet from Hope and stared at a photo of them. Maryanne changed into her adventure outfit and grabbed her bag with her EF and Narnian clothes. Lyra looked at her Golden Compass and decided to leave it behind. Melody asked what Lyra was up to, but her response was, "I'll explain later."

The four met up back at the classroom ready to go.

The rabbit dug his hole in the ground after explaining, "Don't jump until I say it's ready. You'll have a short window of time to jump, so don't hesitate. This isn't ideal for me, so it's taken a lot of energy to dig. And so many of you are going through with luggage."

Lena was wearing her green dress with a white top and her hair in a high pony tail, holding a small bag. Lyra wore her usual pants and shirt with a brown vest with a small bag. Maryanne wore her adventure outfit and a small satchel.

Meanwhile, someone was walking over to the school, hearing all the commotion. It was a young person, wearing cotton kapris and no shoes.

"Once the four of us go through, it will close, unless you take too long to jump," Rabbit said inside the building. The hole started to open and he told them to wait. The hole took up almost the entire room and was spreading. "Now!" he shouted.

Lena jumped through first and Maryanne turned to the rabbit before falling in backwards. Lyra tossed her bag in and turned her head to something she saw in the corner of her eye. The door to the room was opening.

"What are you-WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Melody asked, holding on to the door handle.

"This doesn't concern you!" Lyra shouted above the noise of the swirling portal.

"You lied! You found a portal and you didn't tell me!" Melody said.

"Mel this isn't about-"

The hole expanded and Melody's grip on the handlebar failed. She fell through the portal and Lyra slid into the portal with her.

The portal closed, leaving the White Rabbit alone in the room, stunned by what had happened. Fearful he said, "Oh no. Oh no no no," he ran out of the room.

Inside the sheriff's station, David quickly put the anit-maigc cuff on Lyra. Both girls were sitting on the desk.

"Really?" Lyra said. "You know you should make more of these actually."

David, Mary Margret, Ruby, Regina, Killian, and Robin were in the room with Lena and Lyra. They surrounded the two girls.  
David took Lyra and Lena's coats and emptied their pockets. "I see you've been steal from us too." David said. He held up the article about Emma and the photo of Emma and Neal.

"We were going to give those back," Lyra said.

"Oh yeah right," Regina said. She rolled her eyes.

"Still think we can trust them?" Mary Margaret asked Ruby who glared back at her.

"Why aren't there any people here who are on our side, besides Ruby?" Lyra asked.

"She is the only one on your side," David said, "if she even is anymore."

Lena said, "That's not true. Granny is on our side."

"And Astrid and Leroy. Oh and August." Lyra said.

"August?" David said.

"And maybe even Lily, which would mean Maleficent too." Lyra said.

"Stop it," David said. "You're caught."

"You said this was the day you tell us the truth," Regina said.

Belle and Mr. Gold entered the room. "We heard the news," Belle said. Mr. Gold looked at Lena.

Lyra looked down. Lena saw her and closed her eyes. She bit her lip and then said, "You can tell them."

Lyra looked up quickly her face lit up.

"You're sure you've thought this through," Lena asked.

Lyra nodded and hugged Lena quickly. Lyra put her handed together and towards her mouth. "Oh where to start. What to say. Wa-wa-wait. Wait. I got it. I got it." Lyra said.

The adults in the room wait for her to tell them.  
"So I have magic right," Lyra said. "Guess who taught me? Come on guess."

The adults looked around the room. Ruby and Mary Margaret looked at Mr. Gold. Everyone else looked puzzled.

Lyra leaned forward. "Regina."

All eyes went to her. Regina said, "No I didn't. She's lying obviously."

"Okay let's see, What else is there?" Lyra said to herself.

"Just say it!" Lena said.

"Fine." Lyra stood up. She walked over to David and Mary Margeret. "Look at me. Closely. Do I look familiar to you?"

"No," David said, "We've never met you before. Unless you've taken away our memories."

Everyone looked at Lyra as if they believed that.

Lyra stepped back. "Wow. I mean I know you two didn't get to raise your daughter but I thought you two would still know her."

"What is she talking about?" Robin asked.

"I have no idea," David said.

"No more riddles," Regina said.

"Start making sense," Robin said.

"My last name is Belaqua. I mean that's the name I grew up with, until I found out the truth. My real name is Lyra Jones."

All eyes went to Killian.

"You're saying you're related to him?" Mary Margaret said.

"Good luck with that," Regina said.

"Why didn't you just say so?" David asked.

Killian said, "Whoa whoa, wait a second. So you're like my sister?"

Lyra lifter her arms up like he said something stupid and went over to Killian. "Woah, I'm getting Deja Vu." She said. "Look at me."

Killian made a face similar to the one he'd made when he first met her in the Enchanted Forest. He looked into her eyes. His eyes. "Hi," he managed to say.

"Hi," Lyra said. She was smiling back at him sincerely.

"What is going on?" Ruby asked.

Lyra turned to face everyone in the room. "We're from the future. I'm his and Emma's daughter."

Everyone looked a mixture of shocked and confused. Lena bent her head down.

Lyra saw her. "Oh and guess who she is."

Everyone in the room was still trying to deal with the bombshell.

Mr. Gold stepped forward. "You're ours." Belle looked at him and back at Lena, who was afraid to face them.

Lyra spun around the room and did a little laugh. "This was so worth it."


	17. Chapter 17

Descendants Chapter 17

Episode 10a

 _**Previously on_ _Once Upon a Time_ _**_

" _My last name is Belaqua. I mean that's the name I grew up with, until I found out the truth. My real name is Lyra Jones."_

 _All eyes went to Killian._

" _You're saying you're related to him?" Mary Margaret said._

 _Lyra went over to Killian and said, "Look at me."_

 _Killian made a face similar to the one he'd made when he first met her in the Enchanted Forest. He looked into her eyes. His eyes. "Hi," he managed to say._

" _Hi," Lyra said. She was smiling back at him sincerely._

 _Lyra turned to face everyone in the room. "We're from the future. I'm his and Emma's daughter." A few moments later she added, "guess who she is."_

 _Mr. Gold stepped forward. "You're ours." Belle looked at him and back at Lena, who was afraid to face them._

"You have got to kidding me," Regina said. Everyone was still at the Sheriff's station.

"It's the truth," Lyra said. "Lena's my auntie."

"You're saying that Emma and the pirate have a child?" Regina said.

"You and my daughter," David said.

"Does this mean we're together in the future," Killian asked.

Lyra smiled sweetly.

Mr. Gold looked at Lena and touched her check. "You're beautiful."

Belle wrapped her arms around her husband's arm and looked at Lena.

"Are you guys really going to trust them after everything they've done?" Regina said. "Time travel can't be done, no matter how power you may be."

"Oh but we're quite powerful," Lyra turned to Regina.

"Wait what?" Mary Margaret asked.

"We?" David said. "She has magic too."

"She does," Mr. Gold said quietly. "Did I teach you?"

Lena looked at him.

"Please even her hair is magical," Lyra said.

"They haven't proved anything!" Robin said. "This is madness."

"I agree," Regina said. "Do you two have any proof you are who you say you are?"

Lyra and Lena looked at each other.

*title scene*

Still at the Sheriff's station, everyone's eyes were on Lena and Lyra.

"Look at them," Ruby responded to Regina.

Lyra faced Regina. She studied her face then looked at Lena. "Oh my God!"

"You believe them now?" Ruby said.

"Wait, there were more of you," Belle said.

"Oh Maryanne went back home," Lyra said. "She's Alice's daughter. From Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. Will Scarlet's best friend."

"Yeah, he's mentioned her a lot," Robin said.

"And Melody was Ariel and Eric's daughter." Lena said.

"Oh, I'm glad her and Eric worked out," Belle said.

"So your Henry's sister," David said. "That explains why you two were talking about an Operation Falcon."

"How did you all time travel?" Regina asked.

"We used the White Rabbit," Lyra said.

"Why did just you four come?" Mary Margaret asked. "I mean surely many more of us have had children or will have children."

Lena but her lip.

"I think we all need to have a private conversation with our..." David said.  
"-Descendant," Lyra asked.

Lyra and her dad talked in the mainroom of the station while Lena and her parents talked down the hall. Mary Margaret and David waited for their turn in his office. Everyone else had left to spread the news.

"I don't know where to start," Belle said.

"You had that picture of Bea, because you never met him," Mr. Gold said.

Lena nodded at him.

"Why Thumbelina?" Belle asked. "Why that iconic name?"

"I was born small," Lena said.

"And you grew up in the Enchanted Forest?" Mr. Gold asked.

"I can't go too much into detail about that." Lena said, "But yeah I've lived there for a majority of my life."

"How is your life there?" Mr. Gold asked.

"It's great. We have a huge library." Lena said.

Belle smiled," So you like to read too?"

Lena nodded at her mom.

"Do you struggle with power?" Mr. Gold asked.

Lena faced him. "A little. But you helped with that."

Mr. Gold's eyes started to glisten.

"Lyra said you hair is magical?" Belle asked.

"Yeah. It's kind of a long story." Lena said.

"We've got time," Mr. Gold said.

Over in the mainroom, Lyra and Killian stood and faced each other. Killian couldn't take his eyes off his daughter.

"You look just like Emma," he said.

"I'm a lot like her too. I'm both of you." Lyra said.

"This is the greatest magic of all," Killian smiled.

Lyra hugged her dad and her hugged her back. When they released from each other, he asked, "so we're all happy in the future? Emma is no longer the dark one and we're happy?"

"Once she returns to you, she's not the dark one for much longer." Lyra said.

"She's not de-"

"No no. You're both alive my future and together."

"Are we good parents?" He asked.

Lyra looked down. "You two didn't raise me. And when I did find you two... She never told you about me and that caused you two to fight. And that made you resent me."

A tear fell from his eye. "I'm so sorry. How could that have happened?"

Lyra's eyes filled with water, "It's okay. I'm going to change that."

Lena hugged her parents again. "I have to go."

"I don't want to let you out of my sight," Belle said.

"You'll see me again." Lena said. "I'll still be here tomorrow."

"Can we have Dinner together?" Belle asked.

Lena smiled at them. "I'd love that."

"Tonight," Mr. Gold said.

"Our home." Belle said.

"Okay." Lena said.

"They're their children!?" Leroy said at the diner. He was sitting at a booth across from his fiancé.

Ruby had just told him the news. "Yes."

"That explains it," Lily said at the booth next to them. She sat next to her mom mad August was across from them. "When I met Lyra, I saw Emma."

"That's why none of us knew of them," Ruby said.

"But then, why are they here?" Astrid asked. "Why did they come to the past?" She looked at Leroy who now had a concerned look upon his face. Ruby considered her words and in the backroom to get their food.

Lena went back to room 404. The barrier was still up. She gathered all her stuff and Lyra's stuff too. She grabbed her cookies which were hidden in her drawer. Maryanne's belongings were all gone. Melody didn't have anything with them, but a few outfits they bought. Lena left those behind. Inside Lyra's drawer, she found a note. It was a long letter. Lyra read it bridge putting it back. She closed the drawer and walked over to the door. She put the barrier down and left the room for the last time.

When she reached the lobby, she placed their money they owe on the front desk. Their coins were in a bag with a label that had their names on it.

Lyra walked with her grandparents and her uncle over to the loft. David took the cuff off of Lyra.

"Sorry about that," David said.

"Ah, I feel my energy coming back," Lyra said.

A few seconds later, David asked. "You're not like slick like your father are you?"

Lyra laughed, "Maybe a little."

"How's Emma in the future?" Mary Margaret asked.

"No longer the dark one and still alive." Lyra said.

"Do you like it better there or here?" David asked. "I mean here there's technology and cars."

"But at home we have castles we can visit and horses. Pfft we have unicorns." Lyra said.

"We're not constantly plagued by magical threats are we?" Mary Margaret asked.

"No. At first there were but now there's peace. Has been for years. An occasional creature will show up." Lyra said.

"Are you happy there?" David asked.

"...it's complicated." She said.

They continued their conversation inside the loft.

"How is Neal in the future? Is he a good kid?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Yeah. He's really sweet." Lyra said. She took a seat on the couch. Mary Margaret and David sat in the armchairs near her.

"Does Killian still drink?" David asked.

"He didn't touch the stuff for ten years," Lyra said. Once she showed up in the Enchanted Forest, he started again.

"Are you all friends, I mean you and Neal and all the other descendants?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Yeah, we all get along pretty well." Lyra said.

"What was wrong with your life?" Mary Margaret asked. "Why did you come here, in this time?"

Lyra scratched her arm. "Does it matter? We're going to change it."

"Change what?" David asked.

Lyra looked at her grandpa and tilted her head. "I'm going to get my happy ending."

"Can you be more specific?" Mary Margaret asked.

Lyra's chin quivered and she nodded, "Yeah."


	18. Chapter 18

Descendants Chapter 18

Episode 10b

Lyra ran down the steps from outside the loft after talking with her grandparents. She went down mainstreet where she found her aunt in the middle of the street.

"Where's our stuff?" Lyra asked.

"Safe. Do you have what you need?" Lena asked.

"You mean what I took from my father?" Lyra asked.

Lena rolled her eyes. "Where is it?"

"When I knew we were going to get caught, I had to hide it. I panicked and hid it in the ocean. Buried at the bottom in the sand."

"Lyra!" Lena said.

"I panicked! Besides I know a way we can get it without having to scuba dive."

Lena shook her head and then lowered her shoulders.

"It's tomorrow," Lyra said.

Lena gave a small smile. "Then there's no time to waste."

The two girls stood side by side, shoulder to shoulder, adjacent arm extended out, hand open, and began chanting a spell simultaneously. "Omnipotens gladium meum et vocavi te mihi . O potens gladium , et vocavi te et in semine tuo." Which translated to "Oh almighty dagger, I summon thee to me. Oh all powerful dagger, I summon thee to your descendant."

Belle saw them first from her library. She gasped and ran outside to them. Mr. Gold saw her leave the library and led this shop to see what was going on. Ruby was next to noticed the girls chanting. She subtly left the diner. Regina and Robin were inside the diner having lunch together. Regina noticed a spell being cast and stood up. Killain had just come from around the corner.

"What are you two doing?" Ruby asked the two girls.

"Lyra?" Killian asked. "Please talk to us."

Belle looked at Mr. Gold. "Do you know what they're doing?" After hearing the girls chant the verse again, Belle looked at Lena and held her husband's hand.

August came around the corner. Killian showed up about the same time as David. Everyone kept a safe distance from Lyra and Lena.

From across the town, the dagger had come out of the ocean and flew overground. It spun as it moved about 15 feet above the street.  
Lyra and Lena continued to chant as the dagger came closer to them.

Regina came out of the Diner with Robin right behind her. "Just what do to think you're doing!?" She shouted.

The two teenage girls looked at each other and back at the dagger coming closer to them.

"What is that?" David asked.

"The dagger," Killian said quietly.

The dagger seemed to move in slow motion as it was only ten feet away from the girls. Regina moved her arm like she would when making magic but Robin placed his hand on her arm and gave her the look. Ruby made Killian back up, who was getting loser to Lyra.

Finally the Dark One dagger landed in Lena's hand and Lyra placed her hand over Lena's with the dagger. They looked in their peripherals and knew they were surrounded. "Trust us," Lyra said. After she said that, the two girls poofed away with the dagger.

"Someone want to explain to me what the hell that was?" Robin asked.

"Dark magic," Regina said.

"No," Mr. Gold said, "That was powerful magic."

"She really is your daughter," Regina commented.

Mr. Gold glared quickly at her. "They were bringing the dagger to them-"

"Yes we all saw that," David said.

"How could they do that without dark magic?" Mary Margaret asked. "Is our granddaughter a villain?"

Mr. Gold adjusted his stance. "So quick to assume the worst. Those girls have a connection that no one else in any world can share. They were chanting it."

"Well we don't speak Latin," Ruby said.

"They are descendants of the dagger. One made from a dark one, one born from a dark one." Mr. Gold said.

Belle looked at him. "Are you going to tell them?"

"The dark one has never made a child or had a child, until now." Mr. Gold said.

"You're pregnant!?" Mary Margaret said to Belle.

Belle beamed, "I didn't want to announce it until we were sure, but seeing Lena, we know it's safe to tell others."

"And apparently, she's not the only one." Mr. Gold said.

"Emma," Mary Margaret said in disbelief.

Lyra and Lena appeared back at the well in the forest. Lyra grabbed the dagger and started making magic in the well. Lena took a step back from the well.

"Come on Lena," Lyra said. "I need your help."

Lena shook her head and backed away.  
"Lena," Lyra said and then turned around. She saw her backing away and Lyra made a confused look. "What are you doing?"

"I can't help you do this," Lena said.

"What?" Lyra said. Her face turned serious.

"I don't you have entirely thought this through. If you bring her here, you'll be born here." Lena said.

"Exactly. And I'll get to grow up with my parents. And they'll love me the way they should. They'll look at me they way your parents do. And we can grow up together."

"Not that we'll remember it. When we get back, we won't have new memories. We have to remember this trip or else it's a paradox."

"I know that."

"Lyra, I don't think you realize what you'd be giving up. Your entire childhood. All your friends from that other world. You said you saved them. If you're not there, what will happen to them?"

"Ms. Coulter did all that stuff to find me. Now she'll never know me so she'll never do it."

"Are you sure about that? And what about Will Perry? He's not just your best friend, he's Hope's boyfriend. You can't take that away from her."

"Maybe that can work out in both of our favors." Lyra folded her arms.

"What are you talking about?" Lena asked.

Lyra took a step towards her. "Will and I haven't been as close since he came to the Enchanted Forest. And I know you were jealous of him being with Hope."

Lena had a guilty look on her face. "He makes her happy. I'm not going to take that away from her."

"She's dead!" Lyra shouted. "You need to deal with that."

"I came her to save her!"

"By committing murder!"

"I won't help you do this. To much will be changed by it. You don't know what this could do to the future." Lena said. She walked away from her.

Infuriated, Lyra shouted, "After everything I've done for you!"

Lena turned back. "You keep saying that but I don't know what are you talking about."

Lyra sighed, and told Lena the story...

 _Flahsback:_ In the Enchanted Forest, many years in the future, Lyra was sitting up in the tree, at the usual spot. She heard a noise from out in the woods, and stood up on the branch. She got down the tracked down the noisy creature. "Zak."

He was standing next to a few dead animals. Two sheep, a goat, and a fox. They weren't killed by an arrow. They were kissed in much darker way.

"Is that your dad's good goat?" Lyra asked.

"No. Not that you could tell the difference." Zak smirked.

Lyra looked at him and back at the animals. The other animals looked like they could just be sleeping but the goat was bleeding. "Are those animals alive?"

"What do you think?"

Lyra took a step back. "Why?"

"What? Are you going to turn me in?"

Lyra bit her lip. "Hope's been missing all day. Have you seen her?"

Zak laughed, "You can stop worrying about her. She's dead."

"Zak, what did you do?" Lyra asked. She tried to stop the water filling her eyes.

He walked up to her. "Do you know what Lena said to me? She called me a monster."

"You are if you killed Hope."

Zak hit his head with both of his hands. "Do you know what it's like to have everyone call you a monster? A villain? And outcast? I feel like everyone is just waiting for me to mess up. You know how Hope treated me?" He asked rhetorically.

Lyra backed up as tears filled her eyes.

"Every time when we would play together and something went wrong, I would get blamed. Hope trips. My fault. Hope breaks a lamp. She blames me. She even Roland and Henry to play along in this 'game.' Everyone blames me for everything that goes wrong. Things that I have no part of." he said.

Lyra backed up some more but he kept walking up to her.

"And I really did like Lena. And I hated Hope. I have so much anger inside, and I tried for sooo long not to give in. No one who understood that would talk to me, Except for Rumpelstiltskin. And his daughter was just so beautiful and warm – to everyone else apparently. Do you know what I'm talking about?"

Lyra shook her head.

"Yes you do. You have darkness in you too. You were born while your mom was the dark one. And you know what it's like to feel rejected by your own parent and to have your sibling prefer someone who isn't even related to them. Hope and Henry are closer that you and Henry. I really hate that man."

Lyra looked at him.

"You do to?" Zak laughed. "We can take him down. We can make a stand. We deserve better."

Lyra kept looking at him.

He put her arm around her shoulder. "Why didn't we do this sooner?" He stood in front of Lyra, smiling at her.

"Hope was one of my best friends. I'm not mad at her. She's one of the greatest people I've ever met." Lyra said. Her hand was noticably shaking. "I'm going back in time, so I guess it won't matter what I do here. "

He had a puzzled look on his face. "What are you talking about?"

"I can do this and not get in trouble for it. Because everything will change." Lyra said. She gained confidence in her voice.

"Do what?"

"This," Lyra called the dagger to her. It appeared in her hand and she quickly stabbed him in the heart.

Zak fell to the ground and Lyra watched. She took the dagger out and stabbed him in the stomach, "In case you don't have a heart!" She waited a few minutes for him to stop moving. She checked his breath, to be sure. He was dead.

Back in the present, as the well, Lena and Lyra were standing a few feet away from each other.

"You killed Zak?" Lena said.

"I did it for you." Lyra said.

"What do you mean? You hated him too." Lena said.

"Oh, but he was right. I do hate Henry. And I think we could have been friends."

"He killed Hope."

"You finally admitted it."

Lena shook her head. She looked down at the ground and gasped. "Hope is gone." She fell to her knees and did something she should have done a long time ago. Something that needed to be done. For the first time since Hope died, Lena cried. She held her elbows and cried and cried.

Lyra slowly approached her. "He really liked you and he just need help to control his darkness. Just like you do." Lyra said.

"What are you even talking ab-" Lena sniffled.

"Your heart! I've seen it remember? You have a dark spot. And it think it's grown since Hope died. Mel was scared of you. She said you went off on Zelena. And your sleeping cookies. I can't believe you made those." Lyra said.

Lena didn't say anything. She looked at her niece who was actually older than her. Lyra helped Lena stand up and then she wiped her tears away.

"We both have darkness within ourselves. This won't fix it..." Lyra said.

"..But we need to do it," Lena finished. She stood beside Lyra and they went beside the well. They both helped conjure up something. The bottom of the well was glowing a bright green color. Lena and Lyra both drew a drop of blood from her their finger by pricking themselves with the dagger. Once that happened, the color in the wall turned purple and a huge cloud came above them and the well. The cloud was spinning and making thunderous noises.

David and Killian showed up after the first bit of thunder. Ruby and August were right behind them.

"What are you doing!?" Killian asked over the thunder.

"Please talk to us," Ruby said.

Belle and Mr. Gold showed up at that moment. Regina poofed to the girls. Robin and the merri men had just arrived too. They had their bow and arrows out.

"Stop whatever it is you are doing or we will shot," Little John said. His men readied their arrows. Robin looked over to them. "No, we won't kill them."

"We have no idea what they're doing," Regina said. "For all we know they could be here to ruin the future."

"Regina, please," Lena said. Lena and Lyra's hands were over the well and an electrical surge was running from them. They were moving the cloud from over the well, to their right. "I'm doing this for you."

Lyra shook her head. Lena gave her a look that said, "I'm saving our asses."

The storm cloud made a lightning sound and seemed to strike down below it. Everyone ducked and shielded their eyes. The stayed down for a few seconds. It was quiet, so it seemed safe to take a peek. Regina was the first to look up, quickly followed by Mr. Gold, (who shielded his wife when the lightning came down, Killian, and Ruby. Everyone slowly stood up and looked at what the lightning made. It wasn't lightning at all. The cloud brought something down. It dropped someone down to Storybrooke. On one knee, wearing all black, hair a mess, head down, she slowly looked up. Everyone surrounding her looked at her in complete shock. The cloud was a portal. A very powerful portal. Kneeling before them was the Dark Swan.

*****Next week: the finale begins


	19. Chapter 19

Descendants Chapter 19

Episode 11a

**Previously on**

"We need to do it," Lena finished. She stood beside Lyra and they went beside the well. They both helped conjure up something. The bottom of the well was glowing a bright green color. Lena and Lyra both drew a drop of blood from her their finger by pricking themselves with the dagger. Once that happened, the color in the wall turned purple and a huge cloud came above them and the well. The cloud was spinning and making thunderous noises.

David and Killian showed up after the first bit of thunder. Ruby and August were right behind them.

"What are you doing!?" Killian asked over the thunder.

Belle and Mr. Gold showed up at that moment. Regina poofed to the girls. Robin and the merri men had just arrived too. They had their bow and arrows out.

Regina said. "For all we know they could be here to ruin the future."

"Regina, please," Lena said. Lena and Lyra's hands were over the well and an electrical surge was running from them. "I'm doing this for you."

The storm cloud made a lightning sound and seemed to strike down below it. Everyone ducked and shielded their eyes. The stayed down for a few seconds. It was quiet, so it seemed safe to take a peek. Regina was the first to look up, quickly followed by Mr. Gold, (who shielded his wife when the lightning came down, Killian, and Ruby. Everyone slowly stood up and looked at what the lightning made. It wasn't lightning at all. The cloud brought something down. It dropped someone down to Storybrooke. On one knee, wearing all black, hair a mess, head down, she slowly looked up. Everyone surrounding her looked at her in complete shock. The cloud was a portal. A very powerful portal. Kneeling before them was the Dark Swan.

The crowd surrounded their former savior. Regina, Killian, David, Mr. Gold, Belle, Ruby, Robin and the Merri men stood around the Dark Swan, forming a moon shape by the well. Lena and Lyra completed the circle formed, standing beside the well.

The Dark Swan slowly stood up. Everyone around her tensed up and was unsure of what to do. Besides Lena and Lyra, everyone was in shock to see Emma and to see her as the Dark One.

Ruby, Robin, and Belle looked at the others surrounding Emma. No one was taking a step towards her or saying a word.

Killian finally broke the silence and took a few steps towards his love. He reached his arm out to her and said, "Emma."

Right after he spoke, Emma lifted her head up and screamed.

*title screen*

Still surrounding Emma, who stopped screaming, the crowd looked at one another for suggestions. Robin and Belle had to help Ruby back up. The scream hurt her sensitive hears.

Killian had backed up from Emma when she screamed but Regina stepped forward.

"That's really not a good idea," Mr. Gold said.

Regina looked back at him then to Emma. She kept her distance and started talking to her. "Emma, you're safe. You're in Storybrooke with your parents. Your son."

Emma's eyes were looking strait ahead, avoiding looking at Regina who stood to the side of her. She wasn't looking at anyone in particular. Lyra and Lena could only see the back of her. Lyra leaned over to see her profile. She took a step towards Emma from the back.

Before Lyra could see her mom's face, Emma poofed away quickly.

"No!" Lyra reached for her after she was gone.

Everyone else in the forest turned their eyes to Lyra and Lena.

"What did you do?" Regina asked. "You just summoned the dark one!"

"That's still Emma," David said.

"Did that look like Emma?" Robin said.

"Who knows what sort of hell she could have been through in the past 6 months," Regina said.

"We brought her back" Lyra said. Many of them looked at her suspiciously and annoyed.

Lena walked over to Lyra, reaching her arm out to her. She grabbed her wrist and made a gesture. Suddenly there was a magical red cloud of smoke surrounding Lena and Lyra. Regina took a step closer to the cloud of smoke. An instant later, Lena and Lyra were gone.

Lena and Lyra appeared back at the clock tower at the bottom of the stairs. Once the mag smoke cleared Lyra ripped her arm away from Lena, taking a side step away from her.

"Okay," Lena said, "So this is our last night here. We still have to-"

"Find my mom." Lyra said.

"You brought her here." Lena said.

"I didn't get to talk to her."

"We both need to talk to Henry before we leave... Since the truth is out, we might as spend this past day with our family." Lena said.

"So this is where we officially go off on our own?"

Lena glanced at her. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Are you mad that I told them?" Lyra asked.

"They know too much now. We're going to have to erase those memories!"

Lyra sighed, "So we might as well make the most of what time we have left with them."

Lena grabbed her gut. "We have to cast a curse. I know that was your plan all along."

Lyra looked down at the metal ground.

"I found the note." Lena said.

"Have fun with your loving parents," Lyra said. She pressed the elevator door and it started to open.

"Have fun with your charming family." Lena teased playfully. The elevator door closed on Lyra, separating the two.

Lena Gold met her parents at their home. She dressed in a pretty light green dress with a pink belt. She had her hair tied up in a ponytail as usual too.

She walked up to the front door of their home, one step at a time. She still remembered the way to their home. The color of the house stood out too, making it easier to find. Mr. Gold answered the door as soon as her foot reached the top step.

Inside the home, Lena looked around at the decor. The portraits on the walls, the vases, the flowers, the flooring, the aroma; it was all very familiar to her. It brought back nostalgia.

Lena sat at the dining table with her parents, who wouldn't stop smiling at her. Lena smiled back a few times, then it got awkward.

On the table was a salad, mashed potatoes, fruit salad, a whole ham, carrots, yams, and rolls. Lena's eyes widened as she realized how much food there was. "Thanksgiving isn't for two more months," Lena said.

Her parents smiled at her. "We know," Belle said, "We just don't know what food you like, so we made everything."

"I am your daughter," Lena said. "I like a lot of the same things you two do."

They started filling their plates as began their meal. For drinks, there was sparking cider and a pitcher of iced tea. Belle noticed something missing from Lena's plate.

"No ham for you?" Belle said.

"I'm a vegetarian." Lena said.

Her parents looked at her.

"How does that work in the Enchanted Forest?" Mr. Gold asked.

Lena laughed slightly. "You must have so many questions."

"Can you see the future?" Mr. Gold asked.

"No," Lena said.

"How old are you?" Belle asked.

"I'm sixteen."

"How do you like Storybrooke?" Mr. Gold asked.

"It's pretty close to how I remembered." Lena said.

Mr. Gold froze for a moment. "You remember this place?"

"I did spend my first few years here. I shouldn't get too specific."

Mr. Gold nodded.

Belle took another bite of her food. She looked down at her belly. "Hard to believe you're in two places at once," Belle said.

Lena smiled at her mom, "Could I see my room after we eat?"

"Of course," Belle said. They went back to eating their food for about a minute.

"Who is the dark one in your future?" Mr. Gold asked.

"There isn't one." Lena said.

"The darkness is gone?" Belle said.

Mr. Gold shook his head, "The darkness cannot simply be destroyed."

"The dagger is blank. No name is written on it. But hat doesn't mean the darkness is gone. It's just living inside someone else."

Mr. Gold looked at his daughter. "I'm sorry you have to live like this."

"It's fine dad. I have you and Lyra to help with it." Lena said.

He placed his hand on Lena's. "Are we good parents?" Mr. Gold asked.

Lena leaned her head to the right. "Oh, of course you two are. You are the best parents."

Across town, Lyra Jones was with her dad on his ship. He taught her an old board game, in the lower deck and she taught him a card game. They bet each other with candy. They played for a couple hours, until the set began to set. Lyra left to go spend her last night with her grandparents and brother, whom she needed to talk to.

Lyra went to the loft and had dessert with them. They were having ice cream sundaes with fudge, caramel, ten different kinds of sprinkles, creme, and a cherries. It was just her grandparents and baby Neal there. He was toddling around the room. After their fun dessert, they all sat on the couch and started to get serious.

"Will Emma be okay?" Mary Margaret asked.

Lyra nodded. "Um, when will Henry get here?"

"Oh, he's staying with him mom-Regina tonight." David said. "She doesn't trust you or Lena, I'm sorry to say."

Lyra bit her lip. "Does he know?"

"I'm not sure," David said.

"Is there anything you can tell us about the future that won't reveal too much?" Mary Margaret asked.

Lyra put her index finger on her chin and tapped it a few times. "Hmm. Roland has a crush on me."

"What?" Mary Margaret opened her mouth. David laughed too.

"And Regina is our magic school teacher. And we have regular school too. Oh and Henry has a true love out there." Lyra said.

"Who is it?" Mary Margaret asked.

"I can't say. And realm jumping in the future isn't as common as it is here. So enjoy it here while you can." Lyra said.

"Why do we all go back?" Mary Margaret asked.

Lyra tucked her lips inside her mouth and back out. "A final battle results in you all returning home."

Back at the Gold estate, Lena slowly walked up the stairs to her room. Her parents we right behind her. She gingerly touched the railing like an important jewel. Her parents didn't even have to tell her where the nursery was. Lena knew the way. She walked down the hall, second door on the left, just passed the bathroom. She opened the door and saw her room. The room was mostly white. There were green turtles painted around the room. The crib was put together at the center of the room. There were many stuffed animals inside along with blankets and pillows. Lena picked up the stuffed cat animal. It was white and have a pink bow on it.

The sun rose early the next morning over the small town of Storybrooke. To most residents, it was just another day. To Lena and Lyra, it was _the_ day.

Killian woke up in his ship his smile back. He got up quickly and left the ship.

Lena woke up in the guest bedroom of her childhood home. The entire room was fancy from its elegantly painted walls to the artistic rug on the wooden flooring. There was a tall wooden dresser with a TV on the top of it. The queen sized bed had red sheets and many pillows to match. Lena sat up in the bed and smiled to herself. She was the first person to ever use their guest room.

Meanwhile Lyra woke up in her mom's bed in the upstairs of the loft when she heard pots and pans hitting each other. The first thing she saw when she opened her eyes was the photo of Emma in the frame on the nightstand. Lyra rolled over and looked at the ceiling of the room. She giggled to herself.

Lyra's grandparents made breakfast for four and half. The half was for little Neal. Lyra took her plate and noticed the extra one. "Is Henry coming?" She asked. She didn't seem very enthused about the possibility.

"No, that's for," David looked at the plate and then at Lyra, "your dad."

Lyra pushed her lips together.

At the Gold mansion, Lena smelled the sweet aroma of pancakes and chocolate as she walked down the steps. At the table, there was a tall stack of chocolate chip pancakes. Belle was at the stove flipping over another pancake. Lena sat at the table where her plate was already set. She enjoyed the delicious meal with her family until she realized she would be leaving today.

Lena appeared in the forest at the well an hour later. Lyra was already there.

"There you are!" Lyra said. "I thought I was the one who was going to be late."

"I don't have much time. I told my parents I had to use he bathroom." Lena said.

"This is a curse. We can't rush it." Lyra said.

"I know. I know."

"Do you have the hair from the darkest of souls?" Lyra said playfully.

Lena took out a lock of long wavy hair. "I got this off of Zelena the other day."

Lyra placed it in the well and a Whisp of Magic came up to the surface and then faded.

"What are we going to do for the heart of the thing we love most?" Lena asked.

Lyra said, "We don't need that. We're powerful enough to cast this without taking any lives. And they're not go anywhere, we are."

"It's will take a few hours to cover the entire town." Lena said after they set up the curse.

"So we better say our goodbyes," Lyra said, looking into the well.

"I have to back to the hospital," Lena said. She stepped away from the well.

Lyra closed her eyes and tilted her head. "Wait." She faced her aunt.

Lena turned her head to her. In Lyra's hand, arm extended out towards Lena, was the dagger. Lena looked at the dagger and back at Lyra.

"Do what you have to do," Lyra said to her friend. Her family.

Lena's chin moved and she lifted her head up. Lena took the dagger in her hands and nodded to her niece. "I'll meet you back at the town square." Lena said.

Inside her office, Regina was putting together a tracking spell of three different people. Robin was there too along with Henry. They helped her father all the ingredients.

Henry came back into the room with bracelet from Lena. "Found this at the sorcerer's library. Must have fallen off Lena."

"You took her to the sorcerer's mansion?" Regina said.

Henry faced his mom. "I got the missing ingredient didn't I?"

Robin gave a hint of a smile.

Henry handed over the necklace to Regina and she put it with the Swan necklace that belongs to Emma. "I'll look for Emma and you," she looked at Robin, "can search for Lena."

"What about me?" Henry asked.

"We don't have anything of Lyra's to help us locate her." Regina said.

"But I can still help." Henry said. "And it's not like they're an immediate threat. My Grandparents trust them. They weren't lying about who they are."

"I know they weren't lying," Regina said, "at least not about being their children. I can't trust them. They want to change something about their past-our present and won't tell us."

"Won't tell you." Henry said.

Regina gave him a look.

"I'm pretty sure if we find Lena or my mom, we'll find Lyra with one of them." Henry said.

When Regina and Robin left to search for Emma and Lena, Ruby saw them leaving the mansion. She ran over to the loft, knocking on the door until someone answered.

Finally Mary Margaret answers the door and Ruby walked inside as she said, "Regina put a location spell on them. She's tracking them down. Lena and Lyra. She thinks they're up to no good. We have to find them before she does."

David and Mary Margaret were surprised by the news. "Are you sure?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Yes." Ruby said.

"But she would need a personal item of theirs. Does she have that?" David asked.

"I saw a bracelet, one I've seen Lena wearing at the diner." Ruby said.

"And Lyra?" Mary Margaret asked.

"I don't know," Ruby said.

David looked around the room. He eyes fixated on something: Emma's baby blanket. "We have it here." Mary Margaret and Ruby looked at him, puzzled.

"A personal item. She's our first grandchild. Of course we passed down our stuff to her." David said.

"But we don't need a location spell," Ruby said, "You have me."

Lena poofed into the hospital of Storybrooke. She landed at the door leading to the basement. "Really? I can't use magic to appear in the basement?" She thought to herself. She entered the code in the security system before anyone could notice her. The door opened for her and she entered as soon as it opened up enough for her to fit through. She closed the door behind her by leaning on the door with her back.

Lena walked down the hall of the basement. The plain white walls and flooring made it seem never-ending. Around the corner was nurse Ratched. Lena peeked around the corner and thought of a way passed her. She looked around the room, then grabbed her bag. "The cookies! I can use a magical object. But she won't fall for the cookie trick again. But the nurse didn't remember that." Lena thought. She glanced down at her own outfit. She can't pass for a volunteer this time. No magic can used in these walls - at least not by her. But magical object still work. Lena reached into her bag and took out a small vile with clear powder inside. It drizzled over her and fell downwards. Once it hit the ground the effects were visible - or invisible. Lena was now entirely clear.

She walked passed the severe nurse and down the hall to Zelena's door. Lena took out a something that looked like a part of a safe. Just that object was visible. Lena turned the object, which unlocked the door. "Not all magic is immune here." She as quietly.

As the entered the room , she started to become visible again. She closed the door on them and faced Zelena herself, who was grunting and grab her stomach.

"Finally someone is here," Zelena said. "The baby is coming. Get it out!"

Lena blinked and raised a hand. "None of that." She grabbed something from her bag and threw them at two of the walls. "There. That will sound proof the room."

"Hey aren't you that volunteer? Get the doctor in here!" Zelena said.

Lena smiled with a hint of anger. "She's busy. It's just me."

Ruby and David searched for Lyra around the town. Ruby's trail led them all the way into the forest. Ruby stopped on her tracks and David bumped into her. "Ruby?"

"Her scent. She was here and then..." Ruby said.

"She disappeared." David sighed.

Ruby turned around and narrowed her eyes. "She's back in town." She and David ran back towards the town.

The entire town was in chaos. Everyone was in a panic and the purple could of snore entering the town didn't help calm anyone. Leroy was running down Main Street shooting "A curse! It's heeeeere!" Many residents were running across the street.

Among the crowd was Henry looking for someone. Once he spotted her, he pushed through the crowd to her. He grabbed her arm and she turned to see him. "Lyra." He said, "We need to have a talk. And don't you disappear."

Henry and Lyra maneuvered through the bustling crowd across the street and into a small shop called _Any Given Sundae_. After he shut the door behind them, he quickly faced her. For once, he really saw her. "You really are my sister."

Lyra made a guilty expression on her face which faded as she said, "So are you scarred for life knowing that you had a crush on your own aunt?"

Henry squinted his eyes and shook his head. "I don't ever want to talk about that again. I can to talk to you, my sister. I never have said those words before. My sister. I have a sister."

Lyra turned away, her chin tucked into her chest.

"How come you treated me like that? I mean you were mean." Henry said.

Lyra scoffed and turned back towards Henry. "Because you deserved it. You never treated me like a sister. To you, I was never a sister."

"What are you talking about? Why would I do that? I'd love to have a sister."

"And you got one. Before you knew about me, you have a sister of sorts. And a brother. Roland."

"Yeah, I do love spending time with that little guy. I do think of him as a brother." Henry said.

Lyra looked at Henry when he said Roland's name aloud. "Well he's not my brother thank goodness." She stood up strait. "You never liked me. You hated me. Everytime I would do anything you just had to say something negative about it. You spread rumors about me. You told Roland we were related so he wouldn't ask me out. I always heard stories about the author Henry, the heart of the truest believer, the Savior's son. Well the savior had a daughter too. And I have saved lives..." She suddenly thought of Melody and how she didn't save her.

Henry's expression read as confused and sad. "I'm so sorry. I can't believe I ever treated you like that."

"I can't even ask you why you did it, because you don't know. Present Henry-or in your case future Henry won't tell me. You never even showed me the storybook."

Henry moved his shoulders to get his backpack off. He opened the big pocket and pulled out the large storybook. He placed it in his hands and showed her.

Lyra held her hands out and touched the hardcover. She opened it up and looked at all the images and stories. She skimmed through the part of the story about Snow White and Charming meeting and falling in love. She touched the pages where the print was and then the images before turning over to the next. "Too bad August can't put our story in here for us"

Henry closed the book and put it back in his backpack. "Why are you taking our memories? Where are you taking us too anyway?"

Lyra went behind the counter of the ice cream shop. The wasn't any ice cream in the slots. The store was cleared out. "I would have liked to have met Ingrid and visit this shop while it was still open. I also would have loved to meet our mom when she was our age."

Henry followed her from across the counter. "Lyra, what is this curse going to do? How are you even casting it?"

"You're not going anywhere, so you can calm down. You're just going to forget me and Lena and Mel and Maryanne were ever here." Lyra said.

"So that last two weeks will just be gone from us. Why are yo doing this?"

"You all know the truth. It's too big a risk to have you remember all that. It will change the future."

"But if I remember, I can know not to treat you the way you say I have."

Lyra looked at her brother. Then there was a loud thunderous noice coming from outside. They both looked outside through the blinds of the old ice cream shop. The curse was coming into town at this point. "We only have an hour left." she stepped away from the blinds. "Maybe less." Lyra went over to the door and left the shop in a hurry.

"Wait-where are you going?" Henry called after her. He left the shop just seconds after she did, but didn't see her in the crowd this time.

Regina, Robin, Ruby, and David went all over the town looking for Lyra, Lena, and Emma. They all came to the same location about the same time. At the docs, they all found each other and decided to call it quits.

"We have bigger things to worry about, like that storm cloud," Regina said.

"Are they taking us to the future with them?" Ruby asked.

"They can't. There can't be more than one of us in any timeline." Regina said.

"How would you know that?" David asked.

"A lot talking to Gold about time travel. Point is, that's not where we're headed." Regina said.

"Then where?" Robin asked.

"We can ask them after we stop this curse from happening." Regina said.

Passed the docs, along the end of the beach, walked Emma's daughter over to where Henry's castle once stood. Lyra walked quicker when she saw who she looking for sitting over there. Lyra slowly walked up to Emma and kneld down by her. "Emma."

The dark swan looked up swiftly and looked at Lyra with an unpredictable sense of mood.

"It's okay. Everything will be okay. Look at me. I'm...I'm your daughter."

The dark swan's expression started to become softer. Emma looked at Lyra and back to her belly.

"I'm from the future," Lyra said. Emma looked back to her. "Mom, I-"

Emma wrapped her arm around Lyra pulling her towards her and them made them poof away.

Emma and Lyra landed in the upstairs of the loft, sitting on the bed. Lyra moved out of her grip and stood up. She looked at Emma and leaned closer. "Why did you do that?"

Emma finally spoke. "I wanted us to talk alone." Her voice was different. It was a little deeper and less warm.

"We were." Lyra said.

"I heard them coming. Regina and the others." Emma said. "How is your life? What is your name? I have no idea what to name you."

Lyra smiled sweetly. "Lyra. And I have an okay life. Well it's...It could be worse."

"I'm not like this for long am I? I mean you don't remember me like this throughout your childhood do you?" Emma asked.

"You weren't a part of my childhood. I grew up in another world. That world you were in."

Emma grabbed Lyra's hands. "I am so sorry. But I don't understand. I'm here now. With you." She touched her stomach.

"Yeah, I brought you here. So I could grow up with you mom."

Emma's face turned serious. "You did what?"

Henry found Regina, Robin, Ruby, and David over by the beach. He ran up to them and told them what Lyra told him. "We're not going anywhere. Lyra and Lena are taking our memories of them. They're going back without a trace." The four other looked at him as he spoke and then over at the storm cloud. "Lyra also said we have less than hour before it comes."

Regina shook her head. "We'll see about that."

Back inside Zelena's room in the hospital basement, Lena was helping Zelena during her labor. Lena gave Zelena a railing to hold onto while she had her contractions. Lena checked and looked at Zelena, "It's almost time. He's crowning."

Zelena constantly screamed and complained to Lena over the passed hour. "Hey girl, how about getting a real doctor in here?"

"Push!" Lena said.

"Aren't there supposed to drugs to help with this?" Zelena said.

"This was your idea. All to get back at your sister. You having any regrets?" Lena teased.

"Aren't you supposed be professional or something? I'm having a baby." Zelena said.

"Just push." Lena said.

Zelena screamed more than pushed but the baby did come out. He was screaming too. Lena picked up the infant and placed him inside a small blanket from inside her bag.

"What is it? Zelena asked. "Boy or girl?"

"A boy," Lena said, starting at him. He was still crying and moving around in her arm.

"Let me hold him," Zelena said.

Lena looked at Zelena and then back to her bag where she saw the end of the dagger sticking out, while still holding the baby.

****This Monday, the story concludes.


	20. Chapter 20

Descendants Chapter 20

Episode 11b

"It was only way to get my happy ending. To have you raise me and to love me. Before, I grew up in that land and search for you for so long. I finally found you when I was 12 and you never told my dad about me. I caused the two of you to fight all the time. To resent each other. And Henry hated me. The only family member who treated like they should was David. And Lena. Nevermind who she is." Lyra explained.

"Lyra, you should know that all magic comes with a price. This could have dire consequences. You growing up with me, as you should have, who know what that could effect. Maybe you get hurt here or someone else does. What if I die for you and when you make it back, I'm already gone? Everything could change when you return."

"This was the only way to get my happy ending," Lyra said to her mom. They were both inside the loft. Less than a mile away, the curse was coming towards them and the rest of Storybrooke.

Just under the stairs was Killian coming into view. He was in the loft hoping Emma might show up. Mary Margaret left with baby Neal shortly after David and Ruby did, going to the mayor's mansion to look after Henry and Roland. When Henry left the mansion, Roland went to find the Merri men in the forest. Killian was on the first floor and heard the muffling of a conversation upstairs, until he moved closer.

"Are you sure this is your happy ending?" Emma asked.

Lyra sat on the bed next to her mom. "I've always wanted you. And when I got you, it wasn't what I wanted. It wasn't like it should have been."

Emma looked her in the eyes. "That's still 12 years of your life you are going to completely alter. You might remember it, but your friends in that other world won't."

"And that is the price I will pay." Lyra said.

"It's not that simple."

"Nothing about this is simple mom."

Emma gave a small smile. "No, it's not. Which is why you shouldn't have done it."

"It wasn't my idea."

"But you went along with it." Emma said.

Lyra titled her head slightly.

"What?" Emma asked.

"You just sounded like a mom. Treated me like a daughter. Scolding me." Lyra said. Then she hugged her mom, who was pregnant with her.

Emma hugged her back and that's when Killian started walking up the stairs. He heard it get quiet so he took the opportunity to enter the scene.

As Emma and Lyra ending their big, Emma saw Killian coming and smiled. "I realize this is a huge shock of you," Emma started. Lyra turned around to see who she was talking to.

"Which one? Lyra or..." Killian said.

Lyra looked back and forth at her parents and they looked back at her, with glowing smiles. This is what she wanted. That look in their eyes. That smile. This was it, her happy ending. But this was all in the passed. This moment wouldn't last. So Lyra enjoyed before the moment had gone.  
Killian sat on the bed next to Lyra, sandwiching her in the middle. She wrapped her arms around them and they all came together. Lyra broke away when she suddenly rememered something important. She reached for her bag on the floor and pulled out the Dark One dagger. Her parents leaned back when they saw it in her hand. "It was me who took it, dad."

"I know – now I know it." He said. He face turned guilty. "About your friend, with the dark hair-"

"I know," Lyra said. "I really don't want to talk about how she died."

"It was an accident. I didn't mean to hurt her. I tried to grab her before she fell too." Killian said, rushing his speech.

Emma looked at them. "What happened while I was away?"

"Long story," Lyra and Killian said simultaneously. They looked over at each other after saying that and gave a small smile to one another.

"I want to give this to you," Lyra held her arm out, hand open with the dagger resting on top. The one she gave Lena a fake one. "I only needed it to bring mom here. And I didn't want to summon you to me once you were here. I knew I could find you without the dagger once you were in Storybrooke."

Killian took the dagger from Lyra's open hand. He held it in his hands and looked at the name across it.

Emma looked at the name too, her own name, and then back to Lyra. "Can I have a moment alone with our daughter?" She asked.

Killian smiled at Emma and Lyra before standing up and going back downstairs.

Back at the hospital, Lena was holding the newborn baby of Zelena's.

"Give me my baby," Zelena said, growing more weary.

"This is no baby. This monstrosity will be a villain of the next generation. He'll be a demon." Lena said. She knelt down toawrds her bag. She pulled out the fake dagger and held it up.

Zelena raced to her feet screamed, "No!" She ran over to Lena and her child.

Lena grabbed a piece of chalk from her bag and quickly drew a line across the room.

Zelena ran into it and was blocked. She couldn't get passed the barrier. But her voice still carried through. "What are you doing? You can't kill my baby!"

Lena held the dagger up over the baby. "Killing him is a sacrifice for the good of all."

"Please don't do this!" Zelena pleaded. "That's my child."

"This is a vile creature."

"And what are you? Killing a baby. In front of his own mother."

"You don't have to watch."

"You're no better." Zelena said.

"I'm doing this for Hope," Lena said. She raised the dagger up higher and brought it down quickly.

Zelena closed her eyes when she saw the dagger go down. She expected a scream or a horrifying sound of some sort. But there was nothing. She opened her eyes up and saw that her baby was still alive.

Holding the dagger just inches away from the baby, Lena couldn't bring it down any more. It was like a magnet was stopping her from hurting the baby. It wasn't the child defending itself. It was Lena unable to commit this act. "Hope wouldn't want me to do this. I have darkness in my heart and this will only make things worse. Lyra was right...There is another way I can save Hope."

Lena left the room with her bag and the baby in her arms. She put the fake dagger away and held the baby carefully. She closed the door behind her and ran out quickly. Nurse Ratched saw her running out and called "Hey! Hey stop right there!" Lena kept on running out of the basement. As soon as she was out of the basement, she could use her own magic again. She poofed out of the room with the baby before anyone could catch her.

Regina, Robin, Henry, Ruby, and David all gathered at the town square with several other residents. Leroy and Astrid were there along with Lily, August, Maleficent, Mary Margaret holding baby Neal, Roland and the merri men, Granny, the rest of the dwarves, Archie, and Mother Superior.

"We're all doomed!" Leroy shouted.

"No, we're going to be fine," David said.

Robin picked up Roland, and Regina stood next to them.

Belle and Mr. Gold showed up at this time.

"Still think your daughter is innocent?" Maleficent asked Mr. Gold.

He made a face at her.

"Where are they anyway?" Ruby asked.

Back inside the loft, Emma and Lyra were talking alone on the second floor while Killian waited outside the loft.

"I have a feeling that I won't be a dark one much longer, now that I'm in Storybrooke with my parents, Killian, and Henry." Emma said. "So what if I'm not a dark one when you're born?"

Lyra looked down at her shoes. After a moment, she looked back up at her mother. "I don't need my power. I just need you. And dad. A real family."

"We are a family Lyra. And knowing what I know now, when we reunite in the Enchanted Forest, things will be as they should have." Emma said.

Lyra looked are her mom, scared and confused. "Wh-what are you saying?"

"Lyra, I have to go back to that world. You have to be born there."

"No. No!" Lyra shook her head.

"We all know about you now."

"But you'll forget us all," Lyra knelt down. She grabbed something out of her bag. She stood up and lied down next to her mother on the bed. Lyra revealed a small bottle with Emma's name on the tag. "Except for you. I don't want you to forget me. I want you to remember me and our time here. I want you to remember the story I told you of how my life was, and how you won't let that happen." Lyra said. "I don't want you to forget any part of me."

"I won't," Emma said, holding her daughter in her arms, "Because I'm going to go back before this curse hits."

A tear fell from Lyra's eye and she sniffed. "But won't that be worse? Knowing you'll have to wait 12 years to see again?"

"You have a destiny Lyra. You need to grow up the way you did. That made you who you are. You cannot undo all of your history." Emma said. "And it will kill me to be away from you, knowing I will miss everything...Again. But you will find me, just as Henry did. And I will tell everyone about you. And we'll anxiously await that day you arrive."

Lyra cried as Emma held her closer. Lyra hid her face in her mother's arms, unable to see the tear that fell from Emma's eye.

Lena was outside in the town-square, surrounded by a handful of residents. David, Mary Margaret, Leroy, Regina, and all the rest who had gathered there saw Lena and halted her. They eyed her and were not sure of their next move. Lyra came into the scene standing by her aunt. Emma and Killian were just around the corner.

"So you decided not to kill him after all?" Lyra said to Lena quietly.

"There is another way. I can't believe I didn't see it sooner." Lena said.

Mary Margaret held her baby up to her. David checked on them and looked back to Lena holding an infant.

Regina noticed and said, "Where did that baby come from?" Regina pointed at the infant Lena was holding.

Lena and Lyra looked at each other briefly. Lyra stepped forward. "That curse, the one that is just minutes away, is going to take us home. Just me and Lena."

Lena shook her head. "We can't do this."

Lyra narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean we can't-"

"We can't make them forget us." Lena said.

"But I just had an emotional goodbye with my mom. Lyra said. "And they know too much Lena."

Everyone surrounding them was listening.

"They don't. They about me and you, but they're pregnant with us. _We didn't say anything about Hope_ ," Lena said that last sentence quietly to Lyra. " _Or about how we ended up back in the Enchanted Forest. Or about the Blue Fairy_."

"We should warn them." Lyra said at a regular volume.

"No. Lyra, they should remember us. I know that wasn't your plan."

Lyra gave Lena a serious look, almost like she was going to cry. Her eyes were already red from earlier.

"The note. Clever signature. I get it now." Lena said. Her voice was not at a regular volume too. The residents were looking at one another, confused by what they were talking about. "But that's not how it should happen. They need to remember us."

Lyra looked around at the crowd. Leroy and Astrid. They won't remember being engaged. Whale and Tink. Lily and August. Henry. He won't change at all if she makes him forget. Killian. Her dad. Her grandparents. "But it's too late. This is our way home. We can't stop it, then make a new portal without a curse. That would drain our power." Lyra said.

"Don't forget," Emma said, stepping into the center of the circle, made by the surrounding residents, standing next to Lyra, "You have to take me back too."

"What?" Regina said.

"Take you back?" David said.

"Why?" Ruby asked.

"No," Mary Margaret said.

Killian stood next to David and looked at Emma and Lyra. "It's alright. We'll see them again."

Lyra shook her head, and Lena took her hand. Her one free hand that wasn't holding a newborn. Emma grabbed her other hand and squeezed. Lyra glanced at her hands and to the people holding them.

"But first we have to stop this curse," Lena said.

"We can't," Lyra said. "Even combined it's not enough."

"Which is why you're not doing this alone," Regina said, stepping forward. She stood alongside Lena, Lyra, and Emma.

Mr. Gold stepped forward as well, standing next to Lena. "Regina's right."

"Let's do this," Emma said. And with that, all five of them raised their hands and worked together to stop this curse. Their magic was each a different color. The crowd around them moved behind them as they used their magic. Henry looked at the five of them. They are all related to him and they all have this powerful magic. He was reminded of something Regina once told him when he was 11. She told him she could teach him magic. He watched in awe as they made the storm cloud moved away from them and seconds later, disappear.

They all lowered their arms and panted briefly. Lyra on the other hand almost fainted. Emma caught her and Lena helped her up.

"Lyra," Emma felt her forehead.

Lena said, "That's enough magic for you today."

"How come you're still fine? I mean, Lyra's older than you," Henry said to her.

"She hasn't been practicing as long as I have." Lyra said.

Puzzled, Henry asked, "But you two have a parent with magic and-"

"Long story," Lyra said. She got up to her feet.

"Now we need to make a portal to take up home to our time," Lena said. She was still holding the infant her her arm. He was wrapped up in a blanket.

"You're really leaving us so soon?" Belle said.

"You just got here," Mary Margaret said.

"You'll see us again. We're on our way," Lena said.

Lena, Regina, Mr. Gold, and Emma stood along side one antoher and created a portal. Lyra stepped aside and stood with Killian and her grandparents. Killian placed her arms over her. They watched as the four of them created a portal. They used the dagger to prick Lena's finger (she offered willingly) as an ingredient as well was one of Lyra's shirts Melody wore, a strand of hair from Zelena, and bottled true love from Belle and Rumple (which Lena had). Lyra held the baby during all this. All eyes were on the four of them, instead of Lyra or the baby. Another ingredient was a page from a storybook. Not Henry's but Lena's from her time. There was an image of her on the page.

"I though there weren't any more authors," Henry said. He faced Lyra. "I broke the quill."

"Anything can happen," Lyra said. "A quill can be mended or even replaced."

"Does that mean I'm still the author?" Henry asked.

Lyra looked back at Emma and the others. "Not without a quill, you're not." Lyra looked back at Henry, "Not in Storybrooke."

The portal was now open in the middle of the town. It was huge, circle, and stood up vertically. It was windy too.

"Okay, it's open," Regina said, holding her arms up. Mr. Gold and Emma were helping ad Lena went back over to the crowd.

"This is it. This is goodbye," Lena said. She went down the row of them nodding or hugging them. Lyra was right behind her. Leroy thanked Lyra for bringing him and Astrid back together. Lily hugged Lyra when she came to her. Lyra even hugged Roland goodbye and he hugged back after a moment. Lyra Ruby hugged them both.

"I'm going to miss you two," Ruby said. "I can't wait to meet you again," she laughed.

"Thank you so much for your support and belief in us," Lena said.

"We really appreciate it," Lyra said, nodding her head. "And same for you Granny," she looked over to her. Lena and Lyra hugged her too. Lena held on to her and finally let go. Granny looked at Lena like she knew. Lena's reaction also gave it away. This is the last time Lena will ever see Granny.

When they got to Henry, he said, "It's too bad you couldn't make me forget having a crush on my own aunt."

Lena and the Lyra laughed.

"I'm sorry for how that all went down," Lena said.

"They'll never let me forget it." Henry whined playfully.

"I'm glad you're going to remember," Lyra said. "I think that's what we needed to mend our relationship." The two hugged and then he hugged Lena.

"Don't get too friendly," August teased.

Henry broke away from the hug and make an annoyed expression towards him.

Lena hugged her mom warmly and Lyra went over to her grandparents and dad. Lena took the baby back from Lyra.

"I don't know how we're going to be able to wait so long to see you again," Mary Margaret said. Her eyes were filled with tears.

"I don't know how I am going to handle going back to that reality either. But my mom's right," Lyra sniffed, "I can't undo all of my history. I have to grow up the way I did, where I did."

Mary Margaret hugged her and David hugged them both together with his hand on the back of Lyra's head cradling it.

Over to Killian, whose eyes were already red, Lyra took a deep breath in before she spoke. "In six more months, you will see Emma again. On the anniversary of the year she first left, a portal will open and you will summon her back to you."

He wiped his eyes. "But you won't be with her. We're going to leave you behind. We're going to miss everything."

"Seems to be a curse in this family. Little Neal there is the lucky one." Lyra said. "This way you'll all know about me. And it will be torture, I know, but it h-has to be this way" her voice cracked.

Killian quickly grabbed her and wrapped her arms around her. She hugged him back and he lifted her up for a moment.

Lena watched them and then Lyra rejoined her at the end of the line. They walked back over to the portal together, Lena holding the baby and Lyra sniffling.

"Since we'll remember you," Belle said, "How will we know when we can talk about this time. I mean, in the future when you have come to this time? That you've time traveled?"

Lena and Lyra smiled at each other. Lena said, "We'll say Operation Falcon is over."

"Time to go through," Regina said.

Emma broke as from holding the portal open and looked at her daughter. She reached her arm out to her, and Lyra took it. "Together," Emma said.

Lyra's smile faded, "Oh wait a second," she snapped her fingers and Melody's body was over her shoulder. "I have to get her back to her family too." Lyra tossed the body into the portal and then went through the portal herself, while holding hands with her mother, who was off to another land, in another time.

Lena looked around the crowd one last time, as well as the town. She hugged her dad, who was trying to keep the portal open. Lena went over to the portal and was about to jump into it when Regina said, "That's Robin's baby isn't it?"

Lena looked guilty and stammered. "He will grow up to be a monster and this is the only way I know to fix it without killing him, as intended."

"You're going to take him back to your time? To the future?" Regina said loudly.

Robin looked at them. "She has my child," he said.

"You will see him again. I am giving you all your best chance. His best chance is growing up in another time." Lena said.

Regina readied to go after her, breaking her connection to the portal, leaving Mr. Gold to hold it open. Lena backed away from the crowd, getting closer to the portal. "Now Lena," he said. "Remember what I told you."

"Morraine," Lena nodded. "I know papa." She leaned back, going into the portal. A half a second later, the portal was gone.


	21. Epilogue

Descendants Chapter 21 + Epilogue

Episode 11C

Falling through the portal was like being gently pushed in a horizontal direction. It wasn't like before when they came to Storybrooke. It wasn't like falling down the rabbit hole. They were falling but moving across realms. Lyra's grip on her mother weakened as they were pulled away into different worlds. The portal seemed to split in two was they were being teleported.

Once her mother was out of her view, an image appeared in the portal. It was like a projector showing a scene from a movie:

12 year old Emma dropped into the Enchanted Forest with Will Perry and her side. Two girl, Lena and Hope, saw then from up in their tree and got down.

"This is a forest," Will said.

"My mom's home," Lyra said.

Lena and Hope went up to them and looked at them from head to toe.

"Who are you?" Lena asked.

"I'm Lyra and I'm looking for Emma?" Lyra said.

After a second Will added, "and I'm Will."

Lena looked at Hope who already had a huge smile on her face.

"Do you know where she is? It's very important." Lyra said.

Lena hugged Lyra and then Hope hugged them both. Lyra's arms were held out, completely puzzed but then she hugged them back after several seconds.

"Who are you?" Will asked them.

"We're your family," Hope said to Lyra.

"We've been waiting for this day for so long." Lena said. She looked over to Will. "Traveling between worlds has been impossible for us."

"Will you please take me to her?" Lyra asked.

Hope nodded, smiling. She walked side by side with Lyra asking her all these questions about where she grew up. Lena and Will walked behind them, mostly him talking about his adventures with Lyra. They arrived at a village with many houses the size of regular houses in our world, and walked up to one front yard with a long path to the front door.

"She's in there," Hope said. "If you need anything, I live next door."

"Thank you." Lyra smiled.

Lyra walked up to the front door and took a moment to smile in excitement. This is the moment she's been waiting for, for so long. This is it. She knocked on the door...then knocked again.

"Come around back!" A woman called.

Lyra went over to the back gate and through it. She walked passed the side of the house, revealing a beautiful woman with golden hair, looking at Lyra.

"Emma." Lyra said. "I'm Lyra. I'm your daughter." Lyra smiled. Or at least hat's what she would have said if she could have gotten the words out in time. Emma had already run up and wrapped her arms around Lyra before she could say her name.

"You found us," Emma said, still holding Lyra in her arms.

Word spread about Lyra's arrival quickly. Killian ran into the house and stopped to take a look at his daughter. He missed her so much too. "Is that my-" Lyra asked Emma, who was nodding with a huge grin on her face. Killian walked quickly to Lyra and hugged her. Snow and Charming came over a few minutes later and embraced their long lost grandchild. Finally, Henry entered the household and stood before his sister. He was a lot older than her. Everyone in the room watched and waited for something to happen. Finally Henry hugged her and said, "It was about time you showed up."

Inside the portal, Lyra watched this scene take place. She wasn't remembering it like a new reality, just watching what did happen in their new reality.

Moments after the scene ended, the end of the portal was coming, as indicated by the huge bright light coming closer to her. Lyra shielded her eyes and closed them as she came to the end of the portal.

Many worlds away, Will Scarlet was reunited with his true love, Anastasia in Wonderland, with the help of Maryanne. Will and Ana thanked Maryanne for bringing him back to his home and promised to visit her and her parents very soon. Maryanne found the White Rabbit in his home resting in bed. His wife told Maryanne there wouldn't be much more realm traveling, at least not with him. Maryanne understood and the White Rabbit returned her home, without him.

Alice was planting flowers while Cyrus was coming back to the house on horseback. They both heard the thunderous noise and felt the earth shake at their feet. Alice and Cyrus eyes each other from across the field and ran over to their daughter coming out from the ground several feet away. Alice hugged her daughter to her chest. Cyrus followed and said, "That was the longest you've ever been away."

"It was only supposed to be a few hours – a day at the most," Alice said. "Three weeks is way too long. What happened? Where's rabbit?"

"Mom," Maryanne said, "Dad. Boy do I have a story for you."

Lyra was launched into a new world. Her arms were waving and her legs kicking. She fell to her knees upon landing. She stood up and Lena was right beside her with the baby in her arms. Melody was at her feet. Lyra heard others coming out of their homes. They landed right in the middle of the village. Lyra hid Melody, teleporting her back to her room in the shed.

Several residents of the village came out and surrounded the three of them including Grumpy, Nova, Abigail, Fredrick, Archie (in cricket form), and the other dwarves. When Rumple and Belle came out, Lena looked at them and smiled. Lyra scoped the crowd her for her parents. Snow and David came into the front row of the crowd and looked at Lena and Lyra at the center.

Emma and Killian came to front after what seemed like hours for Lyra. They both looked at her and it was worth everything Lyra had gone through. It only took her a second to see how much they truly loved her. How they didn't have any resentment toward her. It worked; her plan was a success.

Lyra about to say something, but Lena stopped her, extending her arm out. They searched the crowd for her, turning in circles. They found Regina, Robin, Henry (who gave a genuine smile to Lyra), and then...

"Hope!" Lena handed the baby to Lyra and ran over to her best friend. She hugged her warmly and swung her around.

"Woah, what's going on?" Hope asked.

Everyone was looking at Lena and Lyra. Lyra stood up strait and adjusted the baby in her arms. "Operation Falcon is over."

Lena broke away from the hug and stood next to Hope and Lyra stared at her parents. The two girls looked back at each other with incredulous smiles. We did it. We saved the future. We got our happy endings. In those few minutes of complete bliss, nothing could get them down. They were too ecstatic to notice anything off. Every hardship, every struggle, every obstacle was worth it to have this feeling. To have a best friend back and to have parents who love her. To have everything be as it should, for them anyway.

And then Lyra something different. There was a little girl, about eight years old, in the crowd. She had short black hair with curls at the bottom. Most importantly, she was standing next to Killian and Emma. Lyra gasped with delight.

Lena looked over to what Lyra was seeing. "Who is that? She kinda looks like Melody."

"Look at her," Lyra said quietly. "She's my sister."

Lyra joined her family who couldn't wait to hug her.

"So how did it go?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, was Operation Falcon a success?" Killian asked.

Lyra glanced at her aunt who was in the arms of her parents. "It was."

Once the crowd began disperse, Lyra gave the baby back to Lena, who handed him to his father.

"Robin, this is your son," Lena said.

Robin took the infant in his arms. Regina stood next to him along with Hope and Roland.

Lyra called Roland over as she stood a few yards away. He walked over to her and she led them down the path towards their tree and the school.

Robin carried his child into his home with Regina, Hope, and Lena right behind them. Inside the main room, Lena asked, "What are you going to call him?"

Hope smiled as she looked at her half brother in Robin's arms. Regina looked at the baby over Robin's shoulder and gave a small smile. Hope looked over at Lena with a confused look upon her face.

"My dad said he had another son out there. I just thought he would be...older." Hope said.

Lena pursed her lips.

"And how did you find him?" Hope asked.

Lena glanced over Robin. He looked around at his family surrounding him and his baby who was born 17 years ago.

"Jonathan." Robin said. "Like my best friend. Jonathan Hunter Hood."

Regina, Hope and Lena smiled around him. Lena nodded and put her arm around Hope's shoulder.

Lena and Roland stood by the tree at the usual spot. The heat of the sun shines through the tree making sun rays around them. Lyra shuffled her feet and looked up at Roland. He was smiling at her with a hint of confusion as to why they were there. Lyra took his hand and glanced at his lips.

"I'm glad you're back," Roland said.

"We weren't even gone a day," Lyra said.

Roland reached for her other hand but her pulled it away. She placed he hand on the back of his neck and kissed him on the lips. Roland kissed her back and wrapped his arms around her. Lyra's hand went behind his neck on top of her other hand. When their first kid ended, they both had huge smiles on their faces. Lyra gave a small laugh.

The following day Lena, Lyra and Hope sat up in their usual spot up in the tree. Lena spent her morning with her parents talking about her time travel adventure. Lyra spend the night in her new room, or the room she's had for years. It was new for her. She had breakfast with her parents and her sister. Emma and Killian talked with her the night before about her little sister, Faith. They talked about her personality and those relationship. Up in the tree, Hope talked about her new half brother Jonathan.

On their way over to the usual spot, Lyra saw something that made her stop in her track. Faith wasn't the only addition to the Enchanted Forest. There was a new house in the village. Tinkerbell and Victor Frankenstein walked into their home together hand in hand. Lyra smiled at them and waved before moving along.

"He is really loud. He doesn't just cry he screams." Hope said.

Lena said, "He just needs love, from all of his family."

"Speaking of half brothers," Hope said looking over at Lyra, "Roland came home with a grin on his face as if all his dreams came true."

Lena looked at Lyra and nudged, "Ooh."

Lyra laughed to herself. "I actually have other things to do today." She started to scoot over.

"Ah, no no no," Hope said, "Come on, tell us what happened. Don't use some excuse to get out of-"

"I have to take care of the aftermath of Operation Falcon." Lyra said.

"What does that even mean?" Hope asked.

Lena looked down. "Yeah, I have one piece of business left too."

"What is going on? Why did you two go where ever it was without me? And what happened to Melody and Maryanne?" Hope asked.

Lyra and Lena got down from the tree and Hope followed them. Before Hope could ask more questions, Will Perry showed up. Lyra smiled at him and he nodded at her. Hope and Will held hands and walked down the trail together with Lyra and Lena for a few minutes. Lyra headed back to her home and Lena went over to the well in the forest.

Lyra and Killian got on the Jolly Rodger and sailed over to the Coastal Kingdom. They docked the ship went up to the king and queen. It didn't take long to explain to the guards that Killian knew Ariel and Lyra knows that happened to Melody.

Killian and Ariel had an awkward reunion and then he introduced his daughter.

"You have a daughter?" Ariel said.

"I have two actually." Killain said.

"Melody came to our land after Morgana zapped her. Speaking of which, where is she?"

Ariel explained that they defeated Morgana and then asked where her daughter was. Lyra fidgeted as she told them about Melody's visit and how she became really good friends with her. Then Lyra told them about how Melody ended up in the passed. "Melody only wanted to go home." Lyra told them. "And she heard she could find a bean on..."

"It was a accident. A horrible tragic accident." Killian said.

"She couldn't swim," Lyra said. "She was cursed. She was pulled to the bottom of the ocean... She drowned."

Eric held Ariel who almost fell to the floor crying. Killian grabbed Lyra's hand. She looked up at him and he saw the glisten in her eyes from the tears filling them. Lyra gave them Melody's body in a casket so they could bury her in their home.

Meanwhile Lena opened a portal and walked through it. She put on a glamour spell just before entering it.

In this new land, she was wearing common clothing and her hair was a light brown color. She looked younger too. Lena looked at the red sky and nodded slightly. This was the right place. And there she would say for a little while...

A young boy wearing common clothing in the Enchanted Forest sat down by a tree. The other children playing saw him and ran off.

Wearing a common blue dress and a cheap cape, Lena called out, "Bealfire." With her glamour spell, she was unrecognizable. A different person. She took a seat next to him om the tree roots.

"Careful Morraine," He called her, "You don't want to be seen with me. I'm dangerous."

"There just scared of your papa. But I'm not. You won't let him hurt me." Lyra said in disguise.

Bealfire look over at her and gave her a small smile. Lena smiled back at him.

"I don't think he's so bad anyway," Lena said. She looked over at her brother, who had no idea of their relationship or what was about to happen to him. Entirely unaware of his fate.

All the back in present day Storybrooke, the day after Lena and Lyra left, the town was quiet once more. And then the sound of the church bells rang. Leroy and Astrid walked out of the church dressed in ceremonious clothing. Mary Margaret, David, Tinkerbell, the miners, and everyone else came out behind them clapping for them and tossing rise.

The reception continued over at Granny's diner. Everyone was crowded inside. There was a surplus of food and snacks for them. Granny asked Ruby to clean up room 404, since they left town a day ago.

Ruby went up to their room and looked around. The beds were made up all nice. The pillows were fluffed and evenly placed. The room was clean. She opened the closet door and found some clothes left behind. They must have been Lyra and Melody's. Below that, there were shoes in the floor. Ruby moved over to the dresser and opened up each drawer. The first drawer was completely empty. When she opened the second drawer and found the note. She picked it up and read it- or skimmed it.

Ruby ran back to the diner and stood on a stood. "Attention everyone!" She held up the note, "I found a message from...the Descendants."  
Everyone looked up at her and payee attention. Many guests were down the hall and came into the main room. The guests outside, like Killian, opened the front door and listened.

Ruby read their note loud and clear. _"'Dear Storybrooke,  
_

 _I'm sure you're all wondering why your memories from the passed two week are gone. During that time, you had four young visitors. Our mission was to bring back the happy endings in the absence of the savior.'"  
_

This was written under the impression they were going to take their memories. "But we do remember then," Leroy said.

"Keep reading," Mary Margaret said.

 _"'All you need to know is three things. 1) There's no need to send a search party for Will Scarlet. He is no longer in town. He's back in Wonderland with his true love.  
_

 _"'2) Emma Swan is back in town. She's still the dark one, but you don't need to fear her. We brought her back here and when you see her you'll know why it was so important.'"_

"It seems nothing went as planned for them," Leroy said.  
Killian and Henry looked down.

 _"'3) We're sorry for taking your memories. One day you will know the truth. Until then don't go looking for it.  
_

 _"'4) This is a bonus for you all. Zelena had her child, and no you won't find him on Storybrooke. We did take him but you will get him back. It is just going to take some time. You won't miss a minute of his growing up.  
_

 _"'I wish we could tell you more about us. I promise you will get your memories back one day. Thank you for all you did for us, even though you don't remember it.  
"'Signed,  
_

 _The Descendants'"_

 **Epilogue:**

A sinister calling woke up Lyra in the Enchanted Forest one night. She gasped and sat up in her bed. She was in her own room inside the Jones home. Lyra got out of bed and walked down the hall. She left her home, going after the noise.

As she walked into a cave coming from the right side, Lena entered from the left side.

"You heard it too," Lena said.

"I guess this when we find out our price," Lyra said.

They walked side by side into the cave. They walked about a quarter mile when the cave came to an end. There was a secure box on a skinny table in front of them.

Both girls took a deep breath while looking at the box. They started at the box unmoving. Lyra finally unlocked the box with her magic and went back into place. Lena looked very weary of that box. Lyra noticed and stepped forward. She quickly opens be box and saw what was inside.

Lena and Lyra slowly looked at each other. Inside the box, was the dark one dagger. And the name written across it was _Zelena._

 _***Thank you all so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this tale as posted during the haitus. Let me know what you thought of The Descendants._


End file.
